Welcome To Hyrule High School
by Stella Rose-chan
Summary: The land of Hyrule set in high school. Link is a pretty popular, best all around type of guy. Zelda is the pretty braniac, Saria is the childhood friend and Malon...can really sing! Can you win Link's heart? This fic includes: Harem, LinkxYou [[As of 4.29.13 Semi-hiatus! Will pick back up soon!]]
1. Link

**Stella:**** This is kind of new for me...I mean, making a highschool fanfic or a reader-insert like this. Btw, whatever is in parenthesis is referring to _you,_ the _reader._ xD but yeah, I LOVE legend of zelda. Once, I played Skyward Sword for 12 hours straight...o_O.**

**I'm not sure if I'm going really keep this going because I don't know if I really like it or not. But anyways, leave reviews and tell me what you think! This is the only chapter I have though, but I'm working on chapter 2. After that, I don't know...I'm having a hard time deciding who the teachers should be. :P**

**Oh, and I** _do __not own_ **Zelda! n_n**

* * *

You were moving in your new house in Castle Town today. It was completely different from your old home, Skyloft. Everything seemed so fast and busy. Tomorrow was your first day of your new life, but more importantly, your new high school.

"Hey, (**Name**)! Come on, don't be so slow. I don't want to be moving boxes all week!" Your dad rushed in the house behind you.

You sighed, "Mom, tell dad to calm down. Can I take a break? I feel like I've been doing this all day!"

Your mom kissed you on the cheek, "Sure honey. Go out and introduce yourself. Make some new friends."

"I don't think it exactly works out like that." You muttered.

You stepped outside your little town and looked over to the right. There was a huge farm called Lon Lon Ranch. Over to the right was a small neighborhood called the Kokiri Forest. And right behind your town was the Hyrule Mansion where the richest kid in town lived. You didn't know who lived there, but you were curious.

"Hmm, well that neighborhood looks interesting."

You headed over to Kokiri Forest. Once you were in, you were actually pretty amazed by how roomy it seemed. All the kids there still seemed to be in school. Elementary school, that is. And in the distance you saw a little building called "Kokiri Elementary." You decided to sit down and lean on some strange looking, but really big tree.

You let out a heavy sigh, "Moving is so stressful…"

"Hey, what're you doing?" A teenage boy, maybe around 16 or 17 was standing above you.

"I was just sitting down. What are _you _doing?" You asked him and then stood up. Then you realized he was actually pretty handsome. He had dark blonde hair that swooped to the side and icy blue eyes. His outfit was kind of strange consisting of a long green hat and a matching tunic with white tights and long sleeves and brown boots, but he could pull it off so you didn't mind. He looked at you staring at him and you cheeks grew pink.

"Oh, you're new around here? My name is Link." He held his hand out, which had bracers or gauntlets or whatever the heck they were on them. Like you knew anything about people in this town.

You slowly shook his hand, "My name's (**Name**). "

"It's nice to meet you. Sorry about that, it's just you're not really supposed to touch that tree." You got up suddenly and backed away from the tree.

"That's the Great Deku Tree. It's been here for years. Maybe even hundreds of years."

You raised an eyebrow, "Really? It doesn't seem that old…"

He smiled, "Well, yeah. I didn't believe it either, but apparently it's a historical landmark. Hey, want me to show you around? I was just on my way to buy a new supply of arrows."

Was this hunting season or was this guy just really into archery? But nonetheless, he seemed nice enough so you went with him.

"Hey, Link?"

"Yes?"

"Do you go to…Hyrule High School?" You asked him curiously, hoping he said yes.

"Yeah, I do. Why? Oh, are you going there tomorrow?"

You nodded, "I'm just a little nervous. It's my first day and all and I don't really know anyone…"

"You'll be okay, you just have to be brave. High school seems scary at first, but it gets better. So you're a freshman, huh?"

"No,(**junior or sophomore**) , what about you?" You asked him, a little annoyed that he thought you were a freshman.

"Junior." He smirked.

You frowned, "Well, I guess we won't be having that many classes together…"

He noticed your slight disappointment, "Don't worry! You'll make tons of friends by the end of the day! My friends,Malon and Saria, they're in that grade, too. And I'll have to introduce to them tomorrow."

"O-okay…"

You got to a small little shop called the Kokiri Shop. How original. Link paid his rupees and got his new supply for arrows.

"I gotta show you this before the kids get home." He led you into a little clearing and took out his bow and arrow.

"Are you a…hunter or something?" You asked him curiously.

"Something like that…" He muttered.

He aimed for a target and shot it dead on. Then he shot more targets, each were further away than the other.

"Wow," You said in awe. "You're really good."

He smirked, "Well, I'm captain of the archery club. I'm pretty good with the sword, too." He stated matter-of-factly.

'_Is this one of those top notch students who's good at everything?' _You deadpanned.

"So…where do you live?" He asked you, after putting his arrows back in his quiver.

"Oh. I live in Castle Town. I moved here from Skyloft."

"Skyloft?" Link mused. "That place is pretty…far. I've only been there once. It's nice though."

You nodded sadly. You missed your old home. Link seemed to notice this.

"But I think this place is nice, too. Hyrule is really vast! There's plenty of places to explore here."

You smiled at his attempt to cheer you up, "Yeah, you're right."

All of a sudden, you heard a school bell ring in the distance. Soon enough, there were little kids running around to go home.

"Link! Hey, Link! Link! Hey, listen! Listen to me, Link! LINK!" A little girl, with light blue hair and a little green school uniform, was tugging at Link's leg.

Link sighed in annoyance, "What do you want, Navi?"

The little girl, Navi, was about to open her mouth but then noticed you, "Whoaaa, who's this Link? Huh? Who is she?"

"This is (**Name**). She just moved here from Skyloft." He said rather impatiently.

"Whoaaaa. Skyloft? Isn't that really far? What's it like there? Are there fairies there? Hey, listen! I heard that-"

"You should head home now, Navi. I'm going to take (**Name**) back home so I'll be back, okay?"

You were taken aback by this. When did you ever ask him to escort you back home? Or was this an excuse to get away from this annoying little girl?

"Sorry about that, (**Name**). That's my little sister. She's always like that…" Link said apologetically.

"It's fine, but you don't have to walk me home you know." You told him.

He shrugged and grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, but it's okay. I don't mind."

You blushed at his comment. While you two were walking home, you noticed a girl running towards you in the distance.

"Hey, Liiiiiiink!" She caught up to you two. She had long brownish-red hair and a white top with a long purple skirt. (Stella: Or was it a dress?)

"Hey, Malon." Link said nonchalantly.

Her eyes moved towards you, "Oh, I don't believe I've seen you around here. Hi, I'm Malon" You noticed she had a slight country accent, but her voice was very soothing.

"Nice to meet you. I'm (**Name**)." You shook her hand.

"(**Name**) is going to Hyrule High School tomorrow. She'll be in the same grade as you, Malon."

"Oh?" Her eyes sparkled. "That's great! Maybe we'll have English together. Or math or science or…." She gasped. "Oh, please take chorus! It'll be tons of fun!"

"Uh…" You weren't the greatest singer, but you weren't the worst. "Sure, I-I guess…"

She cried in excitement, "Yes! Oh, thank you! It'll be great! Oh!" She turned to Link. "Now I remember why I headed over here. Link, are you going to help me practice for my song later? I need your pretty little ocarina to guide me through."

"Sure, Malon. Give me a few minutes. I'm walking (**Name**) home."

For some reason, you saw a glint of jealously in Malon's eyes. "Oh…" But it disappeared as fast as it came. "Well, okay. See you tomorrow (**Name**)!" With that, she ran back to Lon Lon Ranch.

"She seems really nice."

"Yeah, she gets pretty excited." After that you two walked in silence for a bit until you reached your house.

"Oh, thank you for walking me back home, I-"

"Why, hello! (**Name**), who's this? I didn't think you'd make new friends _this _fast. And he's quite the looker!" Your mom busted the door open and stopped you mid-sentence causing your cheeks to flush in embarrassment.

"Mom…this is Link. Link, this is my annoying mother…" You hissed.

Link laughed, "Hi, it's nice to meet you. We don't really get new neighbors around here."

Your mom stepped closer to him, as if inspecting him. "Oh really? Well, it's not every day my daughter brings home a handsome fellow like yourself."

Link laughed nervously and you yelled, "Mom! Stop it! It's only the first day and you're already embarrassing me…"

"It's okay, (**Name**). But it's getting kind of late; I'll see you in school tomorrow! Bye!" Link waved goodbye and headed back to his foresty neighborhood.

You watched as his figure for further and further. Then you turned to your mother.

"Can you not do that? Ever again?"

"Whaaat? I can't help it that I just want my daughter who's never dated a boy in her life to make some new…cute friends."

You sighed, "You're unbelievable. I'm heading to bed, tomorrow's the first day…"

Your mom hugged you tight, "You'll be fine. Get a good night's sleep. Goodnight!"

"'Night!"

Before you went to bed, you opened your window because your new room was a little stuffy. In the distance, you could hear the faint sound of a girl singing. It was very beautiful and peaceful and it helped you fall asleep before your first day of Hyrule High School.


	2. Welcome to Hyrule High School

**Stella:**** This chapter is basically an introduction to the main characters and some hints of what the school is like, so that's why it's really long. :/ Oh, and sorry for the random teacher choices too! Well, please review! :D**

You woke up the next morning feeling strangely refreshed. It was only 7:00 a.m. and school didn't start until another 45 minutes. After getting in the shower, you slipped your black knee high socks on, your white undershirt, your light blue short sleeved button up, your black skirt and it's suspenders, your brown school shoes, and red tie that had a weird little yellow triangle insignia on it. (Stella: A pretty basic uniform, right?)

"Bye mom! I'm leaving!" You ran out your door and walked straight to Hyrule High School, right on the outskirts of Castle Town. Your heart was beating fast from both nervousness and excitement.

When you got inside, you realized how huge it was! It seemed almost like a castle with all those twisting stairwells and fancy carpets. (Stella: Kind of like Hogwarts?) Was this even a high school or did you walk into some strange fantasy? Anyways, you headed to the office to get your schedule. Good thing it was located near the entrance.

"U-um, excuse me?" You asked nervously.

A tall woman with white hair and a big chest looked at you, "What is it?" She replied indifferently.

You gulped, "Um…well I'm new here and-"

"You need a schedule?"

"Y-y-yes!" For some reason, being around her made you even more nervous.

"Stop babbling, young one. My name is Impa and I'm the guidance counselor here at Hyrule High School. Here, fill this sheet out of the necessary classes you need to take as well as an elective class."

You took the sheet in your hands and started filling it out. You made sure to check chemistry, English, Algebra II, history, gym, study hall, theatre and…chorus! After that you handed your sheet to Impa and she checked them into the computer.

"Here you go. Your first class is Algebra II with Zant-san. Just head up the flight of stairs on the right when you leave the office and the class should be a few doors down. Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Welcome to Hyrule High School." Impa gave you a small smile.

"Thank you very much!" You left without another word and followed Impa's directions to your first class. Thankfully, you found it without any problems. You opened the door and saw a man with a strange mask lecturing his class.

'_Well…this looks fun…'_

"Oh? And you are?" He stopped and slowly turned your way. Soon, everyone's eyes in the classroom were on you.

"(**Name**)." You replied a little nervously.

"Oh, yes…" This teacher walked slowly towards you, making you even more nervous. "You're the new student. Everyone, this is (**Name**). Treat her respectfully or there…will be consequences. (**Name**), go and take a seat next to Saria."

A girl with green hair raised her hand and you gulped and walked over to the desk beside her. By now, everyone went back to what they were doing before you walked in.

"Hi, I'm Saria! It's nice to meet you. Don't worry about Zant-sensei, he's always like that." The green haired girl whispered to you. Well, at least she seemed nice.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you, too. So is this class hard? Or boring?" You asked curiously.

Saria sighed, "I guess you can say a little bit of both. Zant-sensei is obsessed with the principal, Gannondorf, so he wants us to learn as much as we can as best as we can. You know, to seem 'loyal' or 'worthy…' If we don't, he gives us a _ton _of homework." Saria shuddered at the thought.

"Gannondorf?" Now that you thought about it, you didn't even know who the principal was.

"Yeah, he hardly shows his face, but it's because he's always off doing business with Gerudo, Hylia and Eldin High School. No one knows why though…"

"Everyone, please pay attention to today's lesson." Zant said in his cold, dull voice. The class groaned and began scribbling down notes. The bell finally ran and you started putting your notebooks back in your bag. Saria dropped her pencil and as you went to hand it to her, you noticed hearts drawn all over her notebook with a name in it.

"Saria and…Link forever?" You muttered in surprise. "Hey, you know Link?"

"Ahhh! What're you doing? You weren't supposed to see that. Oh, this is so embarrassing."

You were taken aback from her sudden panic. "Hey, if it's how you feel, why should you hide it? There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

She looked at you, "Really? You think so? It's just…Link won't ever…"

"Won't ever…?" You were pretty interested now, since this had to deal with the only guy you met.

"I know we just met, but I feel like I can trust you already…so don't tell anyone, okay?" Saria held your hand in hope for reassurance. You squeezed it back.

"You can trust me." You smiled, knowing you've made a new friend at your new high school. You two walked out and she began telling you her story as you made your way to chorus and her to gym, which led in the same direction.

"Well, Link and I have been best friends ever since we were little. And, eventually I just…started to fall in love with him. I know he doesn't feel the same though, but it's okay. I wish he did, but being best friends with him is good enough for me." Saria smiled hopefully.

"Really? If you've liked him that long, maybe you should tell him." You advised.

"Oh, I can't do that. I already know he likes-"

"(**Name**)! Over here! C'mon class is about to start sky girl!" You looked over to where the familiar voice was coming from.

"Malon…? Sky girl?" You waved goodbye to Saria and made your way towards Malon.

She smiled warmly, "Yes, 'cause you're from Skyloft. Oh, Link told me."

It surprised you a little bit that Link talked about you, "Oh…well I guess that makes sense. Let's head inside."

"Okay! I'm sure you'll love this class. Hehehe." She giggled.

You two walked inside the chorus room and Malon led you to an empty desk beside her, but of course you were called up to the front of the class first.

"Hi there! You're the new student, (**Name**), right? It's nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Talon." A man, who kind of looked like Mario, shook your hand enthusiastically. He had a big tummy, and he was balding, but other than that he reminded of you of a farmer version of Mario.

"Class, say hello to your new classmate!" He bellowed. You flushed in embarrassment. "Now, go take a seat next to…"

"She's sitting beside me, dad!" Malon piped up.

You sweatdropped, "Dad…?"

He smiled, "Yes, didn't you know? That's my pride and joy over there. Well, go on and take a seat!"

You walked over to Malon and muttered, "You never told me your dad was a teacher here!"

She laughed, "Sorry, I guess I forgot. He told me he wanted to become a teacher so he could spend more time with me, but he's not that great of a singer…"

"Whaaa-then why is he teaching?" You asked, a little confused by all this.

"Well, I help him out a lot. And…Link does too when he can." Her face became a little pink when she mentioned Link.

"Is Link in this class…?" You questioned her.

She sighed, "No, I wish. If Link was in this class, he'd probably fall in love with my wonderful voice ten times more!" Her eyes started sparkling as she dove into a strange fantasy.

"What?" You deadpanned.

"Oh, um, I mean, no, he's not in this class." She smiled sheepishly.

You took this opportunity to ask a question you probably already knew the answer to, "Hey, Malon. Do you…you know, _like _Link?"

Malon blushed a deep red, "Ah! Is it that obvious? How could you tell so easily? Even my dad doesn't know!"

You smirked, "It's fine. I guess you can call it…a woman's intuition? So, why haven't you said anything to him?"

Before she could answer, class began. Malon basically went up to the front of the class and began teaching. When class was over, you walked up to her.

'_So Saria and Malon like Link? Wow, just how many girls like him? It seems like the only people I've met so far have a crush on that guy…'_

"Hey, (**Name**)?" Malon called out to you.

"Yeah, what's up Malon?"

"Well," She took a deep breath. "The reason I haven't said anything to Link is because…I know he likes someone else…"

You frowned, feeling bad for both Malon and Saria. It was hard liking someone who liked someone else. "Who would that be?"

And speak of the devil, Link popped his head in the classroom. This was your first time seeing him in school and he looked a little different when he wasn't in his green get-up. His dark blonde hair was swooped to the side and now that he wasn't wearing his hat, you noticed he had a small hoop earring on his left ear. He was wearing his blue uniform shirt, but with white longsleeves underneath and black pants. (Stella: It's weird imagining Link when he's not wearing a tunic :/)

"Oh, hi (**Name**). How's your first day so far?" He gave you a small smile, but he looked like he was in a rush.

"It's pretty good." You told him. Did he know about Malon and Saria?

"Fairy boy! What're you doing here?" Malon sure had a lot of nicknames.

"Oh, I was looking for-" But she was got off by the bell.

"It's time for lunch!" Talon pushed past you three and ran down the hallway. Malon laughed at her silly father. But you could tell she was slightly disappointed when Link said he was waiting for someone.

"Lunch?" You stomach growled loudly causing Malon and Link to chuckle.

"Hey, well you two can head on down. I'll meet up with you at our table!" Link called and he started walking in the opposite direction. Malon led you through the different lunch lines and you decided to go with a cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate milk. After you got your food, you followed Malon to a table by the huge window.

"You know, my dad's farm, Lon Lon Ranch, delivers fresh milk to the school everyday!" She smiled proudly. You smiled back and gazed out the window. The Hyrule mansions were right down the street from the school. Now that you had a closer look, the architecture of the mansions looked similar to architecture of the school.

"Hey, you two!" You were greeted by a familiar voice.

"Saria!" You smiled happily. Did everyone here know each other too?

"Hey, forest girl!" Malon greeted her friend.

"Malon, you know (**Name**), too? That's great!" She sat down beside you and took her lunch out. After you finished eating most of your food, Link walked up to the table with someone you _didn't _know. You noticed Malon grumble and Saria sigh.

"(**Name**), I want you to meet our friend, Zelda." The girl smiled at you. She had long, light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair on the sides of her face was wrapped with ribbons (Stella: I'm describing Skyward Sword Zelda) and her face was glowing. Basically, she looked like a goddess. You were a little jealous, but nonetheless you smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm (**Name**). It's nice to meet you." You shook her hand and sat back down. Link sat across from you, Zelda sat beside him, and Malon and Saria sat on either side of you.

It was a little awkward now that both Saria and Malon weren't speaking. And you could see Link steal a view glances at Zelda while she ate her salad. Zelda wouldn't even look at Link even though it was obvious he was completely staring at her sometimes.

'_I think I already know who Malon and Saria were talking about earlier. This is definitely her...but she doesn't seem interested at all in him..'_

Zelda wiped her mouth and looked at you, "So (**Name**), you're from Skyloft? It's beautiful there, right? I haven't been there since I was a little kid."

You glanced at Link, who was still looking at Zelda. "Yeah, it is. You should go visit there sometime. I'll be going there in a few weeks to visit some friends."

She sighed, "I wish, but I am already so busy."

"With what, exactly?"

Zelda smiled brightly, "Well, I'm leader of the Academic Club. We compete against different high schools every two and a half months. So, I have to study a lot. And on top of that, I'm also in the Archery Club with Link…and the Newspaper Club…and the-"

"So you're really busy?" You sweatdropped. She was absolutely perfect. No flaw at all. You could see why Link likes her so much.

"Yes. You should join a club, too. What do you say?" She looked at you with big eyes.

"She's already in one. She's in the Theatre Club since we're doing more musicals this year." Malon stated with a low growl.

"Yeah, and she's in the Gardening Club since we needed new members." Saria explained, a little nervous.

"U-um, y-y-yeah! So, I'm not sure if I have time either…" You sighed in defeat. You officially made it into two clubs on your first day of school.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone was getting up to go to their third class of the day. You looked at your schedule to see where you were headed.

"Hmm…I have chemistry next." You muttered as you got up from the table.

"I have that class next as well." Zelda told you, her lips forming a smile. You guessed having a class with Zelda wouldn't be too bad. She could help you since she seems really smart, just hopefully she's not an all-out nerd.

"Well, we should go, shouldn't we?" She nodded and led the way towards your next class. You waved goodbye to your new friends and you could still see Link gazing after Zelda.

"Do you like it here so far?" She questioned you curiously.

"Yes, so far. It seems like a really nice school. Zant-sensei was a little weird, but Talon-san seemed nice!"

She giggled, "Well, I'm glad you like it. Ah, here we are!" She slid the door open for you and you stepped inside. After the whole introduction in the front of the classroom thing, you sat down next to Zelda.

"Hey, what's this teacher like?" You whispered quietly.

"Oh, well Midna-sensei is pretty different from most teachers…and when I say that, I mean it might seem like she doesn't really care about her students, but deep down she does." Zelda forced a smile and you looked at your new chemistry teacher.

She was beautiful in a very unique way. Her skin was very pale and she had bright orange hair. She also wore a large robe and from the hood hung a shiny piece of jewelry that was placed on her forehead. You've never seen anyone like her before and you had no idea what to expect.

"Beautiful…" You breathed.

"Yes, she really is…" Zelda mused.

After class started, you were assigned an experiment with a partner to conduct temperature changes in different acids and bases. Midna-sensei went to her desk and read a magazine after she announced the instructions.

You and Zelda were partners and Zelda began working so fast that you could hardly keep up. But since you two were working at a rapid speed, it meant you were finished for the day.

"Good job, (**Name**)." Zelda beamed.

"T-thanks…but I didn't do much…" You admitted.

"Yes, you did. Well, let's turn this assignment in."

You nodded and handed Midna-sensei the paper. She took it and allowed you two to be excused from class, considering you were the only ones done and there was still almost an hour left.

"Wow, does that always happen?"

"Yes, most of the time. We usually just conduct experiments and we're done." Zelda smiled sheepishly.

"So, what should we do now? What do you usually do when you finish?" You asked her. After being in a class with her, you realized that she really _is _the perfect girl. And Link's that perfect guy. Now you started to feel bad for your other friends, but Zelda was such a nice girl and you couldn't be mad at her. You couldn't help that she was flawless. At least that's what she seemed like to you.

"I go to the library." Zelda answered simply. No surprise there. You two made your away into the huge library of this huge school.

Zelda dove instantly into the Hyrule Historia section and you made your way to the fictional section. You hardly knew where to look. There were just so many books, it was overwhelming! Before you knew it, the bell rang.

"Looks like we have to go to our last class. Where are you going next, (**Name**)?"

You pulled out your schedule from your shirt pocket, "Let's see…it says study hall."

"That's a good way to end the day. I believe Link has study hall next, too. The class is on the left hall, fourth door on the right." She pointed you in the right direction.

After thanking Zelda, you walked quickly to your study hall. You slid the door open and stepped in.

"Name?" A huge, caramel colored man loomed over you. You could've sworn he was built from rocks or something. But his face was very cute. Baby cute, anyway. It didn't fit his huge body.

"I'm (**Name**)." You answered.

"Oh, you're the new student, goro? Welcome to Hyrule High School, goro. Take a seat wherever you want, goro."

"Thank you…"

"Biggoron-sensei…goro." You didn't understand that suffix at the end of his sentences, but you went to sit down in the back. Shortly after, Link came in and spotted you.

"Hey, (**Name**). How was chemistry with Zelda?" Link's cheeks turned slightly pink when he mentioned Zelda.

You smirked, "It was good. She's really smart."

"Yeah, she's the smartest in the whole school. Oh yeah, so did Malon force you to join the Theatre Club? Because she always does that to people…"

You didn't understand the sudden change of subject, but nonetheless you replied, "U-um, well not exactly. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I just wanted to see if…" He trailed off, looking down at his desk.

"I'm listening."

He sat up, "Well, I guess you can't anymore. But I wanted to see if you could join the Archery Club."

This surprised you. Mostly because it seemed random. Link hadn't really shown much interest in you since you arrived to school. Most likely it was because of Zelda, but still…

"I'd like to join." You answered, wondering if this was because of your sudden interest in archery or Link.

"Really? Great! But are you sure you won't be too busy?"

"I'm sure I can handle it…" You replied unsurely.

"Okay! Well, we have our meetings every Thursday afternoon, so be sure to come tomorrow." He informed you.

"Right. But…you know I've never picked up a bow and arrow before in my life."

He looked at you, his icy blue eyes meeting your (e/c) eyes. "That's okay, I'll be here for you if you need help."

You nodded and quickly turned away, scared that he would see your slightly flustered face. After that, Link just started going over the rules and competitions and more stuff you could really care less about for the club. After the bell rang, you two got up and made your way out.

"Are you going home now?" Link asked you nonchalantly.

"Yeah, it's been a long day. Long, but exciting."

"I'm glad you like it here. It's always nice to make new friends, right?" He gave you a small smile.

Friends. Does that mean Link already accepted you two as friends? Your heart gave a small flutter. It _is _nice to make new friends.

You smiled back, "Yes, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell everyone I said thank you and goodbye!"

You waved to Link and he headed for the archery room to prepare the meeting for tomorrow. You walked home and smiled. High school really wasn't that bad. Well, if you don't count the fact that your friends like the same perfect guy who likes this perfect girl who doesn't like him. Oh, and that you joined three clubs already…

Other than that, you seemed pretty happy as your new exciting life in high school started to begin.


	3. The Second Day

**Stella:**** Sorry this took awhile. I've been kinda fangirling over One Direction...haha, but school's finally out! Like I said, I'm not that good with titles. Sorry if they're any mistakes. It's 3:30 in the morning here on the east coast of America and I'm too sleepy to look over it, so I'll check later. Oh, and if I didn't mention earlier, all the characters are from Oot, TP and SS. And the Link I imagine in my story is from TP while Zelda is from SS. -u-**

"Going to school early today, (**Name**)? You must really like your new school." Your mom handed you your lunch as you headed out the door.

You grinned, "I can't say I don't. It's only the second day, but wish me luck! And I might be a little late coming home."

"Why?"

"Oh, because I'm staying back for a club. Three, actually. Well, bye mom!" You pecked her on the cheek and left.

"Three? W-wait (**Name**)!" She sighed. "Oh well. At least she's interacting with more people. Just as long as she's happy."

You walked up to your castle like school and made sure you had time to find your first class. After a few minutes, you finally turned into the right hallway.

"(**Name**)! Hey!" It was Saria. You sighed in relief. Hopefully she was in your class.

"Hey, Saria. I have English 2nd period. Do you?"

She nodded happily, "Guess we're classmates again! Don't worry, our teacher isn't anything like Zant-sensei."

"Ah, really? That's good." You giggled.

"Let's go inside, there's someone I want you to meet." Saria pulled you in the classroom and sat down by the window. After introducing yourself to the class (Stella: yet again…), you sat down behind Saria.

"(**Name**), this is Agitha." Saria smiled and introduced you to a girl with pigtails and blonde hair. She also had a brown headband on and fake jewel stickers on her face. (Stella: I always thought that's what they were…) Her uniform was covered with all types of different…butterflies that were sown into her shirt and skirt. Was that allowed? Other than that, she looked very cute, but you could tell she was kind of ditzy.

"Hi, nice to meet you Agitha." You held your hand out. Instead of shaking it, she placed a ladybug on your hand.

"Umm…" You sweatdropped. Is this how she greets people?

"You're like a little ladybug. Friendly, but shy at the same time." She had a serene smile and her voice was very mellow.

"Oh…thank you." You let the ladybug crawl across your desk. "Ladybugs are kind of cute…"

Her eyes flickered over to you, "You think so, too? I can tell we're going to be great friends."

"(**Name**), Agitha is in the gardening club too! We're going to have so much fun." Saria clapped her hands happily.

"Alright, class. We are about to start." Your teacher called out from in the front of the classroom.

"Yes, Rauru-sensei." Your class said in unison.

He just gave a lecture on the importance of correct punctuation in sentences. He wasn't boring, but he wasn't exactly interesting. He just seemed like an old grandpa to you, but you didn't mind so much. Finally, the bell rang.

"(**Name**)-chan, where are you going next?" Agitha looked at you with a gentle smile.

"_Chan? I guess she likes me. Is it because of that ladybug comment..?'_

"Oh, um…" You pulled out your schedule. "Hyrule…Historia?" (Stella: Haha, see what I did there?)

She frowned slightly, "Oh…that's too bad. I have to go to gym. Hopefully we go outside so I can find bugs for the ball…" And then she walked out of the classroom.

Saria giggled, "I think she likes you (**Name**). So you have history next? I guess I'll see you at lunch. I have study hall. Later!"

You headed to your history class and for once, you were one of the first people in there.

"Oh, (**Name**)!" You turned at the call of your name and saw Zelda. You smiled and sat down beside her.

"Hey, Zelda. I'm glad there's someone I know in this class…"

She returned your smile. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this class. It's my favorite subject."

"Why's that?"

Her eyes sparkled, "Because we get to learn more about Hyrule. It's simply..amazing. There are so many places that haven't even been touched by mankind before and how there are volcanos in one area and then lakes in another and…"

You deadpanned and she noticed you staring at her, "Oh, um. I mean…this class is very interesting."

You nodded your head and grinned nervously, "Right…"

"(**Name**). Please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself." Your teacher called out to you. His name was Kaepora Gaebora and he reminded of a big owl. He had huge eyes and you could never tell if he had a serious expression or if he was smiling. (Stella: You know how that owl turns its head upside, right?) But he did seem intelligent and he had a deep, booming voice.

After sitting back down in your seat, the door slid open and a girl with short blonde hair walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Gaebora-sensei." She bowed her head in apology.

"Just take a seat."

She sat down behind you and you heard her place her books on her desk. For some reason, you were curious just to whom she was. She was the first person in any of your classes to come in late, besides you. But that's because you were new.

Gaebora-sensei assigned the class a project that required a group of three. It dealt with naming important landmarks on a map. Luckily, you were allowed to pick your own groups.

"Zelda, can I be in your group?" You asked your friend hopefully.

"Of course. Illia, would you like to be in our group as well?" Zelda questioned the girl that sat behind you. So her name was Illia.

"Sure, why not?" She smiled and then glanced at you.

"You're new, right? I'm Illia. It's nice to meet you." She held her hand out.

"Oh, I'm (**Name**). It's nice to meet you, too." You took her hand and shook it.

After finishing your assignment, which didn't take that long due to Zelda, you had a few minutes before the bell rang.

"So, (**Name**). Where are you from?" Illia asked you.

"I'm from Skyloft." Her eyes flickered with interest and a bit of disapproval, but disappeared after a second.

"Oh…that's nice." She said a little uneasily. You disregarded that though. You hardly knew her, but apparently she had something against Skyloft.

"Well, where are you from?"

"Ordon. I moved from Ordon to Hyrule when I was seven until about middle school. Then I moved _back _to Ordon and now I'm here again. I just got back last month. I'm finishing high school here."

"Wow…" You breathed. "That's a lot of moving…"

She shrugged, "Yeah, it's not like I was moving a great distance. Like from Skyloft to here…" That same hint of distaste returned, but you chose to ignore it again.

"So do you know a lot of people here? Or did moving get in the way?" You shot at her, a little annoyed.

"Well I know a good couple of people. Zelda, for instance. We've been friends since middle school. This guy, Link, I've known him since I was about five because he used to make trips to Ordon. But he goes here, too! Isn't that a coincidence? Do you know Link?"

"Yup, I sure do…" You told her indifferently.

Her eyes flickered with interest yet again. "Isn't he the cutest thing ever? All the girls here go _crazy _over him." For some reason, it felt like she was trying to invoke you. Did she not like you just because you came from Skyloft?

You weren't going to give in and instead you nonchalantly replied, "I'm sure they do. He's quite the looker."

Zelda glanced over at you and you could tell that she could feel the slight tension in the air, "(**Name**), the lunch bell is going to ring soon. Do you want to go on ahead?"

"Uhh, sure I guess so. I'll see you there?"

She nodded and waited for you to leave the classroom. As you left, you glanced back and saw her whisper something in Illia's ear that made Illia scowl. Zelda shook her head as if she was trying to go against something Illia suggested. Was Zelda in on this too?

"Hey, (**Name**). What's up?" You turned around to see Link. It was just you two since Malon and Saria were coming from the opposite ends of the school.

You sighed, "Hey Link…"

He noticed the slight stress in your voice. "Something wrong?"

'_No. Just some stupid girl in my last class has some certain issues with me because of my hometown!'_

"No…not really." You replied blankly.

"That doesn't sound like nothing." His icy blue eyes gazed into your (**e/c**) eyes and you felt your cheeks flush.

"D-don't worry about it."

Before he could reply though, Zelda and Saria made their way towards you.

"Hello, everyone!" Zelda greeted you and Link. Saria smiled at you before sitting down.

"Hey…" You replied, not as enthusiastic.

Link gave you one more suspicious glance before turning his eyes on Zelda. You could've sworn you saw his pupils dilated and it was definitely _not _because of the light. But you turned to eat your own lunch and mind your own thoughts which had to deal with why Illia didn't like you…

"Sky girl! Somethin' wrong?" Malon's voice broke your day dreaming.

"No…why?"

She looked you worriedly, "You're starin' off into space. Is the food that bad?"

You laughed nervously, "No, it's fine Malon."

"Hmm…" She sighed and sat down beside you.

"(**Name**), don't forget about the Archery Club meeting today after school." Link told you after finishing his sandwich.

"Oh, and the Gardening Club is having a meet today, too." Saria piped in.

"And the Theatre Club! Remember to come to that too." Malon reminded you.

You sweatdropped, "Right…I'll see you guys there." And you got up and threw your trash away. You didn't bother sitting back down though, so you made your way to the library leaving your friends to stare at you from behind.

You dove into the endless shelves of books, hoping to keep your mind off things. Why did it bother you so much that Illia didn't seem to like you? And just because you came from Skyloft? Well, not everyone in school had to like you, but she hardly knew you. You shook your head and looked for a book. It didn't matter what kind, just any book. You reached up on you tippy toes at a book that labeled, "_Deku Shrubs; Not Just an Annoying Weed."_ However, it was too tall for you to reach.

"Here you go." An arm reached up for it and handed the book to you. You looked up to see your helper, only to meet with Link's eyes.

"Uh…" You had no idea what to say.

"Why'd you leave lunch earlier? Did we do something wrong?" He asked you, a little concerned.

You avoided his gaze, "No…not really. I guess I just…wanted to learn about Deku Shrubs. That's all."

"Liar." Link scoffed.

"Huh?" You exclaimed, trying to pull your best poker face.

"Something's bothering you. I can't have someone be in my club if they can't tell me what's wrong."

"It's not really anything." You half lied. It didn't bother you _that _much…but it still kind of bothered you.

"(**Name**)…" But then suddenly the bell interrupted him. You sighed in relief and grabbed your book.

"Thanks for helping me with that. See you later!" And you left Link there, staring after you.

Your next class was definitely the most easiest to find. It was gym and there was only one gym in the school. Although your school seemed big enough to have about two or three…

"No, Saria. I don't like that stupid bastard and I never will. He shows off way too much. I don't get why all the girls like him." A grumpy boy, around your age, was venting to Saria.

You walked over to her and the boy glared at you before looking away, "Hmph."

After raising an eyebrow to Saria, she gave you an explanation, "Sorry about that. His name is Mido…and as you can see, he's not too fond of Link."

Mido turned back around to you two, "Damn right I'm not. Just what has he ever done for me anyway? Nothing, that's what. He's always late to class and he thinks he can do whatever he wants!"

The boy had a youngish-looking face and a few freckles. His hair was a light orange and it was very messy. He really didn't look like he belonged in high school.

"You see, (**Name**), Mido's a hall monitor…so you can see how Link would give him a hard time." Saria laughed nervously.

"Oh…" You couldn't help but to giggle a little.

Mido growled, "It's not funny! Just who are you, anyway?"

"Mido, be nice. This is (**Name**) and she's new here, but she's one of my friends too…" Saria replied innocently.

You saw Mido's expression soften a little, "Yeah, whatever…just…don't be late to class." He told you, a little flustered.

'_He must have a soft spot for Saria…that's kinda cute.'_

"Hey, everyone!" You looked over to see Malon walking towards your small group.

You gave her a small smile, but then your gym teacher blew his whistle. At least you didn't have to introduce yourself in gym class.

"Alright class, quiet down so we can start!" Your teacher roared over the talky teens.

"Yes, Fledge-sensei."

He was scrawny looking and you wondered how he was able to get a job as a gym teacher. The man didn't look like he could lift weights at all…

"Ah, you're (**Name**), aren't you? The new student? I hope you'll enjoy this class." He told you timidly, and gave you a shy smile.

You returned it, "Thank you, Fledge-sensei."

After taking attendance, your class divided into groups of four to play 4v4 soccer. You weren't exactly amazing at running, but you weren't horrible either.

Three games later, however, you were struggling to catch your breath.

"Come on, pass the stupid ball you stupid girl!" Mido was yelling at you from across the gym.

You glared at him before beaming the ball straight at his face. He didn't have much time to react before he fell down.

"That's what you get, asshole." You muttered under your breath.

"W-what was that for you stupid bit-"

"Hey y'all, w-we're on the same team you know…" Malon attempted to bring peace between you and Mido.

You scoffed, "Yeah, yeah. You should tell that to him."

After one more game, you were allowed to go back to the locker rooms to change your clothes. After spraying your favorite (**scented**) perfume on, you waved goodbye to your two friends. Or maybe three if Mido _did _consider you as a friend.

Your last class wasn't too hard to find either, considering it was inside the auditorium. After stepping inside, your teacher greeted you immediately.

"Good afternoon! You're the new student, (**Name**), right? It's nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Happymasksalesman. But you can just call me Mask-sensei for short."

'_Happymasksaleman…? What the heck…this school is so weird…'_

After trying to ignore your theatre teacher's weird name, you smiled and thanked him. You sat down in the front row, closest to the stage.

"I hope I get the lead role! It just seems so right that I do!" A shrilling voice beside your caused the hair on your arms to rise. You turned around to see who it was.

She was a pale looking girl with whitish-blue hair and she was pretty short. She kind of reminded you of a mermaid.

"Ruto…you're not the only one that tried out for the play. And since this is just theatre _class _and not theatre _club_, it's not like we'll be performing in front of anyone."

The girl let out a squeal and you looked at her as she got up and ran to a familiar figure. She glomped the person and refused to let go.

"Ruto…I thought I told you to stop that."

"But Liiiiiink, we're going to get married someday anyway, so don't be so shy."

He sighed and then caught your stare, "Oh…(**Name**). I didn't know you were in this class." He pried Ruto off and walked towards you, leaving her to glare at you.

"I…didn't know you were either…" You were surprised, actually, since this didn't seem like a class Link would take.

"Oh…" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, I needed a fine arts class and I can't really draw, so I didn't take art. And theatre didn't seem _too _bad so…"

"Link, who's this?" Ruto interrupted before Link could complete his sentence.

He sighed, "Ruto, this is (**Name**). She's new here. I just met her two days ago."

The girl named Ruto puffed her cheeks, "Fine…" And she stormed off.

"What's with her?" You pouted. Why did it seem like today was not a good day to make new friends?

"Ahh, well…she thinks we're getting married…so…" He trailed off.

"She's kind of in love with you?"

"I wouldn't call it that…"

"Infatuated?"

"Yeah…"

You giggled, "I'm guessing you don't feel the same."

He grinned nervously, "Well, she's the only girl that's so open about it. I'm just not sure how to react to that kind of thing."

You smiled genuinely, "That's kind of cute. Usually a boy would be cocky about that kind of thing."

Link's face turned a pale pink, "R-really…?"

You were a little surprised that Link became flustered by something _you _said. Before you could reply, Mask-sensei started class.

"I've decided who's to play the lead male role in our mock play. It shall be Link." Mask-sensei turned to Link and you noticed he had some weird yellow, fox looking mask on. Is that how he got his name…?

"W-what? Really, sensei? Are you sure you don't want to pick someone else?" Link asked frantically.

"Yes. And as for the female lead role, I've made some adjustments." He added.

Ruto sat up causing the other kids to stare at her, "Like what? I have the lead role!"

"Yes, but since we have a new student, who happens to be female, I think she should take the part. (**Name**), please stand up please."

You gulped, but stood up anyway. The other students then realized you were the new kid and turned their eyes on you…especially the guys. You felt your cheeks flush.

"(**Name**), since you just arrived, I think it would be easier for you to catch up on the lesson by giving you the lead role. It'll make things go faster…in a way. At least I'm hoping." He took his yellow mask off and replaced it with a white one with a red outlined eye.

"That's a bad excuse, sensei. I should have the lead role!" Ruto complained from across the auditorium.

"No, now sit down. I've already decided and (**Name**) will have the lead role. Well, any questions?"

You raised your hand nervously, "What's this play about?"

Mask-sensei clapped his hands together, "Yes, it's a friendship, romance, tragedy and…"

-RING-

"Well, looks like class is over. See you all Monday!" He took his mask off and dismissed your class.

"Ready to go to the club, (**Name**)?" Link asked you tiredly.

You took a deep breath. Today was sure a long today for you, and it was only going to get longer.

"Yeah, why not?"

You two headed upstairs to their clubroom and Link opened the door. There were already a few people inside, but one person in there stopped you dead in your tracks.

"Oh, you're in this club too, (**Name**)?" A familiar voice with that familiar hint of disgust rang through your ears.

"Yes…Illia, I am. I didn't know you were either."

Instead of replying, she smirked at you. In that instant, everyone in the room, including Link, could feel the tension in the air between you and Illia.

'_Things are going to be interesting…'_

**Stella:**** This is basically another introduction chapter. But that's all now that the reader has gone through all of the classes. And I tried to make the end seem like a cliff hanger! I'm not sure why I made Illia the enemy...but whatever. And I really sucked at picking the teachers. But I picked Fledge because he got all strong in SS and the Happy Mask Salesman because I thought of masks as roles in a play...? I don't know haha, but anyways please review! :D**


	4. An Arrow for your Heart

**Stella:**** So I thought I was really gonna get into this and my other fanfics during summer, but I've just gotten lazier. Hehe...I mean, for some reason I don't wanna do anything until night time and then I just get sleepy! I'm pretty strange...Oh, btw for everyone at HHS it's about the first month in, but for the reader, it's her second day!**

Link's eyes darted back between you and Illia. She was still smirking at you from across the room and soon enough, all eyes were on you.

"Umm, well I guess I'll start with the meeting now…" Link cleared his throat and you sat down next to Zelda.

"As you all know, we have a competition coming up in about a month against Eldin. We've won the district tournaments for the Archery Club, well, team in this case, but I think we have a really good chance of winning the province tournaments. So, after Eldin, which I hope we win, we'll play against Gerudo, then Hylia. If we can defeat those high schools, then we'll go to Kakariko to face even more high schools. Ones we've never faced before. So, from today we'll be practicing harder and harder until each and every single one of us and hit a target from here to the Twilight Realm." He chuckled and so did the rest of the class.

You looked around and there were only about thirteen members, fourteen including you. Zelda raised her hand up and Link gave her a small smile.

"So, what are the plans for today?" She asked passively.

"Well, I want everyone to partner up with someone for target practice and I'll be helping out our newest member, (**Name**). So, let's go outside!" He led the class out to the back of the school to a huge field. There were targets already set up and bows and quivers laid out. You made sure to stay by Zelda's side since you definitely didn't want to deal with Illia.

"(**Name**), come over here." Link called out to you. Illia glared at you from behind, but no one else saw it…except Zelda. She strolled over past her teammates to the girl.

"Illia, what's the matter? I know you aren't very fond of Skyloft after…what happened, but it's no reason to treat (**Name**) badly. She hasn't done anything wrong. Remember what I told you earlier in Historia class? She might be the _one_." Zelda whispered to Illia, making sure no one would overhear.

Illia replied back in a hushed voice, "It's not just that she's from Skyloft…I'm actually kind of…kind of…jeal-"

"Watch out!" Link yelled from across the field. Somehow you managed to miss your target by thirty feet and the arrow was aiming straight for Illia. Luckily, she dodged it just in time. You dropped your bow and put your hands behind your back, letting out a low whistle.

After Illia recovered, she brushed herself off and began marching towards you, Zelda following suit. "Sooooo…um what were you about to tell me, Illia?"

She huffed, "That I hate that girl…"

You honestly didn't mean to shoot that arrow straight for her heart…but it was your first time and you were completely inexperienced. You saw Illia head towards you so you hid behind Link who gave you a nervous smile.

"Relax, I'm sure she's not mad at you…"

"Of course she's not. Because _of course _I didn't just almost _kill _her!" Illia finally reached you, her arms folded across her chest. She wasn't even hiding her anger now. Link put his arms out in front of her defensively, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, hey. Relax Illia. (**Name**) didn't mean to do that, okay? She's never shot an arrow before in her life so-"

"Then why did you let her on the team?" She shot out, each word sounding more vicious than the one before.

"Well, because I...because she..umm…."

"You're the one that said you wanted us to win the competitions. We can't really win if you let rookies like her on the team."

Okay, now you were angry. You gave Link a light shove so that you were face-to-face with her.

"Are you just scared that I'll be better than you?" You said in a loud voice. Link and Zelda stared at you in astonishment. Hell, you even surprised yourself with that comment.

Illia was fuming, "What?"

"You heard me, I said-"

"I know what you said. I don't think I'm scared of someone that can't hit her own target. Especially when it's right in front of her." She spat out. Her face was starting to turn red and you could feel your own face heating up. Right now, everyone stopped what they were doing to see the argument between you and Illia.

"Maybe that wasn't really my target…" You smirked at her facial expression. She looked like she was about to spontaneously combust.

"Oooooohhh…" Your teammates said in unison.

"I swear, I'm about to-" She raised up her fist and you stood a defensive stance, but not before Zelda took her arm and Link held your shoulders.

"Okay, you two. Knock it off, we have work to do. Zelda…" Link looked and Zelda and she nodded and took Illia away. Then he did the same as you and sat you on a bench. Everyone looked away and resumed their target practice.

"W-what? I'm not five years old…" You groaned, looking at him pacing back and forth in front of you.

"It's your first meeting and you're already causing problems." He told you softly, but you could hear the anger in his voice.

You pouted, now feeling slightly guilty, "It's not my fault she doesn't like me…I didn't do anything wrong."

He kneeled down in front of you so he could meet your eyes. "I never said you did. But I'm asking you, as your team leader and friend, can you please just try to get along with her for the competition? It would really mean a lot to me and the team…"

You looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze, "S-sure…I guess I can do that. But hey…why _did _you let me on the team? Or, club or whatever…"

He gave you a small smile, "Well, I thought it would give me a better chance to get to know you. That was before I knew we had two classes together. And I thought you might've wanted to make some new friends since you just moved and all."

A faint blush spread across your cheeks, "O-o-oh, ummm…well thanks! B-but as you saw earlier, I'm really no good at this. So I don't even think I should be here. I have two other clubs I need to go to anyway." You stood up from the bench and put a hand on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but you cut him off before he could. "I'll see you around!"

You walked briskly to the other side of the school, leaving Link to stare after you. You refused to turn around and look back.

'_Why is my heart beating fast? What was that about, anyway? He would've have put me on the team if he knew competitions were coming up. Oh well, I'll think about that later. I might as well go to the gardening club since I'm already out here.'_

"Hey, Agitha. Is Saria around?" You saw your bug loving friend kneeling down beside the grass. She looked up at you and gave you a small smile.

"(**Name**)-chan, I'm glad you could make it. If you see a golden grasshopper, let me know…." She stood up and patted her hands on her skirt. "Oh, and Saria is right over there."

You turned around and saw your green haired friend. "Saria!"

"(**Name**), you're here! How was the archery club meeting?" She put some pots down beside the flower bed. You noticed she had a few specks of dirt on her face and all over her clothes.

"Oh…" You unintentionally frowned a bit before answering. "I don't think I'm cut out for that kind of thing…"

She noticed your sudden mood change and looked at you worriedly, "Did something happen? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! I'm just no good at it, that's all! Ahahaha…" You laughed nervously and Agitha's placed something in your hand.

"Ewww…" You wrinkled your nose in disgust at the spider in your hand.

"Even though we can't see what's wrong, Mr. Spider probably can. He has six eyes you know…" She started humming something and went back to gardening…or bug finding…

"It's nothing, really." You told Saria and took some pots from the flower bed and began to work in hope to avoid more questions. After about half an hour, you finished most of your work and decided to go to the auditorium for the theatre club.

"Hi, Malon. Sorry I'm late. I had to go to the other two clubs. Although one of them is more a team than a club." You told your cheerful looking friend and she gave you a big smile.

"It's alright, sky girl. Now come over here so I can teach you a song!" You smiled and headed over to the piano that was in the center of the stage. But even with Malon's happy singing, you still couldn't help but think about earlier. After a few more times of singing the same song, Malon finally stopped.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" You asked her curiously.

"Somethin' doesn't around right. You sound too…depressed." She deadpanned.

"H-huh? What ever gave you that idea?" You began nervously.

She put a finger to her lips and raised an eyebrow, "I don't know…maybe because you kept on frowning the whole time? Did somethin' happen earlier?"

You shook your head ferociously, "Nothing that I know of…"

She scowled at you, "Well, you're gonna tell me whether you like it or not…"

You gulped, but her stare was too intense and you gave in.

"What? Really? I thought there was somethin' about her that didn't seem right. But, I don't want you to quit the archery club, (**Name**)."

"Why not?"

"Because then it'll be like you're admittin' defeat. If anything, you should quit the gardening club. Then you'll have more time to focus on your little bow 'n arrows."

"I think if I really want to focus on it…then I'll have to quit this club too…" You told her sadly, not wanting to meet her eyes.

She didn't say anything for a few moments, but then he finally replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, you gotta be the bestone out there! For me and Saria!"

You nodded your head, "Yeah, definitely. Do you have Saria's number, by chance? I'll have to tell the news."

After she gave you Saria's number, she told you that you could go home since you basically just quit the club. You were looking at the ground while you walked, not paying attention to what was in front of you. You accidentally bumped into someone's back, sending you to the floor.

"O-oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and I guess I…" You looked up and saw a familiar hand extended towards you.

You gasped and took the hand. "Link…"

His eyes furrowed in slight frustration, "I was looking for you, (**Name**)…"

You turned your head to the side in confusion, "But…why?"

He avoided your gaze and blushed slightly, "Well, me and Zelda…and the whole team…we don't want you to quit. Especially not on the first day. Zelda had a long talk with Illia and she said she was willing to cooperate for the sake of our club. So, please? Will you stay?"

Your mouth opened slightly, but no words came out. Your heart started beating at that fast rate again and you felt your face heat up. Link's icy, but kind blue eyes were looking straight into you (**e/c**) ones. Realizing that you were just staring at him like an idiot, you shook your head and cleared your throat.

"S-sure. I guess I can give it another try…" You give him a reassuring smile. Besides, you had already quit the other two clubs.

His face lit up, "Great! Well, the meeting is over now, but do you…want to hang around for a bit?"

"Sure, but what do you want to do?"

He put his hands behind his head, "Well, I could teach you how to aim better…or we can go get smoothies."

You let out a low chuckle, "I think I'll go with the smoothies." You followed him outside the school, but not before seeing Saria and Malon. They turned and gave you a smile, but then they noticed you were with Link.

'_Oh crap. I totally forgot that they're crushing on him. And I probably look like a two-timer now that I'm going to hang out with him!'_

"Hey, you two! Me and (**Name**) are about to go get some smoothies. You wanna come along?" Link grinned at them, causing both girls to blush. However, they gave you a concerned glance before shaking their heads.

"We'll have to pass on this one, Link. Maybe some other time, okay?" Saria told him a little sadly.

"Yeah, we've got some work to do for our project. It might take a while…" Malon added innocently and turned away. Saria looked at you with an unreadable expression. It's not like you didn't get the message. You were getting smoothies with the boy that your two friends had a huge crush on…

You let out a weary sigh, "It seems like I'm disappointing everyone today…"

Link looked at you with a worried glance, "What was that?"

You shake your head, "Nothing…let's go."

After ordering your smoothies, Link sat down across from you. He put an arm up and rested his head on it. You were looking down at your hands, a frown still sketched on your face.

'_It's only the second day and I've already managed to make my two close friends mad at me…'_

"Something on your mind?" Link interrupted your thoughts and you jumped up. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for you to reply.

"It's just that Malon and Saria seemed kind of mad at me earlier…" You admitted and avoided his gaze.

He raised his head up and nodded. "So that's the problem." Link put a fist on the table, causing you to look at him. "(**Name**), if it's because of me…don't worry about it, okay?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He took his eyes off you for a second, "Well, I already know how they feel and this isn't the first time it's happened…"

You shook your head, "I'm still not getting you…"

Just then, your smoothies arrived at the table. You told the waitress thank you and you noticed her smile get a bit bigger when she spotted Link. You rolled your eyes. Of course this would happen. Even here. What was it about Link that made every girl go crazy about him? You weren't crazy about him…right?

Link took a sip from his smoothie and continued on. "Geez, I didn't think you were _that _dense…"

You scoffed and glared at him, "E-excuse me?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Relax. I'm only joking. But you're worried about Saria and Malon being mad at you, right?"

You nodded.

"And it's because you're hanging out with me, right?"

You nodded again.

"Well, it's happened before, so I wouldn't worry about it. I know how those two girls feel about me…but I just can't return their feelings. I don't mean for things to be that way, but I just don't see them as romantic interests. They're wonderful people and amazing friends though. I honestly think they could do better." He frowned slightly and started drinking his smoothie again.

Your mouth hung open in shock of what Link just said, "Wait, so you knew all along about how they felt? Do they know? And what you mean, 'they could do better?' Man, this school is complicated…"

"I've known…well, let's see. How long _have _I known? Hmm…well it's been some time now. But it was pretty awkward at first. And yeah, they know. It's all kind of like a mutual understanding to be honest. And I meant exactly what I said. I'm not really anyone special and I can't return their feelings, even if I wanted to."

"Why not?"

"B-because I…umm…I…" He stuttered. "It's just…uhh, that I…"

"Like Zelda?" You completed for him. He choked on his smoothie a bit and coughed. After regaining his composure, he blushed a deep red.

"H-how'd you know?"

"It was a lucky guess." You smirked and then giggled at his expression.

"Yeah, well she hasn't exactly returned my feelings. I don't think she feels the same way about me. And even if she did, Malon and Saria would probably stop talking to her."

"Man, this just seems to be one huge mess! I think…if you don't like Malon or Saria, they should move on. And if Zelda doesn't like you, _you _should move on too…" You said seriously. You weren't one to give advice on this kind of thing, but it seemed like the most reasonable answer.

He sighed, "It's not as easy as it seems. Especially if you've felt that way for a while…"

You hesitantly placed a hand on his cheek, "I'll help you through it. We're friends after all." You gave him an innocent smile which he returned.

"Yeah, we are." He touched your hand on his cheek.

"Maybe you just need to meet someone new." You suggested. Both you and Link blushed at that comment, realizing the innuendo behind it. You quickly took your hand back and sat down, staring at the table.

"T-that's not what I meant! I mean, t-t-that would be completely _wrong _of me t-to do that! I wasn't talking about myself at all! What I m-meant was-"

"(**Name**), calm down. I know what you meant." He chuckled softly.

You took in a deep breath, "Yeah…good."

"Anyways, I hope this got your mind off some things. It's only your second day and I can tell things didn't go great for you, so I thought I'd cheer you up!"

You smiled and you two continue to sit there until you've finished your smoothies.

"Well, it's getting late. We should get going." He stood up and you two made your way towards the door.

"I'll walk you home." Link offered.

You shook your head in protest, "No, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow! And…thanks, you know. For cheering me up."

"It was no problem. You helped me out a bit too. Someone new, huh…" He snickered.

"S-shut up! I told you, I didn't mean it like that!" You yelled at him and your cheeks started to heat up again.

"Just kidding, just kidding." He smiled at you. "Goodnight, (**Name**)."

You returned the smile with one of your own, "Yeah, goodnight Link."

And you started to make your way home. You knew it would probably be best to talk to Malon and Saria tomorrow and explain everything. You couldn't have your only few friends be mad at you. Especially since you didn't have feelings for the guy they liked anyway, right?

'_Right…?'_

**Stella:**** Well, I do have my plot going on a little better. I was thinking about doing a KH high school fic too, since this is a harem the KH one would be a reverse harem! xD Anyways, leave suggestions and please review!**


	5. Loose Ties

**Stella:**** Happy July everyone! Ahh, these chapters keep getting longer and longer! :P Ahh, the romance between Link and the reader is much more obvious now. I hope I'm not rushing things. :( Well, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!**

* * *

You woke up the next morning, not wanting to go to school at all. But thank the Goddesses of Hyrule that it was Friday. After everything that happened yesterday, you weren't exactly sure how to face your two closest friends.

"(**Name**)! Hurry or you'll be late!" Your mom called from downstairs. Unwillingly, you got up from your comfy bed and took a shower and got dressed. After eating a bowl of cereal, you grabbed your bag and slid your feet across the floor until you reached the door.

"Something wrong?" Your dad asked you, eyeing you curiously.

You sighed, "Just drama, I guess…"

"What? But it's only your third day. You must be pretty popular." He chuckled. You, however, were in no such mood to laugh.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you later." You waved goodbye to your parents and started walking down the path to Hyrule High School. On your way, you saw a strange-looking pale guy that kind of reminded you of a snake. He had pale skin, white hair that hid one of his eyes, and weird purple makeup around his eyes.

"Ugh, this school is _disgusting_. Why am I even going to such a dumpster of a school? Actually, that's an insult to dumpsters." He spat out, glaring at all the other teenagers that walked by him, you included. He was holding up a book and you noticed it was a script for a play. The wind picked up and it flew out of his hands and landed at your feet. You reluctantly picked it up and handed it to him since you decided it was best to do the right thing.

He snatched it from your hands, "Imbecile, did I say you could _touch _it?"

You eye twitched in anger, "Well, excuse me for being polite. If I didn't pick it up, no one else would have. A simple 'thank you' would suffice you-" You stop and take a deep breath. Okay, you didn't know this guy so maybe he had a reason for being a complete asshole. You don't want another day to end horribly because of a bad choice you made.

"I mean…I hope you have. A. Good. Day…" You struggled to say.

The pale young man smirked, "You're pretty good at controlling your temper. That's something people find hard to do around me."

'_Got that right…'_

"Oh, really? That's unfortunate." You said, still trying to calm down.

"So, what's your name? I don't believe I've seen you here before." He asked, suddenly interested in you.

"It's (**Name**). And that's because I just transferred here two days ago." You told him.

He raised an eyebrow, "How…grand." He said sarcastically. "But why this school? It's absolutely horrendous."

"How so?" You didn't find this school all _that _bad. Actually, it seemed like those high class schools to you. It was as big as a castle for crying out loud.

He scowled and his facial features scared you a bit. He looked like a completely different person. "Have you met the principal yet?"

You shook your head. Then he grimaced, "_That's _why. Well, I had best get to class now…"

He started walking away and you called out to him, much to your surprise. "Wait! Your name! You haven't told me your name."

The young man gave you a questionable stare before answering. "It's Ghirahim." And then he turned back around and resumed walking towards the school.

"Hmm." You thought to yourself. Well, maybe he wasn't _all _that bad. You shook your head and started towards the school yourself.

Class wasn't so hard to find this time. You only passed your math class twice before realizing it was the right classroom. You slid the door open and headed inside. Saria wasn't there yet, so you took your seat and decided to wait for her. Only after about five minutes remained before class started and Saria arrived. She looked at you for a second before taking her seat. The feeling in the pit of your stomach returned and the guilt started poking at your insides.

"S-Saria…" You whisper, hoping she'd answer. But before she could, class started. Maybe it was best that you kept your mind off of the events from yesterday for now. You needed to focus on school too, right? However, you couldn't help from glancing at Saria every now and then. But she wouldn't look at you once. Was it really that big of deal that you went to go get smoothies with Link? He was the first friend you made after all…

After a long hour and a half of math, the bell finally rang. Saria got up, but you grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Saria, just wait a second okay! Please listen to me. I'm really _really _sorry if I hurt you in any kind of way. I wasn't thinking before I agreed to hang out with Link. And I was feeling depressed and I let my emotions get the better of me and I should've thought of you first beca-"

She turned around and her glassy green orbs looked into your (**e/c**) ones. She gave you a small smile and you slowly let go of her arm.

"It's…alright, I forgive you. I see that you're truly sorry. I am, too. I didn't mean to make you worry and I shouldn't be so overdramatic about it. This just goes to prove how bad of a friend I am. Getting upset over a boy like that…"

You shook your head, "N-no, it's fine. That just means you're normal. I mean, what girl _wouldn't _get worked up over a guy? Especially one that she really likes."

But then, Link's words from yesterday echoed in your ears. '_I know how those two girls feel about me…but I just can't return their feelings.'_

You frowned. Saria really liked Link, but he didn't feel that way about her at all. This really _was _a big mess. Maybe you could convince Saria to move on somehow…but what would it take?

"(**Name**)?" Saria's voice broke your thoughts.

You snapped your head up, "Huh? Yeah?"

"You were staring of into space. You okay?"

"Umm, yeah. Well, let's get going." You said, then added. "Really, I am sorry though…"

She just waved her hand around, "Stop it, I already told you it's fine."

You nodded, but still didn't feel reassured. But you decided to think about your troubles later. After turning through the many hallways, you arrived at the chorus classroom. One sincere apology down, another one to go. You took a deep breath and entered the room.

Malon was already inside, but she was too busy talking to her father to notice you. After a few minutes of waiting, you decided to approach her.

"Malon…" You began nervously. "About yesterday, I'm sorr-"

She cut you off before you could finish. What was it with you and people cutting you off?

"Stop, sky girl. Don't apologize…" She told you sadly.

You pout and put a hand on her shoulder, "But Malon…I feel bad for what I did. It only seems right that I apologize."

She shook her head, "No, I should apologize. Link, he…he already knows how I feel." Malon forced a smile before continuing. "He knows how Saria feels, too. It's kinda embarassin' though. Since he already knows how we feel, but we still like him. We both know that he doesn't look at us like that though…"

You furrowed your eyebrows together. What the hell? This seemed more than a mess, it was chaos.

"But then…why don't you just move on? If you already know he doesn't feel the same." You finally managed to say.

Malon's expression turned serious, "Because it'd be like we're givin' up. I can't admit defeat just yet. There might still be hope. Who knows?"

You tilted your head to the side a bit, "And what would it take for you to give up? Er, I mean…move on?"

She grinned at you, "Maybe if Link found himself a girlfriend. I mean, one that he truly loves. Sure, I'd be a little disappointed, but I would want to feel more _happy_ for him than sad."

Okay…Malon's logic didn't make sense to you at all. "I guess that's nice. But wouldn't you be upset with the girl that took Link from you?"

"Definitely." She nodded. "But maybe I wouldn't be mad if she were _you._"

You stopped breathing for second. Then your face turned really red and you flailed your arms around at her, "W-W-WHAT! Don't be so…stupid! I wouldn't! I _couldn't_! I mean, I don't even know him like that! What makes you think I'd possibly see him that way? Geez, Malon what the hell! A-And I'm not ready for a relationship anyway!" You started scratching your head furiously.

Malon giggled, "I'm just kiddin'. I know you wouldn't do that to us."

You stopped spazzing and looked at her. She was still smiling at you so you gave her a nervous laugh, "Hahahaha…yeah, I was kidding too. Hahahaha…well time for class." You walked to your desk and sulked in it for who knows how long.

Malon was helping her father teach the class, like usual. But you were too busy in your own thoughts to focus. Malon was just joking about what she said, right? And you just realized you forgot to tell Saria you can't be in the gardening club! And…you still wanted to know why Illia didn't like you. Geez, high school really blows sometimes…

"Well, everyone remember to practice the song and we'll have each student sing a line next class! See you Tuesday!" Talon handed everyone the new song and left for lunch. You read the title.

'_Epona's song? Who the hell is Epona…?'_

Malon took the advantage of your distractedness to surprise you by poking you in the side.

"Eeep!" You squealed. "What was that for?" You asked her after settling down.

"'Cause I felt like it." She giggled. "Well, let's go to lunch!"

You nodded and began following her toward the cafeteria. After you took your usual seat, you unpacked your little bento box of a lunch.

"You're not eatin' much today (**Name**)…" Malon pointed out.

You wearily sighed, "Yeah…I kind of woke up a little late today. I guess I might buy some lunch later if I get hungry…"

"You could always share with me. I've got plenty!" She showed you her lunch which consisted of mostly vegetables…something you weren't a big fan of.

"Thanks, Malon…" You replied a little less enthusiastically.

"Hey." You looked up and saw Link. He grinned at you and you smiled back. Malon cleared her throat and gave you a strange look. A light pink dusted across your cheeks and you looked away.

Malon giggled and looked at Link. "Hi fairy boy! How are you?"

Link didn't understand the signals that were exchanged between you and Malon, but nonetheless he sat down and greeted Malon too. "Nothing much. What about you? How's theatre club going?"

She smiled from ear to ear, "Great! We're doing a musical soon. You're gonna come, right?"

"I always go, don't I? (**Name**), you should go too." He looked over at you and you were still staring at your feet.

'_Damn it, Malon. Now she's going to make things all awkward for me when I'm around Link. But, why? I don't even like him that way…is this her way of getting back at me or something?'_

"Y-yeah, sure…" You told him. Just then, Zelda arrived at the table and Link scooted over for her.

"Zelda!" You exclaimed. Yes, she was the perfect one to tell about all these problems you've been happening.

"Oh, hello (**Name**). Something I can help you with?" She asked you politely.

You nodded your head and motioned her towards you and Link let out a disappointed sigh. She sat by you and you turned to her. Saria just made her way toward the table too, so luckily everyone else would be distracted by their own conversations.

"What's going on? Is something the matter?"

"Yeah…"

So you told her everything that happened yesterday and how Saria and Malon were angry at you and how you don't feel that way towards Link and how Malon is teasing you like you _do_ like him which, frankly, doesn't make sense to you because she likes him too!

"Take a deep breath, (**Name**)." She advised. Link was eyeing you two, but you were speaking in low voices so he couldn't hear.

"I…I don't know. I know they forgave me…but I feel like I still have loose ties with them. And just because I went to hang out with Link. But…he's my friend too, you know."

She nodded and you knew she understood. "It's okay. They've had feelings for Link for a while and they can't help it. But they could never hold a grudge, especially towards a friend like you." She placed a hand on your shoulder. "Don't let it get to you. It'll go away on its own. And Malon…she just enjoys teasing people. It means she really likes you and she's comfortable around you."

You sighed and met her eyes, "There's also something else that's bothering me, Zelda. You know Link has feelings for you too…but it surprises me that you don't feel the same. It seems like every girl here has a crush on him." You cleared your throat. "Well, not me…but yeah…"

"Can I tell you something?" She asked suddenly.

You stared at her with wide eyes. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I've never told anyone this, but I…used to like Link as well."

You gaped at her. What the-

"I was probably even in love with him. But those kinds of things don't turn out so well, especially in high school." She told you sadly.

"W-what happened?" You asked her in a low voice.

"Well, you see…Illia and I were best friends. She knew how much I liked Link, but I…I never considered that she liked him too. The day I thought Link was going to ask me to be his girlfriend…well he…he asked Illia instead!" Her face had a frown sketched on it, not to mention it was bright red.

"WHAT!" Everyone at the table turned to you. You gave them a nervous grin. "Sorry, I mean…what in the world? If Illia was your best friend, why she would that? That's low, even for her. And Link, why would he choose _her _over _you_?"

"Turns out she wasn't really the best friend I thought she was. She was hanging out with him without telling me. I never knew and after that I felt like a complete idiot. Then she moved back to Ordon and for some reason, Link kept lingering around me. But after that, I knew I couldn't let myself get attached to him like that ever again. I know it wasn't his fault, but still I-"

You pulled her in a tight hug right as you saw tears roll down her face. "It's okay. Things like that happen. It's okay…"

She hugged you back and then pulled away, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to vent like that…"

You shook your head, "No, it's fine. That's what friends are for. But…you and Illia are friends again, right? How did _that _happen?"

She removed a few strands of hair from her face and grimaced, "I decided to be the bigger person and forgive her. Of course, I'm not as close with her as I used to be and it's still a little awkward when I talk to her, but I figured that was the first step in moving on."

You looked at her. Zelda was a very strong person and the fact that she didn't show that she was still hurting from her past made her stronger. You were a little jealous. After one day of drama, you already wanted to give up. Zelda suffered much more and she was still able to stand up with her head high.

"You're…amazing…" You whispered. She didn't hear you, but that was your intent. You looked at Link and sighed. What was his story?

The bell rang and you headed to your other classes. Chemistry was easy since Zelda was there to help you. She didn't talk to you much during class. Perhaps because of the sad story she told you at lunch.

After waving goodbye, you headed to study hall. Link was already there so you took your seat by him. You waved to him and sat down, resting your head on the desk.

"Hey, something wrong?" He asked you coolly.

You glared at him. Technically, Link was the cause of all these problems and it made you angrier that he wasn't even aware of it. He puts his hands up defensively.

"What? What did I do?"

You sighed, "Nothing…"

"Well, I obviously did something. C'mon." He grabbed your face and lifted your head up from the desk so that you were staring at him. Then he let go and you let out another sigh. A few girls were glaring at you, but of course you didn't notice. Were girls always giving you dirty looks behind your back whenever you were with Link?

"It's not like you _meant _to do anything. It just _happened._ You were just being yourself, you couldn't help it. But you're kind of a dumbass for not realizing it." You paused. "Yeah, you a_re _a dumbass."

Link gave you a confused facial expression. "Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

You groaned and hit him lightly in the arm, "I'm talking about _you, _Link!"

"What about me?" He exclaimed, still unsure of why you were blaming him for things.

You furrowed your eyebrows in frustration, "Ahhh, I don't know! You're just _you!_"

"(**Name**), I don't get it…" He replied honestly.

"I mean…you're…" You struggled for the right words. "You're…you're just…you're just…" You sighed. "Really…amazing…" You clenched your fist and looked away to the side, avoiding his gaze. Your cheeks were past pink by now, they were bright red.

Even a few streaks of blush made its way onto Link's face.

"W-what?" He tried to look at you, but you turned your head further.

"Isn't that why all these girls like you? Be-because you're nice to everyone…and kind…and you definitely know how to cheer someone up…"

'_Damn it. What am I saying?'_

"No one's ever told me though…" He put a hand lightly on yours and you reluctantly met his eyes. Those familiar, blue icy eyes…

"Well, it's true…and you know it, don't you?" You asked him shyly.

He smiled nervously, "Why're you saying all this? Is someone making you?"

"N-no. It's just been on my mind. I see why Malon and Saria like you so much. Even Zel-" You put a hand over your mouth. Link gaped at you.

"What? Even Zelda what?" He pressed.

"Ummm, ahh, I meant to say Zel…dora? Yeah, this girl Zeldora keeps talking about you. I think she-"

Link glared at you. You tried to glare back at him but to no avail. You sighed and gave in. You told him everything Zelda told you at lunch.

"Ahhhh, I'm such a bad friend! I was the only one she told and I just told you and now she's going to hate me. Please don't tell her, Link! Please!" You cried.

His face was blank and you waved your hand in front of him to snap him out of it.

"I…I won't tell." He finally said. "Man…I'm such a dumbass…"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"And now she probably won't ever feel that way towards me ever again. Not that I could blame her. But I'm way over Illia. I didn't even like her that much. She kind of…_forced _herself on me, you know? I've never really had a girlfriend before her…"

You cringed. Illia and the word "girlfriend" did not belong in the same sentence.

"I still can't believe you would go out with her…I mean, over Zelda anyway…"

"What do you think I should do?" He asked you with wide eyes. But you could see that he was genuinely hurt from the truth.

"Like I told you yesterday; move on. Find someone else. Zelda moved on and you should too." You realized your words were a little harsh, but it was the best thing to do. Besides, your own mother gave you that advice a long time ago.

"Move on, huh?" He looked at you again. His eyes met yours and in that second you could've sworn you saw his eyes dilate and you felt yours widen. The look he was giving you made you feel unsteady. He's never stared at you with so much intensity before. You decided to break away from his gaze.

"Hahaha, of course when I say move on I mean…just take a break from all this. My mom always told me it was better to be in a relationship after you've finished school and all." You laughed uneasily.

"Yeah…hey, (**Name**)?" He said softly. Link propped his arm up on his desk and rested his head on his hand, but you could still feel him staring at you.

Your cheeks flushed, "Y-y-yes?" Why were you feeling so nervous all of a sudden?

"Do you want to come over tomorrow?" He cleared his throat. "Umm, I mean…so I can help you for the archery club?"

'_What do I do? Should I say yes? I mean, if it's for the archery club it should be fine…but then again why can't I just hang out with him anyway since he's my friend too? Argh, this sucks!'_

He was still waiting for an answer. You looked at the clock. There was still only 20 minutes left and you wouldn't be able to stall for that long.

Link could tell you were unsure so he said, "Look, you don't have to say yes if you don't want to.."

"Yes!" You blurted out. "Err, I mean…it's fine. If it's for the club! Then…sure!

"So if it wasn't for the club…you wouldn't want to hang out with me?" He asked you a little sadly.

You decided to choose your words carefully. "I didn't say that."

"Then why do you seem so unsure?"

"You know why…" You sighed, "You have to think about _their _feelings too. I had to apologize to Saria and Malon for yesterday. They seemed pretty upset, you know."

Link frowned and let out a tired sigh. "Yeah, you're right. But I _do_ still want to hang out with you…"

"Why?" You were unsure why Link suddenly became so interested in you. Was it because of what you told him earlier? Or was he starting to…?

You shook your head and erased that thought from your memory. There was no way. You two had just met and you knew he was off limits…for many reasons. Not that you'd ever considered him being your…

You shook your head again and waited for him to answer.

"I don't know…because you're my friend? That seems like a good enough reason. But if you're that worried about Saria and Malon then I understand."

You were started to frustrate yourself. The cutest guy in school wanted to hang out with you and he just so happened to be the guy that your two close friends had a huge crush on. And it's not like you had a crush on him so what was the big deal?

"Link, I…I'd be happy if you'd help me practice shooting arrows…" Okay, you sounded completely stupid but you weren't sure how else to word it.

He grinned. "Great. I know the perfect place. And don't worry, no one will find us there. So…come over to the Kokiri Forest at about 9:30 tomorrow."

You grimaced, "In…the morning?"

Link nodded and you let out a groan. "Is that not a good time?"

You picked your head up from the desk, "Nah, it's fine." But in your mind you were already complaining. You usually didn't get up until about noon on Saturdays. It was your only time to sleep in.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow, then!"

The bell rang and you gathered books that you didn't even end up using. You were too busy talking to Link the whole class. As you left, you finally noticed the girls that gave you glares earlier. You looked at them questionably until they looked away.

'_Okay…that was weird.' _You thought to yourself.

Well, at the least this long week of school was over. Now all you had to worry about was tomorrow. But was it the target practice you were worried about or was it the fact that your friends might see you? It was crazy how close you've gotten to everyone in just a matter of three days and now you were hanging out with the most popular guy at school tomorrow.

Most girls would be excited, but that feeling in the deep pit of your stomach wouldn't go away.


	6. Lost in the Woods

**Stella:**** So that thing with moss pointing to civilization...yeah, I got that from spongebob. xD But I had fun writing this chapter! I finally got to introduce the other skyloft characters! :D**

* * *

You woke up the next morning feeling strangely calm. That is, until you looked at your alarm clock that was shining the numbers "11:00" in bright red.

"Fuuuuuu-" You covered your mouth. Your mom would definitely kill you if she heard that word escape from your lips, but that wasn't your only concern.

You rushed to your closet and put on whatever clothes you could find. After putting them on, you looked at yourself in your mirror and shrugged. It was…half-decent. You wore a pair of denim shorts and your favorite colored cardigan with a tank top underneath. After slipping on your shoes, you ran straight for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Your mother called from the kitchen.

You hesitated, "Uh…umm…" She raised her eyebrows at you.

"Morning…jog?" You finally managed to say.

She crossed her arms together, "Okay…well, since when do you wake up before twelve on Saturdays and since when do you go jogging?"

"Today. Just now. I'll be back home soon!" And with that, you jolted out the door and ran straight towards the Kokiri Forest.

You found yourself in the familiar foresty neighborhood where all you could see were trees, trees and…more trees!

You scanned the place hoping to find Link, but he wasn't anywhere you could see. You sighed. Of course he wouldn't be here. You were supposed to meet him about an hour and a half ago. You wouldn't blame him if he was mad at you. You decided that you'd go look for him and apologize. It was the right thing to do, after all.

You began walking further into the neighborhood, until you were in a denser part of the forest. As you made another turn, you suddenly realized that you had no idea where you were.

"Okay, don't panic." You told yourself. "If anything, just look for some moss. That always points to civilization, right?"

After making more turns, you _really _had no idea where you were. Strange noises echoed throughout the forest and your courage just wasn't enough to withstand it. You started to run and it didn't matter where this time. You desperately wanted to get away from those weird sounds that seemed to be coming closer and closer. And as if your luck couldn't have been any better, you tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground.

'_Great, I get lost in the woods and now I'm about to die. I'm sorry for always insulting your weird hobby of collecting rocks to scrub your feet with, mom…'_

It was definitely a strange last thought to think before you died, but it was probably because you _didn't _die.

A hand reached for yours and pulled you up. After brushing yourself off, you opened your mouth to thank your savior, but then…

"What're you doing here, stupid girl?" Demanded an annoyed voice.

"Mido." You sighed, "Just got lost. Do I need an explanation for that?"

He placed a hand on his hip and glared at you, "Not surprising. This is the Lost Woods after all. And a girl as stupid as you would have no trouble getting lost here."

"First of all, stop calling me stupid. It's (**Name**). And what about you? What're _you_ doing here?"

He scoffed at you, "I _live _here."

"In the Lost Woods?"

"No, dummy. The Kokiri Forest. I came here to check out this weird temple shrine thing for Saria."

"Oh…," You paused. "Wait, Saria is here too?"

He nodded and he looked rather impatient, "Yeah. Me, Saria and that bastard Link live here. I'm going to meet up with Saria right now." Mido stopped and looked at you. "Do you want to come or not?"

You shook your head slowly, "Maybe some other time. I gotta meet up with – " You threw a hand over your lips.

He raised his eyebrows, "With who?"

"Umm…u-uhh…" You stuttered.

Mido sighed, "Whatever. I don't have time for this. Later."

You watched him walk down further into the forest and you let out a sigh of relief.

"So who were supposed to meet up with?" A voice asked behind you.

You turned around, "Link…"

"You kept me waiting long enough." He told you with a smug smile on his face.

You looked at him apologetically, "I am so _so _sorry! You have every right to be mad at me right now. Heck, I'd be mad at me…"

He ruffled your hair, "It's okay. I'm not mad. I just thought you forgot. Maybe I should've called you or something.

"I don't have your number." You instantly blurted out.

Link chuckled, "Well, I should give it to you then."

After you two exchanged numbers, Link led you through the forest-like labyrinth and into a more open area of the woods. He set up a few targets and afterwards, he handed you a bow and some arrows.

"Ready?" He asked you coolly.

You deadpanned, "Ummm…no?"

"Well, since you kept me waiting, you're gonna have to be ready anyway."

You glared at him and reluctantly held up your bow.

"Okay, do exactly what I do." Link told you and pulled back the string of his bow. He took a steady aim and hit the target dead on like a pro.

You gaped at him, "Uhh….and how do you expect me to do _that_?"

He let out a small sigh and walked over to you. He picked your arms up and forced into the right position so you could shoot your arrow properly. Your face turned slightly pink at the close proximity.

"Now, shoot."

"Right…" You aimed for the closest target and…completely missed. You turned to Link with a pout on your face.

"I told you I'm no good at this."

"It just takes practice. Try again." And so you did and somehow you didn't manage to miss as badly.

After an hour or two, you finally had enough skill to shoot your arrow at the target. Well, it was very far off from the center, but at least you were able to hit the board.

"I'm tired!" You complained and held your bow out for Link to take.

"Already? Well, I guess we can call it a day. What do you want to do now?"

You looked at him. You expected to go home after this, not hang out with him longer. What would happen if Saria saw you?

"Uhh….uhh…!"

He gave you a sideways glance and chuckled, "It's not that hard of a question."

"Well…what do _you _usually do on Saturdays?"

"Target practice," He said honestly, "Or practice with my sword."

"You're just good at everything, aren't you?" You muttered sarcastically.

He smirked, "Not everything. Hey, why don't we – "

"Link! Hey, Link! Link! Link! Link!" A familiar youthful voice rung in the air. Link grimaced at each mention of his name.

"What is it…Navi?" He asked his little sister impatiently.

"You didn't forget what today was, right? Right? Right?"

"…no…" Link furrowed his eyebrows. "But you can remind me…"

Navi looked at her brother in disbelief, "It's _mom's _birthday! You forgot, didn't you?"

"Ahaha..no…" He cleared his throat and turned to you. "Well, I guess I should go…."

You nodded, "Y-yeah…I'll see you in school."

Navi's eyes darted from Link to you. "Link, you're so rude! Why don't you invite her over?"

You and Link exchanged glances and you waved your arms back and forth, "No! Really, it's fine. I don't want to intrude and all."

Link smiled slightly at you. "Nah, I think it'll be fine. I mean, unless you don't want to come."

You sighed. It bothered you so much that you were with Link because of Saria's never-ending crush on him. But, something was telling you that you shouldn't feel bad. Link was your friend after all and it's not like you were hanging out with him in…_that _way. And Saria knew that…right?

"I guess I can…for a little bit."

You and Link strolled behind Navi while she talked your ear off about…almost anything. It really surprised you though. Navi seemed to know a lot of things at such a young age. About five minutes later, your attention span was up and you started staring off into space. You didn't seem to notice anything around you and you especially didn't notice when Navi disappeared.

"Navi? No, don't run off by yourself! Navi! Come back here!" Link's frantic voice pulled you back into reality.

"Huh? What happened?" You asked him since you were oblivious to what just went on.

Link ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, "Navi ran off. She's gonna get lost like she always does. It'll take me forever to find her…"

You pursed your lips, "Um…well why don't we split up?"

"It wouldn't be a good idea if _you _got lost too…" You glared at him and he sighed. You softened your expression after seeing the look in his eyes. You knew he didn't mean it offensively. He was just worried about his sister. It was a little weird seeing Link stressed out like this. You didn't really think Link stressed out at all.

"Well…we'll still have a better chance of finding her. And if I get lost, I'll text you or something!" You told him with some sort of new found confidence.

He nodded slowly, "Alright. I guess that'll work. Okay, I'll take the left then and you take the right."

You gave him a thumbs up and ran off. After a few minutes of running, you stopped to catch your breath.

'_Okay…I'm more out of shape than I thought…'_

You looked at your surroundings. It seemed like someone just dumped a whole can of green paint everywhere. That was all you saw; the color green. Well, green and brown, but there were trees everywhere you looked. When you actually took a moment to look at everything, you realized it was kind of…peaceful. It definitely did seem like a place Saria would enjoy. Maybe you'd even want to check out that temple for yourself someday. That is, if you can figure your way through the Lost Woods first.

You brushed yourself off and restarted your search for Link's little sister. This time, however, you went at a steady pace.

"Navi! Hey, Navi! Where are you? Can you hear me? It's (**Name**)!" You called out desperately in hopes that the hyperactive child would hear you.

Instead of reply, you heard giggling instead. Familiar giggling. Yeah, it was definitely Navi. Just as you thought you were heading towards the right path, it forked out in front of you.

"Ugh, great! Just what I needed." You let out a loud groan. "NAVI! WHERE ARE YOU?"

You were frustrated by now. About an hour passed by and you still couldn't find this kid.

'_Alright, forget it. I don't care if my legs are screaming at me, I am finding this kid and I'm getting the hell outta here!'_

You started running at lightning speed. The speed that you were going surprised you and everything whizzed by you as a big green blur. Yup, your legs were definitely going to be sore tomorrow. After turning a few more turns, you saw someone, but your legs were moving too fast to come to a complete stop.

"Owwwww~" You opened your eyes after the sudden collision and froze.

"Uhh...hey (**Name**)…" Link looked up at you with nervous eyes.

He was laying on the ground (due to you running right smack into him) and you were hovering over him. It was a pretty awkward position. Unless, of course, you two were lovers or something…but you two weren't so it did, in fact, make it _pretty awkward._

"Umm…uhh…Link….you…uh!" You started babbling like an idiot and he still had that nervous expression written all over his face.

You attempted to get up, but due to your clumsiness, you just ended up falling on him again. He let out a soft groan and you looked at him apologetically. But now after getting a closer look at him, (_way _closer at that) you realized how handsome he was. Sure, you thought he was handsome before, but now that you were literally in his face, you definitely saw his seemingly perfect facial features.

But before you could (creepily) take in any more of Link's flawless face, a shrill cry caused both you and Link to cringe.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER?" You and Link both turned your heads to see Navi, gaping and pointing at you two.

You were getting ready to jump up from the ground and explain, but then…

"Yeah, what _are _you doing (**Name**)?" You turned your head the other way and instantly rose up. Too fast, actually, that you had to take a few steps back to regain balance. Link followed shortly after you.

"S-Saria! I was just – you see, we were just…ummm…target practice!" You blurted out and looked at your green haired friend with her arms crossed and a frown etched on her face.

Mido walked up beside her, "What kind of target practice is that?"

Link's cheeks flushed, "For the archery club, but we were looking…for…" He trailed off as he saw Saria starting to walk away.

He gave you a worried glance and you returned it with one of your own. You blinked a few times and ran after her leaving behind Link, Mido and Navi staring at your fading figure in the distance.

"Saria! Wait, please. Let me explain!" You finally reached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off, "Explain what, (**Name**)?"

"Explain what happened out there. It's not what you think, really. We really _were_ doing target practice and then Navi came and then she got lost and then we went to look for her and split up and then – "

"Yeah, okay…" She replied sadly. You walked in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm telling the truth! Why don't you believe me?"

"Do you like Link?" She suddenly asked you.

Your eyes widened and you took a step back. "What?"

"Do you?"

You shook your head slowly, "No." You avoided meeting her gaze at all cost. You didn't see him that way, but why did the question seem so hard to answer? You couldn't be…no. You shook your head from that thought.

"Look me in the eyes and say it." She demanded in an unusually serious tone.

You brought your head up slowly to make your (**e/c**) eyes meet hers. In her eyes, you saw hurt and betrayal and it was as if her eyes were stabbing you in the gut. Why did this matter so much to her anyway? He was just one guy…

"I…" You took a deep breath and continued a bit louder, "I don't have feelings for Link whatsoever!"

It took her a few seconds, but she nodded. "Okay, (**Name**). Then it's fine."

"You're still mad at me though…" You pointed out flatly.

"Well…it's not like Link ever wants to hang out with me these days…and even if I tried not to be mad, how could I not? Look at you!" She smiled softly and pointed at you.

You looked at her questionably. "What about me?"

"You're so pretty, (**Name**)." She told you simply. You cocked your head to the side.

Did Saria just call you pretty? You didn't think there was anything that special about you. You had normal (**h/c**) hair and normal (**e/c**) eyes. Where did that come from all of a sudden?

You blushed and looked down, "T-thanks…Saria. And I'm sorry, you know…"

She shook her head, "No, I let my emotions get the better of me again. Link is your friend too and I was being selfish."

'_Well…she does have a point…'_

"So you don't mind if I hang out with him?"

"I guess I can't really do anything about it, now can I?"

You two started walking back to where Mido, Link and Navi were, but the whole way back you kept thinking about the question Saria asked you earlier. At least now you had Saria who knew the way back.

"So…you really _don't _like him?"

You sighed, "…no."

"Really?"

You were pretty sure you didn't, but you wanted to be **completely **sure. You only met the guy a little less than a week ago, right? But then why…?

"No, for the last time I do NOT like LINK!" You exclaimed loudly.

You waited for her to answer and looked up to see that you already made it to that familiar area. She stared at you with wide eyes and you looked at the other three. Navi was distracted by something flying in the air. Mido just snickered and Link had an expression on his face that was quite…unreadable.

"Damn it…why do I always screw things up?" You muttered to yourself.

"Umm…(**Name**)?" Link started walking up to you.

You stepped back, "Umm…I think I should head home now." You told him nervously. "Thanks for helping me. And I hope your mom has a happy birthday."

Thank goodness you were already by the forest opening because you walked towards it as quickly as you could and you refused to turn your head back. But not before hearing Mido's comment.

"Hahaha, I guess you can't get every girl you see!"

You ran straight home after that and busted the door open.

"Oh, (**Name**) you're home! Good! Look who's here!" Your mother happily stated and pointed to the five youths in your living room.

"(**Name**)! We've missed you!" They cried out in unison.

"Groose, Cawlin and Strich? And Pipit and Karane too?" You smiled and all your worries from just a few moments ago vanished as you embraced your friends from Skyloft.

"What're you all doing here?" You asked them excitedly.

Groose, your tall friend with bright red hair that pointed up in the front, smirked and wrapped an arm around you, "I knew you couldn't survive without 'ol Groosey here. So I told everyone we should come see you!"

The only other girl, Karane, smacked Groose playfully, "It was me and Pipit's idea, actually. We thought we'd invite Groose and of course Cawlin and Strich follow him everywhere so we had no choice but to bring them too.

You looked at Cawlin and Strich thoughtfully. They still looked the same when you left them. Cawlin was still short and had a little chub here and there. Strich was the exact opposite. He was still tall and skinny. You giggled at the two.

"But we're on fall break so we thought it'd be nice to see you. You don't mind, do you?" Pipit asked you with a serious tone. He was always serious though. Something about knighthood and stuff…

"Of course not! I'm glad you all came. I've missed you, but are you all staying the night here?"

"I don't know." Karane replied honestly. "Hey, mom! Can we crash here for the next few days?"

Your mom answered back immediately, "Sure! There are only two guest bedrooms though!"

With that, the boys got up and ran through your whole house to try to find the rooms. Karane was going to be sleeping in your room of course, but Pipit hated the idea of having to share a room with any of those three idiots.

After you finished laughing at their silliness that you missed so much, your phone vibrated from inside your pocket.

'_(__**Name**__), it's Link. Do you think we can talk later?'_

Unbeknownst to you, Karane was looking over your shoulder at your phone. Before you could reply, she took the phone right out of your hands.

"So who's Link? Your new boyfriend? I'm shocked!" She giggled.

Your cheeks flushed, "N-no! You know I'm not like that..."

Before you could take your phone back, she was already typing up a message to send to him.

"Karane! What're you doing?"

"I'm telling him to call you later. Does ten o'clock sound okay? It's a Saturday so it should be fine. Plus, I want to know everything about this guy! I can't believe you have his number. You would never ask for a guy's number back at Skyloft!"

"It's NOT like that! And don't text on my phone without asking!" But she already sent the text message and you facepalmed.

"It'll be fine. I'll be here to walk you through it~" She told you reassuringly.

"Right. So how's your relationship with Pipit going?" You shot at her and smiled evilly as you saw her face turn red.

Pipit and Karane have always like each other, but they still haven't admitted their feelings towards each other. You always played this card when Karane would take things too far with you.

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!" She threw your phone at you and your caught it in your hand. It vibrated again.

'_Okay. Sounds good.'_

You were mentally screaming at yourself. Things always seemed to go wrong when it dealt with Link, but now at least your friends were here to help you. You shook your head and decided you never wanted to get lost in the woods again.

* * *

**Stella: And I've never done this before, but I feel like I should've. Well, I'd like to thank these lovely people for the reviews and support of this story! :D**

_HitomiTaisho_

_Shadow's Life Spand_

_Link's Princess_

_Princess Zelda-figure skater_

_NekoGirl72_

_ BbiribbomBberibbom-Kawaii_

_ForestRose10_

_Animelover1754_

_teamsaria_

_GlissGirl99_

**and my anon. reviewers too! :D If I missed anyone, please tell me.**

**Well, I hope you all continue to enjoy my hhs fic and please leave reviews! I'll try to update soon! -u-**


	7. Courage

**Stella: Boo...it's august. Although I'm happy that my birthday's coming up (in six days, to be exact ;]), now I can say I have school next month. *sigh* Well, I can't say this was my favorite chapter since I had a hard time thinking of what to write, but I think it turned out okay. Enjoy~**

* * *

"So, spill it! Who's this Link guy?" Karane asked you repeatedly as you two made your way to your room.

You sighed, "Just…a friend. I met him the day before I started school. No big deal."

She giggled, "If it's no big deal, then why're you blushing so much?"

True enough, you felt your cheeks heating up even more. Ever since Link texted you, your face just wouldn't go back to its normal skin complexion. To make it worse, your palms were a little sweaty and your heart was beating faster than normal. It was only about six, almost seven o'clock. You had only about three hours until Link called you. Maybe you could pretend you were asleep or in the shower or…

"Hey, you're not trying to come up with excuses to get out of the phone call are you?" Karane stated, interrupting your thoughts.

"W-what? No! That's crazy. Hahaha…" You laughed nervously and watched as Karane placed her hands on her hips.

"C'mon! We're best friends, right?" She started, "And you know you can tell me anything like I know I can tell you everything. Why are you so flustered? I won't say anything to anyone else."

You shook your head, "That's not it. I'm not nervous about telling you or anything. I already know I can tell you anything." You sent a nervous smile her way. "It's just that…I guess this whole _topic _makes me nervous…"

"What do you mean?"

You started playing with your hair due to your nervousness, "You know…cause he's…a _guy _and I'm…"

"A girl?" She finished your sentence for you. Your face turned redder, if that were even possible at the moment.

"Y-yeah…"

Karane laughed and placed a hand on your shoulder, "And? What's so bad about that? Is it because you…_like _this guy?"

You pursed your lips and shook your head frantically, "No no no! I told you, it's not like that! It's just…I've never really…you know, I've never really been good at this kind of stuff. Guys are hard to talk to."

She raised her eyebrows up, "But…Pipit, Groose, Cawlin and Strich are all guys and we've all been best friends since we were little."

"But this is different!" You protested loudly.

"He's hard to talk to because you like him."

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Your red tomato face would say otherwise." She snickered and placed a mirror in front of you. You crossed your arms together and huffed.

"Okay, I'll stop. But I'm just trying to help you out." She told you apologetically.

You stared at the floor before replying. "I…I don't know…"

"Hmm? You don't know what?"

You furrowed your eyebrows together and buried your face in a pillow. "I…I don't know if I like him!" You finally admitted in a muffled voice. You waited for an answer and decided to lift your head up and look at your best friend, who was staring at you with her mouth opened wide.

"W-well! Say something woman!" You yelled.

She closed her mouth and a smile made its way onto her face and she started clapping slowly, "Well, well. I'm so proud of you (**Name**). Your first boyfriend!"

You let out a tired sigh, "I told you, I don't know yet…it's a little complicated."

"And why is that?"

You began to tell her everything that happened during your long and eventful week at your new school. You told her about your friends Saria and Malon and how they had that crazy infatuation for Link and how they were angry at your for getting smoothies with him. You told her about Illia and how she didn't like you for some unknown reason, but it was related to Skyloft. You told her about Ghirahim and how unbelievably pale and rude he was. You told her about Mido and how you thought he had a thing for Saria. You told her about Zelda, who was basically like the school's own goddess and her crazy relationship with Link and Illia back in the day. You told her about your weird teachers. And then you spent the most telling her about Link.

"That seems so romantic…" She commented dreamily.

"Romantic?" You deadpanned. "What're you talking about? It's hell. Skyloft seemed so much simpler."

"Well, everything happens for a reason and – " A thud coming from the door cut her off. You and her both looked at the door curiously and heard voices arguing.

"Idiots! You're making too much noise!" It was Pipit's voice from the other side of the door.

"Me? I was here first! Now move, lover boy!" And then it was Groose.

"Yeah, move!" Cawlin.

"I wonder what kind of bugs live in Hyrule…" And Strich.

You and Karane exchanged glances and marched up to the door. Karane opened it and the boys tumbled into your room.

"Mind explaining?" You glared at each boy by your feet. They cowered. They knew better then to make you angry.

"It wasn't like that, (**Name**). See, I was helping your father move some boxes like a good knight, and I noticed these three idiots eavesdropping by your door." Pipit explained while trying to keep his composure despite how slightly frightened he was under your death stare.

"Hey! We weren't eavesdropping, you punk!" Groose protested. "We were just…uhh…"

"Just WHAT?" You roared, causing Groose to flinch.

"Okay…sorry, (**Name**)…I guess we were…sorta eavesdropping…" Groose finally admitted.

You sighed and kicked him in the ribs. After you finished listening to his complaints, you put your hands on your hips. "And how much did you hear?"

"Well…most of it…" Cawlin stated.

"All of it." Strich corrected.

You groaned and fell on your bed. You looked at your phone. Eight-thirty. Great.

"You know…" Pipit said thoughtfully. "We're your friends, too. We'll be there to help you out whenever you need us."

Groose, finally recovered from being kicked, nodded his head. "Yeah, you know it! I want to give this Link kid a little roughin' up."

Your face heated up, "W-what? Why?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Cause, he must not have common sense. If he _did _have common sense, he would've snatched you up right away and – OWWWWW!"

He never got to finish before you gave him a swift kick in the leg. "Groose, don't say weird things like that."

Everyone in the room laughed, including you. You really missed Skyloft, especially your best friends. No one could replace them.

"Point is…" Karane started. "We're here to help! And well, since everyone basically knows, we'll all be able to support you later!" She gave you a thumbs up.

"Oh yeah…for the phone call?" Strich pointed out.

"The one at ten o'clock!" Cawlin snickered.

You balled your fists together and contemplated on giving them a blow to the face face, but you took a deep breath and decided it was best not to cause anyone else any pain. Groose would be your punching bag for tonight.

"I really hate you guys, you know that?" You laughed sarcastically and slouched down to the floor.

They cuddled up around you and pulled you into a tight embrace, "We love you, too~"

"Awww, little (**Name**)-chan is growin' up so fast!" Groose cried and wrapped his arms around your waist.

You groaned and pushed them all away, "You guys…ugh, fine. You can be here when he calls. It's not like I…" You looked down to the floor searching for the right words, "It's not like I'll…know what to say anyway."

All five of them fist pumped and jumped excitedly around you.

"Well, we still have about an hour! Mom just made dinner. Let's go eat!" Karane cheered happily and headed out of your room with Pipit, Groose, Cawlin and Strich following behind.

"She's my mother, not yours…" You muttered, but nonetheless followed them to the kitchen.

Your table wasn't big enough for eight people, so Cawlin, Strich and Pipit pulled up chairs to sit on. Each of them chatted amongst themselves, telling you what's been happening back home at Skyloft and how it's not as fun without you there and all that good stuff. You remained silten, playing with your food rather than eating it until your mother called out your name.

"(**Name**), what's wrong? I made your favorites. You haven't had one bite since we sat down." She pointed out worriedly.

"Yeah…" You put your fork down and continued to stare at your plate. "I guess I'm just not really in the mood to eat anything right now…"

Karane glanced at your mother, then you. "Say, mom…do you know someone named Link?"

You perked your head up and glared at Karane and shook your head, but she waved you off and continued her conversation.

"Yes, I met him the first day we moved in. He was nice enough to walk (**Name**) home." Your mother glanced at you. "And he _is _the looker. I think he'd be perfect for her, wouldn't you agree?"

"MOM!" You rose up from your seat and stomped on the ground before turning on your heel and marching to your room.

You heard for your father laugh, "C'mon dear, she's too young for boys right now."

Karane cleared her throat, "I'm sorry. I should go talk to her."

"Nah, just wait Karane. That's how she is. She'll talk about it when she feels like she needs to." Pipit advised her.

You didn't hear anything more as you opened the door to your room and slammed it shut.

Nine thirty. How grand.

You didn't know how long you were lying in your bed just staring at your ceiling when you heard a knock at your door.

"Who is it?" You asked, even though you already had an idea of who it was.

"It's me, Karane. Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

She opened the door and you sat up. She sat down beside you and put a hand on your leg and looked at you apologetically.

"(**Name**), look. I'm sorry, okay? I guess I still have the tendency to take things a little too far." She chuckled dryly.

You shook your head, "Don't apologize. I was being overdramatic, like always. It's just – "

Your phone began to vibrate. You waited to see if it would vibrate for a second time. It did.

"It's just…" You were still trying to finish your sentence and Karane looked at you in disbelief.

"What are you doing!" She exclaimed and picked up your phone and placed it in your hands, "Pick up, idiot!"

"B-b-b-but I'm not ready!"

Just then, your door opened to reveal the rest of the crew and they took their place on the bed, crowding you. You took a deep breath and signaled them to be quiet. With another deep breath, you flipped your phone open and pressed the button for speakerphone.

"H-hello?" You said into your small phone in a shaky voice.

"(**Name**)," The all-to-familiar voice said on the other line. "Hey, what's up?"

"…nothing." You finally replied, a little too late.

"Well…hey, about today…I'm sorry. It must've put you in an awkward position earlier. Well, I guess it was awkward either way with you lying on top of me…but that's not what I wanted to talk about"

Your friends stared at you with wide eyes, not believing what they heard. You mentally facepalmed yourself. You completely forgot to tell Karane about the incident in the Lost Woods earlier that day. She was never going to let you live this one down.

You found the voice to speak and replied quietly, "Why are you apologizing?"

"It's partly my fault, right? Saria wouldn't really talk to me after that."

"O-oh, um…" You could only guess where this was leading to.

"(**Name**)…" He mumbled quietly. You stared at the phone for a second, trying to ignore the looks the Skyloft crew was giving you.

"Y-yes?" You asked, your voice a little higher than usual.

"When you and Saria were walking back to us…well…" He trailed off as if he was suddenly unsure he wanted to mention it.

You remembered clearly what you told Saria earlier that day. _"No, for the last time I do NOT like LINK!" _You cringed at the fact knowing Link heard you say that. You probably seemed like a jerk for saying it so rashly like that. Maybe he misunderstood and thought that when you said the word "like," you meant it a platonic way. Not in a term of affection or anything of that sort. But, seriously, you all were in high school. What else could that have meant?

You and Link let a minute of silence pass. One awkward silent minute. Karane looked at you and motioned you to say something. You sighed and picked your phone back up.

"Link, I…" You searched in your mind for the right words. "Whatever I said back there, whether it was true or not, I said them so Saria wouldn't be upset."

"Oh…so you were _lying?_" He asked and you were unsure whether or not his tone was playful or sarcastic.

"I uh…ummm…" You were honestly lost on how to answer this. According to your conversation with Karane earlier, you remembered correctly you told her that you didn't know if you liked Link or not. So what were you supposed to say?

"I don't know!" You blurted out and instantly regretted it the moment the words escaped your lips. Your friends could only guess what you were talking about and they definitely guessed right. They all stared at you in complete shock, but you were paying no attention to them. Your skin turned pale at the own horror you caused yourself.

"(**Name**)? Hello, (**Name**)?" You heard Link's voice from the phone in front of you, but for some reason, it felt as it was all the way across the room.

"(**Name**)! Say something!" Karane yelled and threw the phone at you, causing it to land in your lap. You shook your head and brought yourself back from outer space.

"(**Name**), who was that?" Link inquired.

"Oh it was…" You paused to think of a good excuse. "It was the TV. Sorry, I'll turn it _off."_ You glared at Karane who smiled sheepishly at you.

Your head was getting dizzy from all the crazy emotions welling up inside of you. Did you just tell Link you liked him? Did you even _like _him? But telling him you didn't know was the same as telling him you _did _like him. Yes, you'd admit that he was a very nice guy, handsome at that and talented at a lot of things, but that didn't mean you…_liked _him right? Whatever this crazy feeling was that was rising up in your chest, you knew you'd never felt it before coming here. No, just because every time he always managed to cheer you up somehow or just because he could never seem to be angry with just _you, _thatdidn't mean that you_ liked _him…right?

"(**Name**)…I don't know either…" He told you quietly. You blinked a few times and you realized the hand you were holding the phone with was shaking.

You were almost too afraid to ask, but you gathered up the courage to do so anyway. "You…don't know what, Link?"

He laughed dryly from the other end, "I-I…don't know if…I l-like you or not either…"

Your eyes widened at those words. So…there was a possibility that he felt the same? So…did that mean you _did _like him? You only met him less than a week ago, but it was true when people said love, or _like, _could come and go as fast or slow as it pleased. This was definitely one of those fast times. But you've never gotten so close to someone so fast. It seemed as if you and Link bonded instantly. Sure, you and Saria, Zelda and Malon got along pretty well too, but Link was _different._ Even though he was the cause of most of your problems, being with him felt like you had no problems.

You couldn't deny it anymore. You _liked _Link. Was there any other cause of your irregular heartbeat or sweaty palms? But, liking a guy like him meant consequences. What about your friends? And you've never had any real experiences of any sort with a guy before. What if he took advantage of you? But you knew he would never do that kind of thing. Still, the major worry was about Zelda, Saria and Malon. You decided that you'd just hide these feelings for now. Until you were _definitely _sure that was how you felt. Until or if you felt something more. Not like if it was just a silly school crush, which you were trying to convince yourself it was at the moment because that's all it was. A crush.

…for now.

You swallowed the lump in the throat and replied as honestly as you could, "I…I really don't know what to say now…" Yup. That was a total honest reply.

He inhaled sharply, "It's alright. Anyways, I just called to apologize about earlier. Navi said she was sorry too, by the way…"

"Y-yeah, it's fine…"

"So, I guess I'll see you in school then…?" He asked, as if he was unsure if you were going to go to school or not on Monday.

"Mhmm…"

"Okay, well…see you."

Before he hung up, you called out to him, "Wait, Link!"

"Yeah? What's up, (**Name**)?" Link questioned, concern clouding up in his voice.

"I just…" You said softly, "I don't want to make anyone upset." You finally managed to say, surprising yourself.

He waited a second before replying, "Look, whatever decision you decide to make is the right one because it's the one that speaks from your heart. Don't worry too much about what other people think, okay? Just have courage." You were moved by his little speech. You didn't think Link was capable of saying deep things like that. You felt your cheeks heating up.

"Thank you…"

"No problem. If you ever want to talk, you know I'm here." He told you reassuringly.

You nodded, although he couldn't see it. "Yeah, see you later?"

He chuckled lightly from the other end, "Of course. Bye."

You heard the other line hang up, but you still stared at your phone and recollected everything that just happened.

"Hello? Earth to (**Name**)?" Pipit's voice called out to you.

"Maybe I should put a bug down her shirt." Strich snickered.

"Yeah, do that and she'll definitely kill you." Karane told him with a serious tone. Then she turned to you. "(**Name**)! Good job! I'm so proud of you~"

Groose nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you definitely handled that well."

"Now all we have to do is meet the fellow and make sure he's suitable for (**Name**)." Cawlin joked.

You were finally aware of the voices around you and you shook your head. After realizing everything that happened, you let out a loud piercing scream that caused everyone to cover their ears up in response.

"I can't believe I just said all that! What am I going to do!" You yelled out in annoyance and confusion.

"I know you're worried about your friends and their feelings, but if they were really your friends, they'd let him go for you." Karane explained and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"So…" Pipit started to say slowly, "You _do _like this guy, right?"

You glanced at him and your cheeks began to heat up again, "Y-yes. And it sucks…"

"Well, 'ol Groosey here will rough him up if he doesn't – "

You landed one right on his left cheek, causing him to stumble back a few steps, "Shut up, Groose."

After more talking and advice, Cawlin, Strich, Groose and Pipit left your room to go to their own rooms. It was past midnight and you were beyond tired, both mentally and physically. You turned your lights off and gave Karane an extra blanket. After telling each other goodnight, you sighed and turned your back towards her.

"I just need courage. That's all I need." You whispered to yourself before drifting off to sleep. Maybe you would dream about a certain guy in green that was a little too good at everything….

* * *

**Stella: ****The reader is just so stubborn, huh? Well, at least she finally admitted it! Now things will finally start moving! Yeah! :D**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I think there's too much fluff, so I guess I'll have to do something evil next chapter. Boo, I like fluff... Happy August everyone, btw! Please review and tell me what you think! :DD **


	8. Step It Up

**Stella: Finally~ I feel like it's been forever since I've updated this. But yeah, this chapter has lots of drama in it, so be prepared! I hope I wrote it okay. I doubt myself too much. :P**

* * *

You pulled the string back on your bow and hit the target dead on. Everyone cheered and you were handed probably the biggest trophy you've ever seen. You turned to all the happy and proud faces in front of you and held your trophy up high.

There was one specific person you were looking for.

"Hey, congrats." Said a voice you knew all too well.

You turned around and instantly threw your arms around the familiar male. "Link!"

He held you in his arms and you saw as the corner of his lips curved upwards. He leaned down and his face was just inches from yours and then –

"AHHHH!" You screamed at the loud beeping sound your alarm clock was making. You looked over and saw Karane still sleeping, but this time with ear buds in since this was the third morning in a row you jumped up from your bed screaming.

It was Tuesday. It's been three days since you talked to Link over the phone and (sort of) told him how you felt. You faked a stomach ache yesterday although your mom could tell it was something else that was bothering you, but decided to let you stay home anyway. It wasn't until last night when Karane said something like, "You need to step it up, you big whimp!" That's when you decided you'd have to face your fears sooner rather than later. It couldn't be that bad facing Link, right? But now you're friends wouldn't be there to help you. Well, not your _Skyloft _friends anyway. It would cause a bit of drama if you told your _Hyrule_ friends.

You sighed and put on your school uniform. After going downstairs and plopping a bagel in your mouth, you headed out the door with a heavy feeling in your chest.

~…~

Unbeknownst to you, the Skyloft group already rose out of their beds where they were pretending to sleep. Karane busted the doors open of the guest rooms.

"Alright, boys! Ready to go to school?" Karane exclaimed satisfyingly as she stood over them in her new school uniform. The guys all got up and from their beds with their new uniforms on as well. The only difference between their uniforms and yours was that their Triforce insignia was replaced by a red Loftwing, a bird that represented Skyloft's Knight Academy School.

"Ugh, why are we doing this again?" Groose groggily asked.

"Because, idiot," Pipit began, "(**Name**) needs our help and we can't let her down!"

"What about Knight Academy?" Strich piped up after straightening his tie.

"We'll get the same credits. We're in the Foreign Exchange Student program anyway. And we're only doing this for the semester. Who knows? This could be fun~" Karane sang and skipped happily down the hallway.

"(**Name**) is going to be so mad…" Cawlin mumbled as he followed after the group.

"She'll thank us later." Groose reassured them. "We _did _come to visit her, after all. We just didn't tell her we're enrolling in her school for the semester."

"Did we plan this before or after she moved?" Strich cluelessly asked the group.

"After, idiot." Pipit muttered in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, mom. We're going to school now!" Karane told your mother as she and the group made their way out of the door.

Your mother, who knew everything about this, waved to them, "Alright! Be safe and have fun. Watch out for my (**Name**)!"

"We will. We'll see you later." Pipit told her and with that, your friends made their way to Hyrule High School.

~…~

"Hmm, what class do I have? I missed yesterday, so I must have…math. Ugh…" You muttered to yourself as you entered your grand school. It still took getting used to how big the school was, but you were slowly adjusting.

You went to your math class and sat down. Saria walked in shortly afterwards and smiled at you. After a small conversation about each other's weekends, class began. Math went by fairly slow. All you really wanted to do was to go home. It felt weird talking to Saria after you already admitted to yourself that you…_liked _Link. But Saria seemed to be in a better mood than usual so your mind eased a bit.

After math, you headed to chorus. You and Malon did some talking and you noticed that Malon was in a more cheerful mood than usual as well. Strange. Did something happen yesterday while you were gone? Well, after singing the song from last class, "Epona's Song," you spent the rest of the class day dreaming about a certain golden-haired, blue-eyed teen…

The bell rang and you shook your head from those thoughts. It made you feel…somewhat guilty and you knew exactly why it did. It was harder to face your friends this way. It just felt like you were stabbing them in the back in a sense, although that was a bit of a dramatic way to put it. You sighed and made your way to lunch with the very content Malon.

"You know, you seem to be in a really good mood Malon." You pointed out as you two walked towards the cafeteria.

She stopped humming and smiled widely at you, "That's 'cause today's a really special day!"

You were going to ask what was so special, but before you knew it, you two had already made it to the cafeteria. Everyone was already seated and it wasn't until you saw all the balloons and little gifts on the table when your realized why Malon and Saria said it was a very special day. But that wasn't the only thing that caught your eye.

"(**Name**)! We've been looking all over for you! Man, this school is huuuuuuge~" You looked straight past your table and saw Karane waving her hand. Karane. Wait, what was Karane doing at your school? In a school uniform?

"Hmm? Are those new friends of yours Sky girl?" Malon asked you curiously. You walked up to your table where Zelda, Link, Saria, Illia and even Agitha and Ruto were already sitting. They stared at the group approaching you. Once you were standing between the table and your Skyloft friends, you placed a hand on your hip and glared at the group.

"(**N-name**)…don't look so angry." Groose laughed nervously. "We thought you'd be happy…"

"No, I thought she was going to be pretty mad." Cawlin muttered behind Groose and received an elbow to the gut.

You shook your head and glared at the latter. Your lips were pursed and it seemed as if there was a dark aura surrounding you. At the same time, it felt as if the temperature dropped by a few degrees. You impatiently tapped your foot to the floor waiting for a legit explanation.

Pipit held up his tie, pointing to the red bird. "See? We're doing the Foreign Exchange Program."

Karane nodded in agreement, "Yeah! And Knight Academy wasn't as fun without you, so we thought we'd come to you instead since…you…" She trailed off, shrinking under your glare.

The whole table remained silent. All eyes were on you. Except Illia's. She was staring straight at Karane, who didn't seem to notice her at all. You weren't exactly angry at the fact that they enrolled in your school for the semester. It was the fact that none of them told you about it!

"C'mon. Don't be mad! At least say something!" Karane pleaded and clapped her hands together.

You let out a tired sigh, "I'm hungry." You replied blankly and sat down beside Malon.

"You're not going to introduce us?" Groose asked. You turned your glare at him and he instantly turned away.

"Well there's no need for introductions anyway." Karane said, suddenly in a cheerful mood. "I think I know who everyone is."

She pointed to teach person at the table and called out their names correctly. She purposely chose to point to Link last.

"And by the way (**Name**) talks about you so much, you must be Link." She smiled and each girl (besides Agitha) turned and gave you a questionable expression. You decided to stare at the table so no one could see the blood rushing to your face.

Everyone introduced themselves to each other without any problems, but the circular table was too small that the group had to move to a rectangular table. You sat down first, still in a somewhat angry mood, and laid your head down. You turned around when you felt someone tap your shoulder.

"Mind if I sit here?" Link asked politely with a small smile on his face. Your heart instantly skipped a beat.

You smiled back with a small smile of yourself and shrugged your shoulders, "Go ahead." Well, it didn't seem as if talking to Link would be _that_ hard.

"Something wrong?"

You shrugged your shoulders again and forced a halfhearted smile. Karane and the others sat on the other side of you and the Hyrule group sat on the other side of Link. Now that everything settled down a little, you finally noticed Illia looking at you and your friends with a very angry expression on her face.

"Something wrong, Illia?" Zelda mumbled to her. Illia didn't reply and instead got up and left. Everyone watched in silence as she walked further away.

"Yeesh, what's with her?" Groose pointed out.

Karane shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. But I feel like I've seen her somewhere. Right, guys?"

The Skyloft guys nodded in agreement. Hmm…could this be why Illia doesn't seem to like you? But you've never seen her before, so why?

You blinked in a few times and finally took in your surroundings. There were balloons and a tray of cupcakes on the table. Everything was had a green theme to it. It seemed like whatever was going on should've been obvious, but you just couldn't put the pieces together.

"Happy Birthday, Link! I really hope you like my present." Malon's voice said from a very far distance.

Wait. Link's birthday? Today?

Your eyes widened in complete shock. No wonder why Saria and Malon were in such good moods today!

"What?!" You practically screamed. Everyone turned to your sudden outburst.

"What's up?" Link asked you nonchalantly.

"It's your birthday?!" You asked him in disbelief.

He nodded, "Seems that way."

"You didn't tell me!"

"It's not a big deal."

"B-but…"

Karane tapped you on the shoulder. "Told you that you need to step it up." She whispered in a playful tone.

"It's fine, (**Name**). Really." He told you reassuringly.

"But I didn't get you anything." You muttered sadly. You looked at the table and counted six little gifts. One from Zelda, Saria, Malon, Ruto, Agitha and even Illia. Yeah, you definitely had to step it up.

"You don't have to get me anything." Link grinned and gazed into your eyes with his icy blue ones.

"But everyone else did…" You mumbled, more to yourself than to him.

Karane clapped her hands together, "I have an idea! You should give him a kiss. That's the best birthday gift a guy could get!"

Your eyes widened in shock and your skin went pale. Link stiffened beside you and the air suddenly became tense on the Hyrulian side of the table. Each female from Link's side (besides Agitha) glared at Karane. Even Zelda, which totally seemed out of character for her. You were definitely going to murder Karane later. Or severely torture her. Or inflict some sort of pain on her.

"Yeah!" Groose cried out in agreement.

And soon, everyone from your side was chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

And then it seemed as if everyone else from the cafeteria decided to join in on it too! What has the world come to?

You looked up to Link apologetically, "I'm so sorry. This is really embarrassing." You half cried, your face bright red.

You had no idea of what to do. Why did it always seem as if you were in these types of situations with no way out? You could kiss him. You secretly wanted to…just not in front of everyone. Especially not in front of Saria, Malon and Zelda. There's no way they would forgive you. That would be taking things way too far.

Without any sort of escape except the one in front of you, you did the only thing you could. You…got up and ran away, leaving a few tears behind you.

After wiping the rest of your tears away in the bathroom, the bell rang and you headed to chemistry. You were surprised to see Zelda and Groose talking to each other. Well, more of Groose _trying _to talk to her. She had a fake smile and just nodded at some of the things he said.

"Hey…" You mumbled meekly and took your seat beside her.

"(**Name**)-chan~" Groose sang out happily. You sighed and ignored him.

"Are you alright?" Zelda asked you worriedly.

You sniffed and let out a depressed sound, "I will be…I guess…"

"You know, I…" She began hesitantly, "I…I am kind of glad you didn't…you know…kiss him…" She said quietly.

You turned to her and gave her a baffled expression, "W-what…? Don't tell me that you…"

She nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"But why? I thought you said –"

"Yes, but after seeing all the work he did for the Archery Club, I thought it was just really admirable, you know? It seems so heroic." She said in amazement and her eyes even sparkled a bit.

You gritted your teeth in annoyance. _'Great…the princess has fallen for him too…again!'_

You let out another sigh and placed your head on your desk and didn't even bother to take your binder out. Class went by rather slow as all you did was think about how impossible it would be to be with Link. Let alone kiss him. But did you even want to go out with Link that badly? Was it worth to risk so many friendships? And besides, it was only a possibility that he felt the same about you.

_"I-I…don't know if…I l-like you or not either…" _Those were his words from the other night. You couldn't stop thinking about it ever since he said them and it made you very happy, but there was just too much going on. And besides, it seemed like Link could get whatever girl he wanted, so why you? There was also a possibility that he still had feelings for Zelda and once he found out she started to feel the same…_again,_ well, the princess and hero would live happily ever after.

But although Zelda was a very dear friend to you, you just _didn't_ want to see Link with anyone else.

The bell rang and you left without another word. There was no way you could face Link right now. There was _definitely _no way. You snuck a peek into your study hall. Karane was in that class too and you were in no mood to deal with her crap. You decided to go to the nurse and get a note to leave.

After getting your early dismissal note, you headed towards the school's main doors, but a voice stopped you.

"(**Name**)…" You didn't have to turn around to know who was calling you.

"Link…" You replied, not bothering to turn towards him. "Sorry, I don't feel well. I'm heading home…"

He put his hands on your shoulders, "Hey, look at me. Please." He begged softly. You couldn't find it in yourself to look at him, but you did as you felt him turn you around anyways, much to your objection. You scanned the hallway just in case anyone was there. There wasn't.

His bright blue eyes were clouded with worry and concern as they scanned over you. You didn't realize until that moment, but a frown was sketched onto your face and your tears were threatening to fall from your eyes. Link gently wiped a tear away from one of your eyes with his thumb and smiled sadly at you. He didn't bother moving his hand and kept it on your cheek.

"I'm sorry…" You mumbled.

"For what?" He asked you softly. His face was just inches from yours. It seemed as if your dreams were coming true, but it didn't seem as pleasant. Especially since this was reality, not a dream. And in dreams, there were no consequences.

You felt your shoulders shaking. It wasn't because of Link this time. You let out soft sobs and buried your face in your hands. All the emotions you bottled up inside finally began to pour out. Too bad you chose the wrong time to do it. You mentally cursed yourself for having a breakdown in front of Link, but he was the main cause. You wanted so badly to tell him how you felt, but it meant losing most of the friends you met at the school. You still had your friends from Skyloft, but after they left, who would you have?

Link took your hands and removed them from your face. He caressed your cheek and leaned down closer until his lips were just hovering over yours. In the next half-second, he gently pressed his lips onto yours and pulled you closer to him. You stood there frozen while Link was kissing you. You were too much in shock to kiss him back. After realizing what was going on, you gently pushed him away.

"I-I'm sorry, Link. I can't." You told him regretfully and ran out the doors of the school, leaving him to stare after you. You ran with fresh tears in the corner of your eyes and you didn't stop running. You didn't know where you were going, but anywhere would do at this point.

Around the corner of the hallway leading to the main entrance, Illia's eyes narrowed as she watched you push Link and run out of the school. She huffed in both pure jealousy and annoyance and begun to conjure a plan that would only cause you further demise.

You walked for almost two hours around the vast land of Hyrule until you made it to a lake. There was a sign that said, "Lake Hylia." It was an extremely huge lake and there were only a few houses surrounding it. You sighed in relief. You needed a quiet place like this. After slipping off your shoes and socks, you dipped your feet into the water, letting it calm you down.

You couldn't believe everything that happened. That Link _kissed _you. He kissed you! On the lips! How were you supposed to explain that to everyone? Not that you had to, but a strong twinge of guilt was eating away at your conscience.

Your phone vibrated about five times in your skirt pocket. You checked to see who was calling, but they were text messages. One was from Link, Karane and three unknown numbers that you supposed were probably Zelda, Saria and Malon.

You sighed and held the power button until your phone shut off. You didn't feel like dealing with drama right now. You were perfectly content staying at Lake Hylia for a couple hours.

Your eyelids were puffy and began to droop. You didn't object when your body began to drift asleep. Hopefully this time, you'd dream of something that would make everyone happy.

* * *

**Stella: I feel like the ending could've been better, but oh well. Ahaha. I was debating whether or not I should have Link kiss the reader or not, but I was like, "Ehhh, why not." xD **

**Oh, and thank you everyone that sent me birthday greetings! :'D That seriously made my day.**

**And I would also like to thank these love people for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are seriously the best! I think I'll do this every chapter. :) Well... I should anyyway... :P**

_teamsaria_

_ Link. Fanatic. 99_

_RobinMakesMeHappy_

_Link's Princess_

_dark linket_

_NekoGirl72_

_GlissGirl99_

_Princess Zelda-figure skater_


	9. Thoughtfulness or Thoughtlessness

**Stella: Wow, this might be my longest chapter yet! It made me a little sad to write this because I actually start school in less than two weeks. I actually went today to change my schedule and guess what? It's still messed up! Since it's going to be my senior year, I'm really trying to leave early. :P And they made it so I _can't._ But enough about that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh, btw, the one part where you're walking back home, the little waterfall and land bridges thing is from OoT when you go to Zora's Domain from the Lost Woods. I just really sucked at describing it.**

* * *

After that little…_incident_, you woke up about three hours later and you realized you were still at Lake Hylia. The sun was going down and you knew that if you weren't home soon, your mom was definitely going to ground you. You turned your phone on and it kept vibrating from all this texts and missed calls, but you chose to check them later and decided to make your way home first. That is…if you knew your way home.

Everything looked so unfamiliar to you. You remembered running out of school and trying to get as far away as possible from everything, but you realized a little too late that you had no idea where you were going. That important detail didn't seem so important earlier, but now…

"Oh, great…" You sighed in disappointment and checked for any signs that would point the way out.

"Oh, it's (**Name**). I haven't seen you at school much." A voice said from behind you. You turned around and saw a very pale teen with white hair and purple makeup.

"Ghirahim." You replied. It surprised you that he remembered your name, considering that you've only encountered him once and it wasn't exactly a pleasant encounter. He was rude, arrogant and ignorant.

But…he probably knew more about this place than you did.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked blankly, crossing his arms.

"I'm uhh…." You struggled for the right words and blurted out, "I'm lost."

He laughed sadistically as if he enjoyed the fact that you were completely miserable at the moment. You waited for him to stop…but he didn't.

"Okay, are you done? If you're just going to stand there laughing, I'm going to head home now."

Ghirahim finally stopped and looked at you. "But you don't know the way out."

"Well, if I don't start now, I won't get anywhere."

"I guess I have no choice." He sighed annoyingly. "I'll help you out, but just for today."

You gawked at him and pursed your lips. "What…?"

He sent you a confused expression and crossed his arms. "What?" He repeated.

"Well…" You began honestly. "I just didn't think you were…you know…capable of helping anyone." You told him at nicely as you could, but there was nothing nice about that comment whatsoever.

"Well, then you pest," He spluttered out angrily. "You can stay here and rot for all I care. I was just passing through. You're lucky I even spotted you out here."

You waved your hands back and forth and looked at him with apologetic eyes. "No! I'm sorry. If you're willing to get me out of here, I'll oblige."

"Hmm…" He began scanning over you and narrowed his eyes. "Fine, but don't say anything smart like that again. And after I get you home, you have to promise me one thing…"

"Umm...what is it?" You asked nervously, hoping he wasn't going to…oh, make you his personal slave or something…or his makeup guinea pig.

He looked away nervously for a second before replying, "You'll have to sit with me at lunch from now on." You stared at him in disbelief and he glanced up at you, but darted his eyes quickly away, his face turning slightly pink. "Until, I get tired of you that is!"

You opened your mouth to say something, but no words came out. Well, sitting with Ghirahim couldn't be all _that _bad. But now that you thought about it, you've never see him at the cafeteria or around school.

"Umm…" You began nervously.

"I will wait for you at the entrance of the cafeteria and then we will have our meals together!" He shouted abruptly.

"O-okay…but why – "

"Anyways, let's go now, shall we?"

And Ghirahim took hold of your wrist, although a little tightly, and led you through Lake Hylia. It was a different path from the one you took to get there and it was breathtaking. There were small waterfalls and you had to walk ton these little tiny land bridges so you had to be extra careful not to slip. Ghirahim stopped when you two reached a wall with a small opening. The jump was pretty far, a little too far for you, and you began to feel a little nervous.

"Uhh, umm, so what now?"

"Jump. Oh, but first put your things in here." He held out a large plastic bag. After sending him a quizzical look, you placed your things inside and he vacuumed it shut with a pocket sized vacuum. It took a few minutes, but your things were safely placed inside the bag.

"Uhh…where did you get that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "A place."

You deadpanned. "Right….anyways, why did you have to that? I could just carry my – Ahhh!"

Before you knew it, he grabbed you and threw you into that hole and you landed headfirst in a large pool of water.

"W-what the heck?" You managed to say as you began treading in the water. "You never told me I had to get wet!"

"I thought it was obvious. That's why I made you put your things in this bag. Here, catch." He tossed you the bag, which slipped out of your hands and sank to the bottom. You were about to get and get it, but Ghirahim shook his head.

"We're going down there anyway." He told you and jumped in beside you, causing a big splash.

You tried to look at the bottom of the large water-filled hole, but it was dark and too deep.

"I-I'm not exactly sure I can hold my breath that long…" You muttered.

"You're going to have to. This is the fastest way and easiest way. There's…weird people lurking out at this hour so we can't go the other way." He informed you and he took a deep breath and plunged underwater. You followed him and swam all the way to the bottom, realizing that there was a small path to swim underneath. You trailed behind him as he swam through the passageway and it began to curve upwards. Just as you were beginning to lose more air, you resurfaced to the top of the water to a familiar area.

"We're in the Lost Woods!" You pointed out between gasps for air. You struggled to get out as Ghirahim didn't bother to help you out of the pool at all.

"Congratulations. You actually know something." He cheered sarcastically. You debated whether or not to comment back, but since he did help you, you decided you'd have another time for that. You wrung your skirt and shirt, but you sighed as you realized you were stuck with wet clothes until you got home. What were you supposed to tell your mother?

After walking through the deceiving paths of the Lost Woods, you and Ghirahim arrived in a familiar neighborhood; Kokiri Forest. Link immediately popped into your head and he was the _one_ person you really didn't want to think about at the moment.

"I am so dead. I'm not supposed to be out this late on school nights. My mom is going to kill me!" You cried out to Ghirahim as you two walked briskly to the outskirts of the densely-green neighborhood.

"Why were you out there anyway?" Ghirahim asked you curiously and grabbed your wrist because you were slowing him down. But you weren't the most athletic person out there and swimming sure does consume a lot of energy. Your stomach growled and you groaned, much to Ghirahim's annoyance.

"I guess…I was just running away from my own fears." You finally told him.

Ghirahim chuckled softly and let go of your wrist, allowing you to walk beside him. "That fool, Link, perhaps?"

"Don't call him a fool!" You told him a little too quickly and cleared your throat. "But…yeah. I mean, it's not entirely his fault. Ah, I don't know. It all happened too fast…" And by that, you were talking about when Link kissed you; it completely caught you off guard.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'm stuck with you for a while." You said jokingly and patted him on the back, much to his annoyance.

"Oh, joy…" Ghirahim muttered, although he was secretly happy that he finally had someone to hang out with during school, but there was no way he was going to let you know that. "Well, we're almost there. I assume you know your way out once we get out of this neighborhood?"

You nodded. "Yes. Thanks so much, really. I owe you!" You started running off towards Castle Town, but turned back around and asked, "Where do you live, by the way?"

A sly smile crept on his lips. "Oh, now we're not _that _close yet, are we?"

You gave him a nervous laugh. "Uhh, haha okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" And you headed straight home. It was really late and you were only hoping that everyone was sleeping by the time you got home, but you didn't even make it to the front steps when your parents stepped out with their arms crossed, furious expressions sketched on their faces.

"Phone. Now. And you're grounded for a month." Was all your mom said and you let out a long sigh before you walked in. Geez, she didn't even bother to ask you what happened or give you a chance to explain yourself. "Dinner's on the table. You can just heat it up on the microwave." She added and you managed a small smile, despite the fact that you just got grounded for four long weeks.

After eating your dinner, you got spare clothes from your bedroom without waking up Karane, who was still in her uniform. She was probably waiting for you to come home, but it was so late you couldn't blame her for falling asleep. However, you could blame her for a lot of _other _things that happened today. You took a quick shower and you realized you still had your homework to do, plus the makeup work you missed when you were "sick." You groaned and started to get to work. Two hours passed and you finally finished, but now you only had a few hours of sleep until you had to wake up again. You crashed on the couch and you could only hope that the next day would go better than it did today.

~…~

It was a silent walk to school with your Skyloft friends and they were too nervous to ask you what happened yesterday. However, one brave soul decided to speak up.

"So, (**Name**), what were you – " Groose began, but you sped up your pace and headed into the school without an explanation. You felt somewhat bad, but you tried to put yesterday behind you and you didn't tell anyone about the whole Link or Ghirahim incident. It would only cause more problems.

You went to English class and it seemed like Saria didn't even try to attempt to talk to you. What was up with her?

"Agitha, is something wrong with Saria?" You whispered to your bug-loving friend.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. She's as down as a pill bug being rolled on the ground."

You tried to call for Saria one more time, but the bell rang and she left without even turning around to look at you. You huffed out in annoyance. You really didn't want to deal with that today. After waving goodbye to Agitha, you reluctantly walked to Hyrule Historia class knowing that Illia was going to be there. Once you got inside, Illia wasted no time to glare at you until you sat down and when you finally glared back, she turned away. Zelda came in and gave you a small smile, but it seemed forced to you. What was going on with everyone?

With no one else to talk to, you laid your head down and drifted off to sleep. Once the bell rang, you walked to lunch and suddenly remembered that you had to sit with Ghirahim from…now on. But, sitting with him couldn't be as bad as sitting with people who didn't even want to talk to you for some unknown reasons, right?

"You've kept me waiting long enough." Ghirahim mumbled in an annoyed voice.

"Well, you can learn how to be patient." You snorted and glowered at him.

His expression relaxed and he let out a small laugh. "Heh. Well, let's go get lunch."

So, you two got your lunch together and you could feel the eyes of both your Hyrule and Skyloft friends on you and it made your cheeks burn in embarrassment. If they wanted to talk to you so bad, why couldn't they?

Ghirahim led you to a table that was coincidentally really close to the table you originally sat at. Before you could sit down, Karane made her way towards you with a hand on her hip and her lips were pursed in an annoyed expression.

"(**Name**), what are you doing? Why aren't you sitting with us?" She asked you a little angrily.

You replied blankly, "I told Ghirahim I'd sit with him. Is that a problem?"

To your surprise, Illia walked up beside Karane with an annoyed expression also plastered on her face. Wait, something was wrong there. Were they actually forming some sort of alliance?

"You think you can just do _that _and then leave the table?" Illia spat out.

"Do _what?_ What are you talking about?" You demanded in a loud voice.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Karane nodded. "Yeah, (**Name**). I can't believe you didn't tell me. I thought we were supposed to be best friends." She said in a hurt voice.

Your face grew red in frustration and you balled your fist. "How can _you _of all people say that! You didn't even tell me you were attending my school for the semester!" You yelled out and started to draw some attention from other students. Saria, Malon and Zelda weren't even looking at you and you noticed Link wasn't there at the moment. "And when did _this _happen?" And by "this," you pointed to Illia and Karane standing so close to each other as if they were close friends.

"It's not like that, but she told me what happened and I'm still shocked." Karane crossed her arms together and looked down as if she was about to cry.

Why was all of this happening all of a sudden? You turned to look at Pipit, Groose, Strich and Cawlin, but they looked as if they were on Karane's side with the current situation. You shook your head and took a deep breath.

"Alright. Just tell me what you're talking about then." You said in a calm voice.

Illia looked at you and her scowl softened into a frown. "You kissed Link."

Now all of your friends turned to stare at you, even Ghirahim, who had an amused look on his face. Your eyes widened. How could anyone have found out about that? You knew instantly that that was the cause of your supposed friends not talking to you the whole morning. Of course it was…

"Well, (**Name**)?" Karane pressed on.

You shook your head. "It wasn't like that…" You struggled for the right words and blurted out, "_He_ kissed _me._"

So many thoughts were running through your mind at the moment. You just put Link out on the spot and you couldn't take back your words. You mentally cursed yourself since you decided you wouldn't tell anyone about it and now you were telling the whole cafeteria.

"Yeah, right." Illia scoffed and you stared at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"There's no way Link would kiss you." She said coldly.

"I wouldn't just make it up." You told her with strain in your voice. "I'm not like that."

"But you're not anyone special. What would he see in _you?_" Illia pointed out and for some reason, her words hit you like a ton of bricks. It was a little true. There wasn't anything in particular that made you stand out from the rest.

"Karane." You turned to your friend in a shaky voice. "Come on, do I really seem like the type of person to do that?"

You prayed that she would be on your side on this. If she wasn't, then that meant she wasn't the best friend of yours that you thought she was.

She gazed into your eyes with great intensity and you stared back with just as much intensity.

She shook her head slowly. "No, you're not." Suddenly, you were captured in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, (**Name**). I was such a bad friend. You were right; this school _does _have a lot of drama. But I promise not to let that come between us."

You managed a small smile and hugged her back. "Thank you." After letting her go, you turned to your Hylian friends. "You girls believe me, right?" You pleaded, looking at their faces marked with expressions of uncertainty.

"I-I don't know, (**Name**)…" Saria began nervously and stared at her empty Ziploc.

Malon shrugged her shoulders and gave you a nervous smile.

Zelda didn't even look at you.

Karane waved her hands around from beside you. "You guys are being ridiculous! C'mon! (**Name**) would never just go out and kiss a boy if she knew one of her friends liked him. She's a nice person and you all know that."

You shook your head. "Karane, you don't have to do that."

Pipit finally stood up and placed a hand on your shoulder. "Yes, we do. (**Name**), we told you we'd help you out until the end."

"Yeah, and what kind of friends would we be if we didn't stick up for you?" Groose added and Cawlin and Strich nodded in agreement. You smiled warmly at them and you felt your eyes water up. You glanced over at Ghirahim, but he wasn't there anymore. You figured you'd have to apologize to him later.

"Besides…" Karane began with a playful tone. "(**Name**) is too awkward to do that kind of thing."

Your cheeks flushed and you were about to yell at her, but then the bell rang and you headed to gym with Pipit and Karane, thankful that they had the class with you. You asked if they had theatre afterwards, but to your despair, they didn't.

"It won't be that bad. Just talk to him." Karane advised as you two began walking out of the locker rooms. You looked at Saria from the back as she made her way towards Malon. You sighed and Karane noticed your disappointment.

"Don't worry about her. She'll come around eventually." She assured you.

Pipit walked up to the two of you and sat down. "If we knew what was going on, we would've come sooner!"

"It actually wasn't that bad…" You said honestly and added, "Until yesterday."

They laughed and you couldn't help but to join in on the laughter. Gym began and you continued to display how poorly out of shape you were and Pipit had to help you countless times since you two were on the same team.

"You know…if I hadn't met you, I never would've guessed you went to Knight Academy."

"It's been a few weeks!" You protested. "I just get out of shape easily. And it's not like we had to learn how to play soccer there. We're trained for – "

"Shhhh!" He clamped a hand over your mouth. "You're not supposed to talk about it outside of the academy, remember?"

You removed his hand from yours and smiled sheepishly. "Ahaha, yeah sorry, I forgot. I guess it _has _been a long time."

"Maybe a little too long." Karane said as she walked beside you, causing you to jump a little. "You were one of the best in our class!"

You smiled, remembering how vigorously you trained back then. It _has _been a long time that you almost forgot about what life was like at Skyloft. Well, not that long, but it's been awhile since you actually thought about it. Well…just a month, actually…

"Don't forget everyone! There's an assembly in auditorium next class." Fledge-sensei announced during the last ten minutes of the period.

"Hey, didn't that guy graduate from Knight Academy a couple years ago?" Pipit asked you and Karane.

You shrugged your shoulders, but Karane nodded. "Yeah! I remember him."

After class, you took a deep breath and slowly made your way to the auditorium, unsure of what to think about what might happen next. You stepped inside and kept your eyes on the seat in the front row and didn't take your eyes off of it until you sat down. Neither Link nor Ghirahim were there yet, so you relaxed.

"(**Name**)."

You jumped up and shrieked, "Y-yes?"

"Here's the script. You need to remember the first act so we can go through it next class." Mask-sensei told you and gave you a worried glance.

"Ahahaha…yeah, okay. Thank you." You breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew…"

"You seem tense." A voice said and you jumped again, but then let out another sigh of relief. "Ghirahim, it's only you."

He raised an eyebrow at you. "Only me…?"

"I mean, I'm _glad_ it's you. Hey, sorry for lunch earlier. I don't think it'll be like that tomorrow."

He gave you a single nod. "Okay, sure. So where's your boyfriend?" He smirked at the face you just made.

Blood rose up to your cheeks and you instantly shouted, "He's not my boyfriend! And I don't know where he is!"

Ghirahim laughed, somewhat evilly, and prompted you to sick back down. "Calm down, child."

You scowled at him. "Well, stop saying ridiculous things."

The bell that signaled class to start rang and Link still didn't show up. A few minutes later, Mask-sensei announced that the assembly would be starting in a few minutes. After those few minutes, students began crowding around in the auditorium and soon it was filled. The seat next to you, Link's seat, was still empty and it made you feel a little bit uneasy. You couldn't help but to think Link might have been mad at you. You ran out on him after he kissed you and you ignored all of his texts. It was completely thoughtless of you.

"Well, hello everyone." A new voice boomed from the center of the stage. You looked up and saw a strange, tall man. He was very dark-skinned and had orange hair, wore a single cape, and it looked like his outfit was made of some sort of armor.

Ghirahim growled from beside you. "That bastard…"

You stared at him questionably and wondered who the man on the stage was.

"To the old and new students," At that second, he stared straight at you with a mischievous grin on his face. "I'm your principal, Ganondorf. I hope you've been enjoying the school year so far. It's almost time for the first semester's sports festivals against our rival schools."

The whole auditorium cheered and applauded.

"Now, as you all know, we've acquired some students from Skyloft for the semester as part of the exchange program. Please treat them…_kindly._" He said and you couldn't tear your eyes away from him. Something about him seemed…off. He locked his eyes with you again and your body was washed with fear. Why did he keep staring at you like that?

"Sorry I'm late." A voice muttered beside you. You were too busy studying your principal to notice the seat beside you became occupied. The fear that overtook your body vanished as soon as you met a pair of familiar, icy-blue eyes.

"Link." You whispered and somehow it felt like all your troubles were far away.

"Hey." He smiled at you, though a little strained, and your heartbeat instantly sped up. "Something wrong?" He asked you after seeing your nervous expression.

You shook your head and relaxed a bit. "No, I-I'm just…glad you're here."

You and him both knew you still had unresolved problems to work through, but at the moment, neither of you seemed to care.

"The sports festival will begin in one month from today. I wish you all the best of luck. That is all." From beside you, Link glowered as he watched Ganondorf exit the stage.

"I…can't stand him." He mumbled angrily. Weird. It seemed like Ghirahim and Link had a score to settle with the mysterious principal, but most everyone in the auditorium seemed to really like him. Scattered around the auditorium, Malon, Saria, and especially Zelda had that same burning feeling of hate towards the principal as he left.

Link stole a worried glance at you, as if you were in some sort of danger. Hesitantly, he put his hand over yours and you looked at him, cheeks burning red and eyes wide.

"Look…about yesterday…" He began nervously, "I'm sorry. I was being thoughtless."

You turned your body around to meet his gaze. "Well, I'm not." You told him, surprising yourself.

The corner of his lips curved upwards slightly and he leaned his face just a little closer to yours. "I don't regret it though."

You didn't say anything and you two gazed into each other eyes. No words were said, as none needed to be.

Link finally broke the silence and smiled genuinely this time. "I'd do it again, too."

By now, the whole auditorium was cleared except for your class and you didn't have to worry about anyone seeing you with Link. But this time, you didn't care. If Zelda, Malon and Saria didn't care about your thoughts or feelings, why should you care about theirs? That's what you told yourself anyway, but in a deep, dark corner of your mind, you felt a little bad about what you were going to do next. It didn't stop you though, but maybe it was because it was one of those "in the moment" kinds of things.

You reached over and allowed your lips to gently brush Link's. It was, in fact, a little awkward, but also thoughtful. It felt a little wrong, but so much more right. You pulled away, your cheeks dark red and your palms now sweaty from the nervousness. Link stared at you in shock for a second, before reaching his hand out to brush your cheek with a smile on his face.

"You know…" You began to tell him slowly. "Everyone's probably going to _really_ hate me now…"

"No, they won't." He said in a serious tone. "Don't worry. I'll think of something."

You nodded and slowly, yet reluctantly, took his hand off of your cheek. Your chest felt like it was going to explode by now, but you didn't regret a thing.

"So…" Link began nervously.

"So…" You repeated, just as nervous.

"Well, uh, (**Name**), I…" He stuttered, trying to pick out the right words. You already knew where this was leading to.

"Link, it's fine. Before anything happens, I want to work things out with everyone else first." You explained a little sadly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

You looked at him nervously and asked, "Will you wait for me until I do?"

He pulled you into a tight embrace and smiled. "You know I will."

You heard claps and cheers all around you and you two instantly separated with flushed cheeks.

"You two were _really _in character! Keep it up!" Mask-sensei cheered and you exchanged a nervous glance with Link. You met Ghirahim's gaze and he smirked and shook his head. Well, at least someone approved. You smiled to yourself and ran a hand through your hair.

You definitely had a _lot _to tell Karane later.

* * *

**Stella: I'm sorry everyone is kinda OOC in this chapter. Especially Ghirahim. Hahaha, I made him nicer than Illia xD I may have rushed things a bit, but that's because I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out. Hopefully I can do one or two more before school starts, but I _really _have to start on my summer reading. xP AP sucks. But Ganondorf has finally made an appearance! And don't worry, I'll go more into what he's scheming and more about Skyloft Knight Academy. xD I think I might end this at the 20 or 25th chapter, but who knows...**

**But you guys, I love you! I've made it past 50 reviews! That seriously made my day! :D Thank you so much~**

**And to these awesome people, thanks for reviewing the last chapter!**

**_Splittah_**

**_Duskii_**

**_NekoGirl72_**

**_GlissGirl99_**

**_Abril766tf_**

**_Link. Fanatic. 99_**

**_Link's Princess_**

**_Thaytay_**

**_Twiligirl359_**

**_Rhi_**

**_teamsaria_**


	10. The Last Piece

**Stella: Oh wow...it's been so long since I've updated this! I'm so sorry everyone! :( I've only been in school for two weeks and I'm pooped. I actually just typed this chapter up so I apologize in advance if there's mistakes. Geez, I feel like it's been so long. But hey, this is the the first story I've updated since school started! So I hope you all enjoy!~**

**Warning: Lots of fluff.**

* * *

Three weeks have passed since that "incident" and since then, you weren't exactly sure how to handle things. Saria, Malon and Zelda made it obvious that they were mad at you so you avoided telling them about Link even though you knew you would have to admit the truth about it eventually. Yes, the truth you knew that would hurt them inside because you somewhat…_stole_ away the only guy they ever had feelings for. But then, why didn't it feel as bad as it seemed?

Because…

Because you had Link and your feelings for him just made all your problems vanished. And even though it still seemed hard believe, he felt the same way.

Your Skyloft friends were the only ones who knew about it, but it was only because you could trust them and after all, they were the only _real _friends you seemed to have. You and Link have constantly been texting each other, but you were hesitant to accept his invitations to go to places with him. And when you did, you didn't have as much fun as you usually would since your mind kept going back to…_them._ You felt bad, but yet you didn't. It was a complete contradiction. He understood, but…

But still…

Maybe it was somewhat selfish of you to choose Link over your friends, but in a way, they chose him over you too.

The guilt was slowly eating you away and Link could see that. He suggested talking to them for you, but you refused to let him shoulder your problems, especially when it was something only _you _could do.

"(**Name**)!" You turned around, already knowing too well whose voice it was that called you.

You locked eyes with a familiar, soft gaze and a smile made its way onto your face.

"Hey, there." You told Link. A light dust of pink covered your cheeks as you saw him return the smile.

"Look, since school's over, I got some place I want to bring you!"

You looked around the hallways, scanning them just in case. "L-like…where?" You gave him a worried glance. "Are you sure? Wait, we're not practicing today are we?"

He laughed at you, but in a playful way. "No, we don't have practice on Fridays, remember? By the way, the sports festival is next week so make sure you're prepared."

"N-n-n-next week?" You sputtered out, aghast. "I'm not ready!"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine…" He replied, although you can see he was smile turned into a nervous one. You two both knew that the chances of you shooting a target dead-on would be a miracle. Sure, you've improved some since the first week, but it was hard concentrating when you could feel two cold glares of Zelda and Illia behind your back.

Before you could say anything else, Link stopped with you right behind him. You looked at the door, puzzled.

"The…guidance counselor? Why'd you take me here?"

"Because, I think maybe Fi can help you out."

"Fi?" You asked with a doubtful tone. "I don't know about this…"

"Go on, you'll be fine!" He reassured you before giving you a light shove through the door. Once inside, a tall lady turned her head towards you with an inquisitive look on her face.

She looked exotic, albeit, she was beautiful. She wore a lot of blue makeup though, and a cape that was the same color blue on one half and then a dark purple on the other half. It came together in the front above her chest, pinned by a huge, matching blue gem. Her dress was the same dark purple that stopped right above her knees and she wore black tights with blue ribbons. She noticed you staring at her and she cleared her throat.

"A-ah, sorry. Ummm…Fi? Are you Miss Fi?" You asked with a sheepish smile plastered on your face.

She nodded and returned your smile as she made her way towards you. She was so graceful it almost looked as if she was just floating. "I am. Is there something wrong that I can help you with in any way?"

You nodded slowly. "I-I guess there is. Umm…my friend Link told me to see you."

Her eyes instantly lit up. "Yes, Mister Link. Master did tell me about him."

"Master?" You muttered under your breath. "That's a way to put it."

"Yes. Master." She repeated and your cheeks flushed. You didn't think she heard you. "In better terms; my boss."

"Oh…right…" You replied unsurely. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"Follow me." She ordered you before you had a chance to escape.

You sighed and reluctantly followed her to the small room up ahead. Once inside, she gestured you to sit down on a long couch and you lied down with your legs stretched out in front of you. After you were settled, she sat down at her desk and shuffled a few papers.

"You are Miss (**Name**), correct?"

"Yes."

"Mister Link has informed me of the current problem at hand. It seems as if you're in a dilemma." She explained in a non-changing tone.

"Well, yeah. That's only obvious." You mumbled to yourself, making sure she didn't heart you this time.

"I would suggest telling your friends, but there is a 90 percent probability that they will still remain mad at you if you do."

You sweatdropped. "Well, then what's the point?" You asked, making sure the anger wasn't shown in your voice. Seriously, she was just stating the obvious…

"But according to my calculations, if you could make them see that Mister Link truly does feel same about you, they might be willing to forget their grudges towards you."

You stared at the ceiling in thought before tilting your head to the side to look at Fi. "How would I do that? I feel like…it would only make it worse…"

She looked back at you with a thoughtful expression on her face before striding over to you and taking a seat by your feet. "…according to my calculations…" She turned to you and gave you a small smile. "That is entirely up to you…"

You sat up with newfound determination and nodded your head. "You're right. I can't keep dragging people down into my problems. I gotta handle it myself, no matter what! But…"

She cocked her head to the side. "What is it?"

"I u-uh…" You stammered nervously. "I still don't really know what to do…" You admitted and put a hand before your head sheepishly.

Fi merely smiled and placed a hand on your shoulder. "The winner of the sports festival will be able to make a small speech at the awards ceremony." She informed you suddenly.

"What? That was completely random…I wasn't talking about the sports…oh!" You gasped, realizing what she meant. "Ah…but I haven't been doing so good in the archery club lately…"

"You are from Skyloft, correct?" She asked you seriously.

You nodded.

"I was from that area some time ago. Were you a student at Knight Academy?"

You nodded again.

"Then you know what it means to be a knight? Surely, you had training…"

You looked away, avoiding eye contact. "But I've been out of training for months. It would take weeks to get used to the training I went through. I stopped training once I moved here. I didn't think I'd need it…" You sighed. Maybe there was hope in gaining their forgiveness.

"I suppose…that I will be willing to make an exception then."

"Huh?" You whipped your head towards her. "You mean, you'll help me train? But…but it'll be impossible in less than a week and – "

"I said, I will make an exception." She interjected. "I will see you tomorrow at the gym at 10 in the morning. Bring along the other knights."

You nodded, not needing to ask who the other knights where. "Thank you…Miss Fi." You bowed your head and left the office. You spotted Link leaning against a wall and he turned his head towards you, smiling slightly.

"Hey, how'd it go?" He asked you in an upbeat tone.

"Good! She helped a lot…despite the fact that she says the most randomest and obvious things. Did you know she's from Skyloft?" You told him cheerfully.

He shook his head. "I didn't. That's good to hear. So what're your plans?"

You were about to open your mouth to reply, but then Pipit's voice rang through your head.

'_You're not supposed to talk about it outside of the academy, remember?' _And by "it," he meant training. In a way, you _did _kind of break the Knight Academy rules, but it was alright since Fi was from Skyloft…right?

"Uhh…" You pondered for a second on what to tell him. "Keep calm and stay positive…?"

He gazed at you before shrugging his shoulders. "That's good advice…I guess…"

Link reached for you hand, which you hesitantly pulled away. "Link…"

"(**Name**), it's okay. Everyone else went home already…and I…I just really want to hold your hand." He admitted and to your disbelief, his cheeks started turning red and his face looked extremely flustered. You couldn't help but think about how adorable it was!

"O-okay then…" You replied nervously. Your heart began beating faster. So fast, in fact, that you could feel it pounding in your chest as Link's hand took yours. You could feel a few calluses, but it wasn't a surprise since he was always training. Besides, his hand was warm and it gave you a sense of security that you didn't want to let go. As you two began walking out, you noticed a pale, familiar figure in the corner of your eye.

"Ghirahim!" You called out, greeting your friend. At least, that's what you viewed him as, despite that insults he endlessly threw at you.

"Oh, it's (**Name**)…" He said, but his eyes narrowed as they landed on yours and Link's interlocked fingers. "And you."

Link forced a smile and replied with a strained voice. "Ghirahim…"

Your eyes darted back and forth between the two. Surely, if something was wrong, either one of them would've said something to you. But now that you thought about it, Ghirahim _has _been acting a bit strange these past few weeks, but you weren't exactly sure why.

"Is…everything all right?" You finally decided to ask.

They exchanged glances and sighed, as if they were mutually agreeing on something.

"No, everything's fine." Link replied and held your hand tighter, much to Ghirahim's annoyance. "Well, (**Name**). Let's get you home."

You nodded and waved to Ghirahim who was still scowling at Link. "Bye, Ghirahim! I'll see you Monday!" You said cheerfully and he managed the smallest smile as he watched you leave.

As you two arrived at your front porch, Link leaned down so that his face was inches from yours.

"U-uhh, w-w-what are doing, L-Link?" You stammered as your face began to heat up.

He pulled back, just slightly, and gave you a confused, yet playful look. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

"E-eh?!" You squeaked. That totally caught you off guard. Besides, it's not like you two were a couple…_yet._ But still, just the idea of kissing him and holding hands with Link was enough to make your heart jump out. Sure, you've enjoyed the only two kisses you and Link have shared, but it still made you nervous.

After you made no further movement, Link stood up straight and put a hand behind his head as he avoided your eyes.

"(**Name**)…" He said in a serious tone.

You looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking about. "Yes? What is it, Link?"

"You…we…" He sighed and took a deep breath. "We feel the same about each other, right?"

You nodded, although you weren't exactly sure where this was heading. "Yes…"

"Then…why do we have to hide it?" He asked, finally deciding to look at you straight in the eyes.

You stared into his icy blue eyes and gulped. "You know why…" You replied, although it was barely audible, but Link heard you anyway.

"(**Name**), I just…" He suddenly wrapped his arms around you, enveloping you with his warm body. "I just want you as my own. I know, it sounds a little selfish, but I don't want anyone else to have you."

You sighed and relaxed your shoulders a bit. "That won't happen. But Link…" You slowly pushed him away so you could look at him. "Why me?"

It was a question that has been carved in your mind for a while now. You _did _find it strange that Link felt the same way about you. Unreal, almost.

"I mean, you could've easily picked Zelda since she likes you…again. And you liked her and all just recently. And Malon's such a great singer and she's adorable. And Saria is probably the nicest person ever and – "

You got cut off my something soft and had the vague flavor of spearmint gum before remembering Link plopping some gum into his mouth before you two left school and the way his lips felt against yours. And once you realized what was going on, it only took you a second to be overwhelmed by the situation and then another second to finally kiss him back. His hand moved to the back of your neck to deepen the kiss and you ran a hand through his soft hair. Slowly, be broke away from you, but his lips were just hovering over yours.

"Because I don't just _like _you, (**Name**)…" He whispered. You could feel his warm breath on your face and it sent a shiver down your spine.

"Link…"

"I…I love you, (**Name**)." He murmured and you could the feel the heat from your face…or was it his?

"Link…I – "

"I know it's only been about two months, but…this is how I feel. I don't know why, but I just seem…_complete _when you're with me. I know this'll probably sound cheesy, but it's like you're the last piece of my heart and well, it's not complete without you. You're the last piece."

Your eyes began to water up and you wrapped your arms around him, not wanting to let go.

"Link…I…I…" And before you knew it, tears started sliding down your cheeks while Link held you in his arms.

"It's okay…" Link told you in a hushed voice. "Listen, you don't have to say anything back. Just…just tell me how you still feel _after _you've worked things out with everyone. I know that's the number one thing on your mind right now."

You let go of him and he wiped your eyes with the back of his sleeve. "If I could have another number one thing, it'd be you." You giggled as you wiped another tear from your eye. "But thank you, so much. You have no idea how happy I am."

He smiled at you before giving you one last hug. "I'll see you later."

You nodded and waved goodbye as he walked down the steps of your porch and made his way towards the Kokiri Forest. You sighed happily to yourself and went inside your house to find your Skyloft companions.

"Karane! Everyone! Where are you?!" You shouted while walking around your house, poking your head in every room.

After poking your head in the last room of the house, you gave up. But then you heard what sounded like banging and clashing from your backyard and you made your way there in a surprisingly fast sprint.

"Hey! What're you all doing?!" You demanded as you watched Groose lift heavy weights, Strich looking at bugs, Cawlin attempting sit-ups, Karane practicing archery and Pipit swinging around sword.

"What's it look like?" Karane said without taking her eyes off the tree in front of her.

"Training for…" Groose replied between the weight lifting. "The sports…festival."

"Ha, gotcha!" Karane exclaimed as she released the arrow and the next thing you knew, a squirrel dropped down from a tree and into your backyard.

"Oh yeah…speaking of that…" You began nervously. "You think…you all could help me train for that?"

"Sure." They replied in unison.

"Well, I don't mean just any training…" You added. "I mean…_Knight Academy _training."

They all stopped what they were doing to look at you with shocked expressions plastered on their faces. "What?!"

You nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Look, I have a plan…" And you explained to them this so-called plan.

"Wait, so you want to win the festival…" Groose began.

"Just to make a speech?" Pipit questioned unsurely.

"To apologize?" Cawlin and Strich said at once.

"Are you insane?!" Karane yelled as she flailed her arms around. "You'll be dead from all the training by the time next week comes around. What makes you think we can give you the two months of training you missed in less than a _week?_"

"Well, then let's start now!" You stated determinedly and raised your arms up in excitement. "I should at least start by running a few laps to get myself in shape…a little."

Karane facepalmed herself and groaned. "You're not even in shape! This is definitely not going to be easy."

"So you'll help?"

They all exchanged glances with each other and finally, Karane was the last to nod her head in agreement.

"Just don't cry when you feel like you can't move your arms." She told you.

You smirked. "Come on, have faith in me!"

"Who knows? She might pull it off. She _was _one of the best in our class, remember?" Pipit stated.

Groose shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but still. It'll take a lot of blood, sweat and tears to get back to that same level of skill she had."

"I'll shed as much blood, sweat and tears as it takes!" You shouted excitedly. You didn't really care about the training; you were just excited that the first part of your plan to get your friends back was working.

After a few laps and a lot of sweat, you decided to call it quits for the day as the sun was no longer visible in the sky.

"So…anything interesting happen today?" Karane asked after you got out of the shower and dressed up for bed.

"Well…" And you explained to her the events between you and Link. Since she was the only girl, she was the only one who understood you. On top of that, she was your best friend.

"He told you that you were the last piece?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Yes! Isn't that cute?" You squealed as your face began to turn red.

"I don't know. It's kind of offensive. I mean, you should be the first piece!"

You sighed and threw a pillow in her face. "Whatever! Anyways, remember that we're going to school tomorrow at 10 am!"

She groaned in annoyance. "In the morning?! Ugh, the things I do for you…"

You smiled and turned off your bedside lamp. "Goodnight, Karane~"

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight."

As you rolled over to a comfortable position in your bed, you smiled to yourself.

The last piece…

Yeah, you could definitely get used to that.

* * *

**Stella: Yeah, the ending could've been better, but I'm too sleepy to think of another one. Well, next chapter shall include training with Fi and Skyloft secrets...revealed! Oh, and of course some drama to make up for all the fluff. I kinda just made this up as I went along and I wanted to write fluffy stuff cause Stella loves the fluff! :D**

**But yeah...I know the whole love thing might've been rushed, but I _did _just come up with it on a whim. And I chose spearmint cause it's green and well, Link's color is green. :)**

**Again, sorry to make you guys wait so long! I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are welcome! :D**

**Oh yeah, and thanks to the reviewers that suggested Ghirahim have a crush on the reader cause I actually wasn't going to do it...but I thought it over and was like 'Ahh, what the heck!' xD**


	11. Bonus: Halloween Special

**Stella: Sorry it's been so long! But I just came up with this today. I guess it takes place after the last chapter but before the School Festival, which I'm in process of typing. I've had major writer's block TxT But I enjoyed writing this! Sorry if it's rushed. Enjoy and I'll have the next chapter soon! :D Have a Happy Halloween!**

* * *

"Alright! It's Halloweeeeeeeen!" Karane cried out in excitement from beside you. You gave her a nervous smile, as did everyone else at the lunch table. Most of you were already aware of how Karane acted when she got her hands on a mountain full of sugar. She was almost a different person when she got hyper.

"Calm down," You told her cautiously. It was only lunch period, but some teachers were generous enough to spare a few pieces of candy to their class and Karane happened to have some of those said generous teachers. "We're not going trick-or-treating until later _tonight._"

"Awww, but I wanna go now! Now! Now! Now!" She whined.

Your eye twitched as you turned to Pipit. "A little help here, please?"

He chuckled and eyed Karane thoughtfully. Unlike you, he seemed to be enjoying this. "What do you want me to do?"

You let out an irritated groan and lied your head down on the table. "Forget it…"

"Don't act so uptight, (**Name**)." Groose said. "You know you go crazy when you're on a sugar high, too."

Link glanced at you in amusement and you immediately turned away, blushing. "Shut up! That's not true. Well…m-maybe. But I'm not as bad as her!" You retorted, pointing at Karane in accusation, who just burst in a crazy fit of laughter. You facepalmed and shook your head in irritation. Deciding to take a break from Karane's crazy sugar high, you turned to your Hyrule friends.

"Are we still meeting up later at my house?" You asked them while managing a smile despite Karane tugging at your hair. Things were still strained between you and them, but you all were talking about spending Halloween together for quite some time before the drama ensued. No one voiced their opinions about the incidents dealing with you and Link, but instead mutually agreed to still at least spend Halloween together. After all, they were still your friends despite the fact that you…kinda stole the one guy they all had their eyes on. But other than that, everyone was willing to put their differences aside for tonight.

Zelda nodded slowly. "Yes, that seems fine. What time do you want us over?"

"Hmm…" You placed a hand on your chin and took into consideration how long you would take to get ready, if you had everything prepared, your homework…. After a second you replied, "Around five seems good."

Malon smiled. Saria nodded. Illia…looked the other way. No matter how bad you wished you could un-invite her, you decided it was best to be the better person…even though she was the reason your relationship with Saria, Malon and Zelda were somewhat severed.

They all nodded in agreement.

'_Hopefully with everything that's going on between me and Link, things won't be too awkward later.'_

You sweatdropped and decided best not to think about it. At least not until after Halloween. Then you could worry about that _and _the school festival.

~Later at 5~

You rushed out of your room, dodged Groose and Pipit's usual roughhousing, jumped over Karane's pile of candy that magically appeared and flung the door open.

"Hey everyone, your costumes – " You stopped midsentence and scanned each individual. Zelda was a princess, which suited her perfectly. Malon was…a princess. Saria decided to dress up as a princess and Illia…was also a princess.

"Uhhh…"

"We didn't mean for it to turn out this way." Saria informed you sheepishly. Her costume consisted of a fairy-like princess dress. The bottom half was very frilly and sparkly while the top half fitted her petite form and it all matched her shade of green hair.

"It just sorta happened." Malon told you. She was wearing a long, white dress that faded into purple towards the bottom. It was a very flowing and elegant looking dress and her hair was even pinned up in a bun. If anything, she looked like she was going to prom rather than trick-or-treating.

"It's whatever." Illia scoffed, resulting in a glare from you. You hated to admit it, but she looked very pretty. She wore a medieval-looking red dress with intricate gold designs. It even looked like she took the time to do her makeup which matched with her outfit.

"But your costume looks very cute, (**Name**)." Zelda told you reassuringly. You didn't even have words to describe Zelda. If you didn't know her personally, you would've believed she was an actual princess. The look of royalty definitely suited her. In a way, she looked like a warrior-type princess with golden metal shoulder protectors or whatever you'd call it. Her dress had the triforce insignia on the lower half of her dress which flowed out at the bottom. She even had a headpiece with a shining blue jewel and that alone made her stand out from the rest. You felt a twinge of jealousy surge through you, but you weren't going to let that stop you from getting candy.

"Thanks." You mumbled unenthusiastically. "I just decided to be a (**something other than a princess**) this year, but I guess it turned out okay because Karane and I match like you and…everyone else."

She smiled warmly and your gaze softened a bit.

"So where's Link?" You asked nonchalantly.

"Sorry, I'm here!" Speak of the devil. Link walked inside, but his costume…didn't look any different from what he usual wore. Well, except with the red feather in his hat.

"Umm, who's he supposed to be?" Karane demanded obnoxiously from the floor. Everyone stared at her in question before turning back to Link.

"I'm Peter Pan!" He said as if it were obvious. Beside him, Navi showed up with a blonde wig and green dress. "And Navi's my fairy, Tinker Bell."

Everyone scanned them and nodded in unison. "Ahhhhh…"

"Well, ready to go?" You asked excitedly. Karane got up instantly and flew out the door with you, Zelda, Link, Malon, Saria and Illia flowing suit.

Zelda turned to the rest of the Skyloft group inside. "You're all not coming along?" She asked questionably with a concerned expression making its way onto her face.

"Nah, you guys go on ahead." Groose told her, a slight blush noticeable on his cheeks. "We're gonna scare kids!"

She arched an eyebrow at his statement before shrugging her shoulders. She waved goodbye and headed out the door to follow the rest of the group.

The first few streets were gold. They gave out the best candy that Karane demanded to go there after finishing up the rest of the neighborhood. However, it was the next few streets that got you a little worried. After walking up to the next house, you realized there was no one in sight to pass out candy. You were beginning to walk back, but then a hand reached out for your shoulder causing you to shriek a little too loudly.

"Getofffofmeeeee!" You yelled, your words mending together from talking too fast. After an apology and a handful of candy, you ran out of their driveway and headed to the next house, clutching your heart tightly.

"One of you is going first next time." You growled, glaring at your group who was snickering at your faintheartedness.

The next house looked even more frightening than the next. Illia volunteered this time, to your surprise.

"Oh, but Link has to come with me!" She announced, looping an arm around him tightly as they walked to next house.

You clenched your teeth as you followed shortly behind.

A few teens popped out of the bushes in front of you, but since you weren't exactly in their line of fire, it didn't startle you as much. However, Illia was acting a little _too _startled as she held Link closer to her. A light dust of pink made its way onto his cheeks due to the close proximity, but you kept telling yourself it was nothing to worry about.

Each house looked more and more frightening, but Link didn't look scared at all. You wondered if he was only acting tough, or if he really wasn't scared.

"Alright, I guess I'll go this time." Saria told everyone as she gathered up the courage to walk up to the next house.

"No, I volunteer!" Malon hollered, running past Saria while dragging Link beside her. Your eye twitched as she held Link closer to her.

You could already see a pattern forming here. Saria walked towards the front of your group, but with Link, of course. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Saria had a smug grin plastered on her face as she and Link strolled onto the next house.

"_My _turn." She stated happily.

You didn't even bother to stand directly behind Link and whoever it was he was accompanying. The last house was up next and surprisingly, you were a bit relieved. Zelda's turn arrived and she led the group. You wondered if she was going to ask Link to accompany her.

She turned to face everyone with a nervous expression. "Umm…well, a princess needs her prince, right?"

You rolled your eyes and reluctantly pushed Link forward. You questioned if they were doing this on purpose, since they knew you kissed Link _once._ They haven't figured about those three other times…but that was yours and Link's secret and knowing it was enough to keep you sane as they clutched onto him like the schoolgirls they were. It only bothered you because they literally took up any moment that _you _could've spent with Link. But oh well, girls will be girls.

You trudged behind everyone as you all made your way back to the house. Karane didn't bother asking for Link's assistance since to her, getting candy didn't let her become frightened by anything. The whole way back she was singing about all the different candies she got, which you found surprisingly soothing.

Just as you were about to open the door, Cawlin and Strich grabbed your left arm while Pipit and Groose grabbed your right. You let out a piercing cry and unintentionally socked them all in the jaws.

"Idiots." You muttered as you opened the door to the house, which Karane flew right in.

"Yayyyy! Let's trade candiessss!" She exclaimed zealously.

You sighed and followed her in. The "princesses" and "Tinker Bell" traded candy amongst themselves while Link somehow managed to slip by and take a seat by you.

"Hey." You turned to meet Link's gaze. His icy blue eyes stared intensely into your (**eye color**) eyes.

"…hi." You mumbled.

"What's the matter?" He asked you with a smile on his face. You let out a soft chuckle and smiled back.

"I hardly got to talk to you this whole night!" You told him childishly.

"We're talking now."

You sighed and rolled your eyes. "I guess that's true. You were like Prince Charming out there."

"I didn't feel like a prince…" He replied sheepishly. You turned to your back of candy and dumped the contents out, now feeling slightly better.

"So do you have any (**your favorite candy**)? I hardly got any tonight." You pouted, pointing to your stack that was missing said candy. He laughed and fished into his bag for one and handed it to you without any complaints.

"Ahh, you're the best!" You cheered and gave him the best smile you could muster.

"You know…" He began slowly. You looked at him in curiosity. "I have another one, but you'll have to give me a kiss for it." He told you in a low voice, in case anyone was listening in.

You blushed at the statement, and before you could reply, you heard Illia call your name out from the other side of the living room.

"I have a few of those, (**Name**). I don't like them…so I guess you can have them." She told you in a somewhat kind tone.

You mentally facepalmed yourself. Of all the times she decided to be nice, it had to be now. You took a deep breath and made your way towards her and graciously accepted the candy.

"Thanks, Illia." You said with a small smile.

"Yeah, don't mention it." She replied. She gave you a genuine smile this time. But still, she ruined your trade with Link.

A few hours later, everyone decided best to head home. You said your goodbyes and picked up the candy wrappers that were spread out on the floor. A hand went to pick up the one you had your eyes on and handed it to you.

"Link!"

"I'm still up for that trade if you are." He told you, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

You blushed and placed your hands on his shoulders. Slowly, you leaned up and pressed your lips against his. He placed his hand on the back of your head, pulling you closer to deepen the kiss, but you pulled away slowly, smirking.

"My candy please." You teased, holding your hand out.

"That's not a fair trade." He growled, before snaking an arm around your waist to pull you closer to him. His heated lips found yours again and you instantly melted to his touch. Unlike your last kiss with Link, which tasted like spearmint, he had the vague flavor of chocolate this time. He gave you one last lingering kiss before pulling away.

"Happy Halloween." He murmured and rested his head on yours.

"Yeah," You smiled and couldn't help but giggle. "Happy Halloween."

* * *

**Stella: Did anyone get my Hunger Games reference? xD Sorry again for not updating! But I'll have have the next chapter up very very soon. This was kinda a filler chapter, btw. Yeah, Link was a bit OOC, but I hoped you all enjoyed! **


	12. Fi's Calculations

**Stella: So...I started this chapter like what, a month ago? I'm SO SO SO SORRY! *dodges a burning arrow* See, I've umm...been into the Naruto fandom recently so I've been writing for fos-ff, but I haven't abandoned this story! So please enjoy and I apologize for the OOCness because it's definitely been a while.**

* * *

You woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly energized. Beside you, Karane was sleeping away peacefully…that is, until you sent a pillow flying her way causing her a rude awakening.

"What! What is it?!" She exclaimed suddenly, but glared once she realized you were the culprit. "Please tell me why you've decided to interrupt my sleep, (**Name**)…"

"We have to go to school!" You explained impatiently.

"It's _Saturday_ for the three goddesses' sake!" She exclaimed before she placed a pillow over her head, attempting to go back to sleep again. You, however, were not going to let that happen and removed the pillow from over her.

"Fi told me to meet her at school by ten and it's nine-thirty!" You said, jumping on the bed beside her until she was forced to sit up and glare at you.

"So?" She began in an annoyed tone. "Go meet her then."

A sigh escaped your lips. "Did you forget everything I told you yesterday? You and the guys are supposed to come with me! That's what she told me yesterday so COME ON!"

Karane pondered for a second on what you just said. Then, as if a light bulb lit up in her brain, she nodded in realization. "Oh…yeah…" With another glare towards you, she added, "Fine. But you better buy me breakfast on the way there."

"Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up and get dressed. I gotta wake up everyone else." You told her in a rushed voice as you dashed out of your room and ran down the hallways to wake up the rest of your friends.

After listening to a handful of complaints, you and the Skyloft gang were finally on your way to school to meet up with Fi for some training. As you all arrived at school, you noticed something…_different_ about the outside.

"Hey, why are there obstacles set up around school?" Groose questioned, voicing your exact thoughts out loud.

"I…have no idea…" You replied slowly, scanning the numerous courses spread out on the field. It looked like it was suited for future soldiers training in boot camp…

Karane gave you a nervous glance. "Hey, you…uh, sure you wanna go through with this? I have no idea what kind of training you're getting put through, but this doesn't look like anything we did in Skyloft…"

You gulped and reluctantly kept walking towards what looked like your future death site. "Y-y-yeah, why wouldn't I do this? I m-m-mean, there's n-nothing to be scared a-about…"

"Then why're you stuttering so much? It's okay if you're scared." Pipit pointed out with a smirk on his face. He didn't look scared at all, but then again, Pipit's not really one to be easily frightened.

"Shut up!" You retorted, albeit a little too quickly. "I'm not scared of anything! Now if you all will just stop standing there, we can go!"

"But uhh, (**Name**)…" Strich said.

"What?!" You demanded irritably.

"_You're_ the one just standing there. We're all waiting for you." Cawlin explained and it took you a second to realize that you were behind everyone. Your feet were frozen in place and it took you another few seconds to finally mobilize them to keep walking.

"Yeah, shut up." You muttered lowly. You gulped and strolled to the front of the school where you saw Fi waiting for everyone. She was wearing her usual purple and blue outfit, so it made you wonder what kind of plans she had for you.

"Good morning, everyone. According to my calculations, there is a seventy-five percent chance the weather will remain nice enough to complete the training today." She announced in her usual auto-tune like voice.

Karane furrowed her eyebrows at Fi's…_greeting_, if you could call it that. It wasn't exactly how normal people would greet each other, but then again, Fi wasn't exactly considered "normal." You just hoped that by the end of the day, she wouldn't kill you from over exhaustion.

"Miss Fi, I know we haven't started training yet or anything, but don't think you think this is just a bit of a…oh, I don't know, _overkill_?!" You demanded, making it obvious in your tone that you didn't want to go through with whatever it was she was about to put you through.

"But according to my calculations, with just a few days left until the festival, we will have to push you past your limit so that you stand a chance." She explained nonchalantly. "We will put two months' worth of training into five days. If you are intimidated just by this, then maybe you it is best if you just – "

"Ugh, fine!" You interjected and walked up to the beginning of the obstacle. "Just tell me what to do…"

She nodded and walked gracefully over to you with the Skyloft group following suit. The obstacle really _did_ look like boot camp. There were tires you would have to jump through, a huge wall with a rope you'd have to climb, barbed wires you would have to crawl under, and after all that you saw a table that held numerous weapons.

You gulped and you could feel uneasiness settle in the pit of your stomach. Even Pipit of all people looked nervous for you. Karane let out a nervous whistle and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Well, it was nice knowing you (**Name**)…" She snickered and you sneered at her, anger filling your veins knowing she was mocking you.

"You all will be participating, too." Fi told them, and you smirked as you felt Karane's grip tighten on your shoulder.

"What?! No way, lady! Why do we have to do it, too?!" Groose demanded, flailing his arms around in an overdramatic fashion. Strich and Cawlin were following Groose's actions in a similar manner. Pipit merely tried to maintain a calm composure, but you knew he was shaking in the inside.

"Because," Fi began to explain slowly. "It will give (**Name**) a better insight of her limit and you all will be good motivators, right (**Name**)?" She winked so only you saw it and you caught on immediately.

"Right! Plus, it's no fun to train by yourself…and it'll give you guys a chance to prepare for the sports festival too!"

"We're already in shape for the stupid festival!" Karane yelled angrily as she stomped her foot on the ground, ready to explode.

"Well, you can be in even more shape." You replied simply.

After many sighs and groans, you finally began your training. It definitely wasn't as bad as you thought it would be since you had your friends to help you train, but man was it excruciating afterwards. The tire jumping, rope climbing and barbed wire crawling was actually the _least _tiring. It was the weapon handling that nearly killed you.

There was a bow and arrow, a sword, spear, daggers, almost anything you could possibly think of and Fi wanted you to train with _all _of them until you were proficient with each. When you asked her why you needed to be able to handle each weapon, she simply told you that it was part of training.

"You are a student at Knight Academy, correct?" She inquired before you picked up a weapon.

"I _was _a student." You corrected her.

"Ah, but once a knight, always a knight." Pipit said proudly as he picked up a sword of his liking and began swinging it around like a pro.

"And you remember the oath each student must make when entering Knight Academy?" She asked you in an unusually serious tone.

"Yes, but I'm not – "

"Once a knight, _always_ a knight." She repeated Pipit's words with much more emphasis while giving you a stern look that made you give up on trying to go against her.

"But I wasn't like any other knight at the academy." You pointed out and gave your friends a knowing glance. "I was…I was…"

"Amazing!"

"The best!"

"Really scary…"

You turned to your friends and managed a small smile. You really couldn't deny their praise. When you were still attending Knight Academy, you were the top of the class and if anyone stepped in your way, boy were you ruthless. But that all changed when you moved to Hyrule. Your parents told you that your life would be more relaxed and you didn't have to worry about all that Knight Academy stuff. You were sad, but at the same time excited as you complied because they were your parents and you knew how badly they wanted to move because they simply just wanted a new lifestyle.

"But…that's not who I am anymore." You told them meekly. "None of that knight stuff applies to me now that I live here."

"So you're just gonna throw all that training down the train?!" Karane asked you seriously. You looked at her, seeing the disappointment in her eyes. Why was she just _now _getting upset over it?

"…why does it matter? You never seemed that worked up about it before." You pointed out.

"That's not true." Pipit spoke up for her when she looked away from you to the ground. "I think out of all of us, Karane was the most against you moving and switching schools. You two are best friends, remember?"

"But then why didn't you say anything about it before? Why now, Karane?!" You demanded, unaware that your voice was getting louder. Everyone remained silent and darted their eyes from you and her.

"According to my calculations…" Fi began, but stopped short after you and Karane sent glares her way. "M-my apologies…"

"You just seemed happy, is all. I mean, you've been around Skyloft the longest out of all of us. You were the one that brought us all together. So…it was sad seeing you leave. I knew you were excited for a new change in your life just as much as your parents so that's why I didn't say anything. I didn't want to bring you down…" She explained with a strained voice.

"K-Karane… I – "

"And now that you're here, you've even found a guy you really like. And he's nice and sweet and caring and I can't take that away from you." She smiled sadly and continued, "Sure, the friends you've made could use a little work, but other than that, I see you're happy here."

You stared at her with wide eyes. It never occurred to you how great of an effect it would be moving away from Skyloft. Moving away from your _friends._

"I'm sorry…" Was all you said.

After a few moments, she chuckled and mustered up a genuine smile. "Don't be, stupid. Now, c'mon, we have training to do!"

"Right!" You agreed with newfound determination. You were going to show Karane and the rest of your friends that you haven't forgotten the ways of Skyloft Academy. The way of a knight. You continued your ruthless training, refusing to quit until you achieved your goal and pushing through with immense tenacity. You hardly noticed when the sun was beginning to set that your muscles were dead sore from all the swinging, lifting and climbing.

"So, (**N-Name**)…still remember…the Knight Academy…r-rules?" Karane managed to ask in between pants for breath.

You were all lying on your backs, staring at the blue sky above while Fi went to fetch you all some water. She said something about "calculations" and "dehydrating."

"Rule…one…" You replied breathlessly, "D-don't stop…until you achieve…your goal…"

"Rule two…" Pipit began with a little more control. "Never…back down…from a challenge…"

"R-Rule three…" Groose wheezed, "Always…stand by…your friends…"

"Rule…four…" Strich uttered.

"Show…no signs…of fear…" Cawlin finished.

"And…rule five…" Karane murmured, still trying to even out her breathing. "D-don't talk about…what goes on…at Knight Academy…outside…Knight Academy…"

You sat up and took a few deep breaths until your heart started fading back to its normal pace. You were dead tired, but you also couldn't have been happier. Although your training back at Skyloft wasn't _that _excruciating like what Fi just put you through, it was still bearable. But what made it worth it was being with your friends.

"You know, everyone breaks rule five though." You stated.

"We weren't trained to keep secrets." Pipit implied, letting out a low chuckle.

"Yeah," Karane agreed approvingly. "We were trained to kick ass!"

Everyone burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs at Karane's sudden outburst. It made you remember all the fun times you all shared back at Skyloft before you moved. You definitely missed it and being with everyone almost made you want to move back. But…you couldn't leave the friends you made here, even though they were angry with you at the moment. You almost forgot why you decided to train in the first place, but thinking of them made you remember.

Fi came back with plenty of water bottles for you and your friends and you drained them like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank you so much, Miss Fi. Even though I didn't expect training to be this…_unique_, I have to say it worked out pretty nicely. My legs will feel like iron tomorrow though…"

She gave you a curt nod. "Yes, you are welcome. According to my calculations, if we train like this until the festival, you and the other knights will have more than a eighty-five percent chance at winning."

"I still don't understand you and your weird calculations…" Karane muttered under her breath. You gave her a light nudge with your elbow.

"I'm not so sure I can deal with more training…" You whined, but you shook your head feverishly and balled your fists. "But rule number one; I can't give up! That's the way of a knight from Knight Academy!"

"Yeah! Atta girl!" Groose cheered and patted you on the back, mindful of your soreness. You knew they weren't nearly as sore as you because they'd been training more than you had. You haven't had actual training like that in months. Well, not as brutal as that, but it was still pretty intense.

"Well, I guess we should head home now. Should we come here at the same time?" Pipit asked Fi, who was staring off with her usual distant expression. She turned to you all and nodded.

"Yes. Please report here tomorrow for the continuation of the training."

Fi looked directly at you this time. "(**Name**)."

"Y-yes?"

"According to my calculations, if you remain dedicated just as you are now, you will resolve the current situation with your friends with ease."

"O-oh, right. Thank you."

"Mhm. Goodbye." She turned on her heels and headed back towards the school to do who knew what.

Just then your phone vibrated and you picked it up without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"…(**Name**)?" Asked a voice you didn't expect to hear.

"G-Ghirahim?"

Your friends turned to you when they heard the surprise in your voice and the mention of Ghirahim. He was someone you didn't necessarily talk about that much…or at all. But that didn't mean you didn't think of him as a good friend. Besides, he led you home that crazy, awful day you ran away and got lost.

"Umm, what's up? Do you need me for anything?" You asked curiously, shrugging your shoulders at your friends who gave you questioning glances.

"Yes," He answered slowly and it seemed like he sounded a bit flustered from the other end. "Will you meet me at Lon Lon Smoothies as soon as possible?"

"S-sure…" You replied, "I'll head over there right now."

"Okay. I will see you then. Goodbye."

"Yeah...bye…"

You hung up the phone and turned to your friends and gave them a nervous smile.

"I guess I have plans." You sighed, "Man, today is such a busy day. Well, I guess I'll see you all at the house. Later!"

"Later." They all replied lazily and you separated from them to head to Castle Town where Lon Lon Smoothies was located. It was ran by Malon's family members, so you wondered if you would see Malon there.

Once you arrived, you immediately spotted Ghirahim sitting at a table in the corner, but Malon was nowhere in sight. You gulped and walked up to the table nervously, wondering what it was he needed from you.

"Hi." You greeted him shyly.

He grimaced at your dirty appearance and motioned you to sit down. "Did you get into a fight with pigs or is this always how you look?"

You scowled at his rude comment and rolled your eyes. "Alright, what do you want?" You demanded, a bit annoyed this time.

"Relax, I was kidding." He chuckled lowly. You raised your eyebrows at him. He usually wasn't this…_friendly. _When he insulted you, he definitely meant it. He would never take it back like he just did.

"But really, what do you want?" You deadpanned, getting straight to the point. Your stomach growled and the hunger was making you impatient. Unluckily for you, you didn't have your wallet on you and you highly doubted Ghirahim would buy you food.

"Are you hungry?" He asked even though you two both knew he heard your stomach.

"Just a bit." You told him with pursed lips.

"Wait here."

Well, it was as if everything you predicted about Ghirahim, the _opposite_ thing happened. He walked up to the cashier and ordered you a simple meal and came back and placed it in front of you. It was starting to make you a little uncomfortable how nice he was…but at the same time you didn't mind.

"T-thanks…" You mumbled and began eating your food in small bites.

"You know…" You started after a bite. "This is a bit out of character for you. Did you hit your head on something?" You laughed, although you almost choked on your food in the process.

"Can't I just be nice to a friend?"

"Umm…" You placed your hand on your chin thoughtfully. "Nope."

He sweatdropped and rolled his eyes. "Stupid imbecile." He muttered.

"What was that?" You questioned, not quite hearing him but you knew he said something.

He waved his hand and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing."

He waited until you finished eating to get to the reason he called you down so suddenly. You patted your stomach happily and thanked him again before meeting his cold, yet friendly eyes and anticipated what he had to say.

"What's wrong?" You titled your head when he remained silent.

"You and…" He bit down his tongue and made a face that looked like he ate something that didn't agree with his stomach. "_Link,_" He spat out with disgust. "Are you two…an item or something of the sort?"

You almost spat out the drink you were gulping down.

"W-WHAT?!" You screeched. Everyone turned their heads to your table, but you weren't registering that fact at the moment. That question definitely caught you off guard.

"A-a-an item?! Me and Link?! W-why're you even asking me that?!" You stuttered while your breathing somehow became irregular again. And this time it wasn't because of training.

He shrugged his shoulders and replied nonchalantly, "You two must be if you're overreacting like that."

This was bad. You didn't want people to think that you and Link were dating. Sure, you've held hands a few times and even kissed a few other times, but it wasn't official you two were dating. Besides, you clearly told Link that you didn't want anything more to happen between you two until you resolved things with your friends. Your _Hyrule _friends.

"No, no we're not." You answered quickly. "We're just friends. Nothing more than that."

He raised his eyebrows at you in doubt. "You two _act _like you're more than friends."

"We're not!" You hollered, shutting your eyes closed in embarrassment. "Just let it go."

Your cheeks were dark red by now. You were aware that Ghirahim knew what was going on between you two, so why were you so desperate to hide it? You watched as Ghirahim closed his eyes and placed his hands on his head as if he were annoyed.

"Just tell me the truth, (**Name**). I've seen you two…" He growled and opened his eyes, "_…kiss_ and hold hands and all that other pathetic couple stuff."

You sighed and rested your head in your hands. "Yeah…that's true. But we're not an item or anything. Besides…" You watched him, studying his face for any sort of sign. "Why are you so interested in what goes on between me and Link all of sudden?"

His eyes widened for a quick second before he averted his gaze away from you. You could've sworn you saw the lightest dust of pink cover his cheeks.

"That's none of your concern…" He finally hissed out.

"Uh, yes it is! Tell me Ghira-chan!" You teased, receiving a glare due to the new nickname you just bestowed upon him.

"…there's just…_rumors _going around." He said slowly, "Y-you're…" He trailed off and the shade of pink became just a tint darker.

"I'm…?"

"Because you're…my….first…friend." He choked out as if saying it was like eating something disgusting. "And I can't let anyone say bad things about you. Only I can do that."

You smiled widely and placed your hand over his. "Thank you, Ghira-chan…"

"Don't call me that, fool."

You cleared your throat, "Thank you, Ghirahim. Thanks for looking out for me. And I had no idea rumors were being spread about me, but that's not going to bring me down."

"It's just a bunch of worthless girls saying worthless things about you. They say you're only receiving Link's attention because you were a knight."

Well, leave it up to being a former knight to cause rumors to be spread about you in your new school. Fi sure didn't calculate anything about this…

"How does Link and being a knight even relate to each other?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "As if I know. Or care. But…I'm intrigued by this Knight Academy business. Apparently it's a very prestigious school. What exactly did you do there?"

You darted your eyes around, just in case a few nosy people were listening in. You beckoned him closer so only he could hear you. You knew you weren't supposed to tell outsiders about Knight Academy, you felt like you could trust Ghirahim.

"We're trained to the best of our physical abilities so that one day…we can become…" You pulled him a little closer so that your lips were at his ear. "True Knights."

"True…Knights?" He questioned in doubt.

You nodded proudly. "Yeah, let's walk outside and I'll tell you more about it."

He blinked at you before following you out the doors and into the dimly lit streets of Castle Town. Your house wasn't that far away, but it gave you enough time to explain the backstory of Knight Academy to Ghirahim.

"You see, once you graduate from Knight Academy, you're dubbed the title of a True Knight." You began to explain. "True Knights are like heroes in Skyloft!"

"And what exactly is a True Knight?"

"True Knights are…hmm…" You looked up at the starry night sky thoughtfully, wondering how you should elaborate. "True Knights are kinda like police officers…"

He stared you at quizzically. "Police officers?!"

You shook your head. "No, no no. That's not it. We're kind of like spies. Ah, no that's not it either. Maybe…investigators? Yeah, that's it! Kind of."

"You say like that you're unsure."

"Well, there's a lot of things you can do once you become a True Knight. We're trained with numerous weapons so we know self-defense. But as you can see, I never trained with the bow and arrow." You admitted sheepishly.

"Maybe in a way we're like the FBI. I mean, you get sent on missions after graduating and bring out justice in the world. So yeah, I guess you can say it's something like the FBI. And you investigate stuff…so you can kinda say you're like an investigator too…" You continued, your eyes sparkling at the thought of it.

"But if you were taught self-defense, then why are you terrible in gym?"

"Look, it's not like we were trained to play soccer. It's a very hard school to get into and it's hard to stay in, too."

"Then why did you move here?"

You paused and pursed your lips. "My parents were both True Knights. But they said they wanted me to have a different lifestyle from them. So we moved before I had a chance to finish up school there. Now I got to a regular, normal school like Hyrule High. But I don't mind. It's definitely more relaxing, but after the training I did today, I kinda miss it…"

"Did you want to leave?"

You blinked and furrowed your eyebrows together. "I…I don't know. I would've loved becoming a True Knight…but I love my parents too. If they thought this was good for me, then it must be."

"But you should do what _you _want to do."

"Y-yeah…" You said, but your voice faltered. You hadn't realized how badly you wanted to become a True Knight until now.

"(**Name**)!" A new voice interrupted your thoughts.

You turned your head and met icy blue eyes.

"Link…?"

From beside you, Ghirahim's eyes narrowed as they trailed over the fair-haired teen in front of you. He looked like he was on his way home as well and he also looked confused as to why you were with Ghirahim at this hour.

"What're you doing out still? It's getting kind of late." He told you in his usual kind voice. You smiled, but you mentally shook your head. You and Link were only friends. At least, until the whole dilemma was resolved. You didn't want anyone else thinking you two were an "item."

"Yeah, well I'm heading home right now."

"Can I walk you home?"

Ghirahim gave you a knowing glance as if reminding you of what he told you earlier. You gave him a quick nod and turned back to Link with a slight twinge of guilt poking your insides.

"It's okay…I can walk myself home." You turned around and gave him a small wave. "Bye, I'll see you Monday!"

Link remained standing there staring at your fading figure as Ghirahim followed you. Unbeknownst to you, Ghirahim smirked at Link as if he claimed victory over you and Link was only left wondering what in the world was happening. A million questions were running through his head. Did he make you mad or something? Did Ghirahim do something to you? Did you just not want to see him anymore?

But at the same time, one important question was running through your head.

Would you leave everything in Hyrule to go back to Skyloft Academy to resume your training to become a True Knight?

You didn't want to leave your friends. You didn't want to leave Ghirahim and you didn't want to leave Link either…but this was something you greatly desired. You decided not to think about it at the moment. The sports festival was less than a week away. You had training to think about, so maybe after the festival you'd discuss it with Karane or someone.

Link gritted his teeth before turning back on his heel to head home. He felt as if Ghirahim was mocking him and he didn't like that one bit. He didn't like how he was walking you home instead of him. He was definitely going to do something to change that.

Ghirahim was singing happily in his head. _'Step one of driving Link and (__**Name**__) apart is a success!'_

Yup, this was definitely _not_ in Fi's calculations…

* * *

**Stella: Thank you to everyone who still continues to read this! I know the whole Skyloft thing seems sudden but that's because...I never planned it out. xD But I know what I'm going to write for the next chapters. And since a lot of my readers seem to favor Ghirahim over Link, I decided to add a little Ghira-chan drama! xD**

**Ghirahim: Don't call me that, fool.**

**Stella: Ghira-chaaaaan~**

**Ghirahim: *Clears throat* Anyways, the imbecile said thank you for the reviews so far and she would appreciate it if you left more reviews.**

**Stella: Oh, Ghira-chan you're so funny. But yes, reviews would be nice! :D My friend actually told me I should do this thing where I get a certain number of reviews, I should update the story. So maybe I'm think of the number...eight? :) *cough Soul Eater reference cough***

**Link: Thank you, everyone!**

**Stella: LIIIINK! *glomps* I miss you!**

**Link: Er, well see you all next time!**

**Fi: According to my calculations, it should be soon.**


	13. The Secretly Evil Principal

You trained endlessly with Fi and the other knights for days until your legs were practically screaming at you, but it wasn't for naught. Today was the day! The sports festival! And you were going to push yourself until you won.

"I'm ready!" You cried out as you pulled the sheets off Karane and yanked her out of bed. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, I get it." She grumbled in reply, yanking the sheets back from you. You two got dressed and headed out with the group to school.

You were beyond excited for the upcoming events. The adrenaline was already pumping in your veins and you hadn't even walked up to the school entrance yet. Once you finally arrived, you noticed a whole sea of unfamiliar faces surrounding you.

"There must be a lot of new students." Groose commented as he took in the strangers around him.

"They're not new students, stupid." Karane spat out. "They're students from the other high schools! Hylia High School and Gerudo High School. Weren't you listening to _anything_ during the assembly the other week?"

"Well…" Groose shook his head. "Nope!"

Karane rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Of course you weren't. Not that I'd expect anything more from you."

"Alright, quit fighting so we can move on." Pipit announced. You nodded and followed him along with the rest of your friends to the crowd to await further announcements from the three principals.

"Greetings, students!" Gannondorf bellowed into the microphone. "And to those first timers here at my high school today, welcome."

The crowd roared and cheered and applauded. All of the students were so energetic that it was hard _not _to feel pumped up yourself. Although since you were already hyped up for the festival, it only added more energy. You jumped up and clapped your hands together in excitement, ready with anticipation. You arched your neck so you could see your principal standing at the podium. You still felt a bit _ominous _towards him, but you shook it off. The other principals beside him looked a lot like Goron-sensei and an older version of Ruto.

"We'd like to start with the first event…" He boomed, looking at as many students as he could. "The archery contest!"

You mentally slapped yourself. You forgot all about archery! You hadn't improved at all since the club meetings with Link and you didn't get a chance to practice during the training with Fi. How stupid were you, forgetting all about archery…

"Is there any way I can skip this event?" You muttered to Karane.

She smirked and shook her head. "Don't think so. Besides (**Name**), even if you didn't sign up for this event, you'd have to participate anyways since you're in that club.

"I…I signed myself up for _all_ the events." You deadpanned before looking back to Gannondorf to await further instructions.

"Each group of three will line up single file and shoot the target. It's simple; each person gets three shots and whichever team has the most shots closest to the bull's eye wins."

You breathed a sigh of relief. There were way more other students in the club besides you, so maybe you didn't have to compete in this event after all. With a deep breath, you looked over to your school's side in the audience and your breath hitched when you only saw two other members up there. Who knew, maybe the third member was late. You took a closer look and saw that it was Zelda and Illia standing in line. Your nerves calmed down a bit. You knew the third member would obviously be Link, right?

Wrong.

As the minutes passed, the other teams from the high schools were already lined up and the only one missing was the third member from your school. Where was Link? Why wasn't he up there with them? Not only did you still suck at shooting arrows, but there was still tension with those two.

"Will (**Name**) please come to the archery event? I repeat, will (**Name**) please come to the archery event located on the left side of the school?" A voice boomed over the intercom.

You turned to your friends and sighed before reluctantly dragging your feet over to where Zelda and Illia were at. You gave them a small smile, which they returned halfheartedly.

"Link was supposed to show up. I wonder why he didn't come…" Illia announced to you and Zelda.

"Or why he did not inform us…" Zelda added on.

You merely shrugged your shoulders in response.

"Damn you…"

"That's not a very polite way to speak to your principal is it, brat?" Gannondorf muttered in a low voice. He smirked as Link's fury grew more evident and his calm exterior was slowly beginning to break.

"What do you want?" Link demanded in a harsh tone. "I'm not here to mess around. You're already making me miss the first event."

Gannondorf scanned the small tent area there were in just in case anyone was listening in on their conversation. Once he realized that there weren't a pair of attentive ears that would be able to overhear their conversation, his smirk grew wider and he ruffled Link's hair, full aware that it would annoy him, which it did.

"I have a small favor to ask."

"Favor or demand?" Link deadpanned, glaring holes into the back of Gannondorf's head as he turned his back to him.

Gannondorf turned back around and met Link's animosity with a sneer.

"I need you to bring (**Name**) to me. It's as simple as that."

"Why?"

"You don't need to know the details, _boy._"

Link suppressed a growl. "I think I should have the right to know if you're the one asking me for this favor, _Mr. Gannondorf._"

He sighed in annoyance. "I need her to assist me in getting the other two pieces of the triforce."

"Triforce? The ancient relics made from the Three Goddesses like in our history textbooks? Why?" Link titled his head in suspicion.

"They're not just relics, fool. You of all people should understand."

He sighed wearily, "Right…and why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll send (**Name**) back to Knight Academy."

"What? You can't just – "

"I'll give her the choice and I know she'll choose to go back." Gannondorf's expression suddenly turned to serious. "I know you have connections with one of the pieces of the triforce and an even stronger connection with (**Name**). Things won't get too messy if you cooperate."

"But why would see just choose to go back? Doesn't she like it here?"

Gannondorf rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I guess you don't know her at all, do you? She gave up her dream to come here. All just because it was the wish of her parents. Believe me, if she could go back to Skyloft, she would."

Link sneered and rose up from his seat. Before he could open his mouth to protest, however, Gannondorf cut him off yet again.

"You should just ask her yourself. See what she'll say." He suggested as he turned his back to Link, walking out of the small tent so he could go supervise the first match.

Link's eyes narrowed as he watched Gannondorf's figure fade, but he decided it was best to go after him to watch the match. As he began walking towards the area where the first event was being held, he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to you. Did you really want to go back to Skyloft? If you did, you never showed it. With a sigh, he sat down beside Mido and Agitha and watched closely as you picked up your bow.

Unlucky for Link and Gannondorf, Ghirahim heard the whole thing and a playful smile crept onto his face as he came up with an even better way to drive you and Link further apart.

You took a deep breath and stood behind Illia. So far, Zelda was the closest out of the all the schools to hit her target closest to the bull's eye. The students from Gerudo and Hylia weren't that far off though. The next three went up to hit their target. Illia was just as close as to the center as Zelda and the other teams were able to hit theirs closer as well. That just left you. You could already feel the anxiety building up in your body as you gripped your bow with shaky hands.

You shut your eyes and prayed to the Goddesses that you would be able to at least hit the board. The soft thuds coming from either side of you signaled that the other teams already shot and the only one left was you. You reopened your eyes only to meet the bright sunlight before pulling the string back on your bow and steadily aiming your arrow. To your relief, you managed to hit the board, but you were the farthest one from the target. It wasn't a terrible shot, but it wasn't great.

"S-sorry…" You mumbled sheepishly, going back to the end of the line.

Zelda just gave you a small smile which you took as a sign that she wasn't mad or upset or anything. Illia merely shrugged as you passed by her.

The rest of the event flew by rather…slow. But that was probably because it was the one you definitely didn't want to do. Your team ended up finishing in second, but you knew they would've finished first if it wasn't for you. Zelda didn't complain and Illia didn't say anything, so you figured it was alright. They still weren't exactly on speaking terms with you, but you were going to change that soon.

"Hey, not so bad (**Name**)!" Pipit cheered as you walked over to him and the rest of the gang.

"T-thanks…" You replied halfheartedly.

"(**Name**)!"

You turned around to the voice calling you, only to be met with a pair of familiar blue icy eyes. Link's expression softened as he walked closer to you. Karane arched an eyebrow and smirked playfully before she and the rest slyly walked away from the two of you.

"Uh, hey Link." You greeted him with a small smile. As of the moment, you were a bit confused as to where yours and his relationship stood. Yes, you liked him. He supposedly loved you. But you didn't want people to think you two were an item…_yet_, in order to make amends with your friends.

Link studied you closely, gazing into your eyes as if he was trying to read into the very depths of them. He wanted to know what you were thinking. You usually told him what was on your mind, so then why didn't you tell him about Skyloft? Or why you sorta kinda ditched him the other day?

"(**Name**)…" He began slowly, "Is there…something wrong?"

You were a bit surprised at his sudden question, but you shook your head. You didn't want him to worry. Besides, there wasn't anything for him to worry about. It was all _your_ troubles, so you wanted to handle it on your own.

"No, why would there be?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Um, hey…"

"Yes?"

"Just a random question, but uhh…if you could go back to Skyloft to finish school there, would you?" He asked carefully, gazing back into your (**e/c**) eyes.

You blinked owlishly, not really sure how to answer the question. Of course you wanted to go back, but at the same time you wanted to stay. You already met a good number of people and made a good number of friends in Hyrule. You couldn't just leave them behind. But…you grew up in Skyloft and it was…it was…_home._

When you didn't reply, Link felt a twinge of doubt starting to emerge.

"(**Name**)?"

You snapped your head up and laughed nervously, "I mean, it'd be cool to go there again, but I live here now and this is where I should stay, right?" You half-lied.

"(**Name**), I – "

"A-anyways, Link. I need to get ready for the next event. I think it's the relay race and well, I gotta stretch and hydrate and…stuff! I'll see ya in a bit!" You made a dash for the tents, not bothering to turn back around. Part of your heart was aching. Yes, you wanted to go back, but there wasn't any Link in Skyloft. What were you going to do?

Link sighed as he realized the doubts Gannondorf planted in his mind were actually beoming a reality. He could see you wanted to go back to Skyloft. The look of longing and desire was evident in your eyes. Why didn't you just tell him? Why did you keep it all to yourself?

Link had a lot he needed to think about. One, why Gannondorf wanted the two pieces of the triforce. Two, why he needed _you _in order to get them. And three, how to make you stay in Hyrule.

* * *

**Stella: Sorry for the long wait everyone! Really, I'm super duper sorry TxT I'm a bad authoress. But, I made a New Year's resolution to update more frequently. So I'll try to update at least every two weeks! Sorry, I left this in a cliff-hanger, but I'm actually gonna write and plan the next chapter! I'm not so sure I liked this one that much. Gomen, again. ;_;**


	14. The Cost of Winning

Endless questions were running through Link's head as he searched all over the school for you. You just seemed so…_unsure _about your answer when you told him you were staying in Hyrule. He knew you better than most people, and he knew you wanted to go back. He didn't want you to leave, but could he take away your only escape of leaving Hyrule? Would he really take you to the most distrusting principal to do whatever dirty deeds he needed done?

You skidded on your feet and managed to catch your breath after finishing up the relay race. You didn't come first, but you weren't last. That was a good sign, right? The kids from Gerudo were just really fast for some reason. It was like they were boulders being rolled down a hill. Well, it was a bit of a strange comparison, but still. Let's just say you came third…but that was good enough to keep you in the top five students competing!

"(**Name**)!"

You turned your head to the owner of the voice, only to find Ghirahim.

"Oh, hey what's up Ghira-chan?"

"I thought I told you not to call you that." Ghirahim deadpanned. You waved it off and reached for another water bottle. As you turned around, a playful smirk spread tugged at Ghirahim's lips.

"I can't wait to see the priceless look on that fool's face…" Ghirahim snickered.

"Hm? Did you say something?" You asked, sending him a confused glance.

"Ah, no. Just go to your water drinking."

"Riiiight…you're so weird." You gulped the last bit of water and tossed it into the recycling bin. "So was there anything you needed?"

"Just a few questions."

"Shoot!"

"Okay," He began slowly, "How many events are left?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that? You can go figure that one out yourself." You replied with a chuckle.

He sneered at you in response. "Just tell me."

"Fine, there's about four more after this."

"And what are they?" He demanded rather impatiently.

You gave him a suspicious look, but waved it off. "I think the next one's supposed to be hurdles, swimming, which I had no idea we had an indoor pool for the longest time! The school really is huge. Did you know – "

"Continue." He interjected.

"Fine, grumpy pants. After that is baseball for some weird reason and then the last event is fencing. Happy?"

"Are you going to be competing in all of them?" Ghiramhim questioned, eyeing you carefully. The look he was giving you made you feel uneasy, and you were more careful not to just wave it off this time.

"No…turns out you can only enter a max of three events. So they put me up for fencing. Why're you asking me all this so suddenly?"

He shrugged his shoulders in response. "What's wrong with being curious?"

"Nothing…but it's not like you to be interested in this kind of thing, you know?"

"I just…" He took a deep breath and gave you an unusually kind smile. "I'll be there to cheer you on."

"O-oh…okay, thanks! Well, I gotta go practice with Pipit, so I'll see you later!" You reassured him, giving him a small smile before running off in the opposite direction.

"Now to have a little talk with the great principal…" Ghirihim murmured to himself once you were out of earshot.

"Pipit! I'm ready!" You shouted, poking the self-proclaimed knight playfully on the back.

In response, he turned around and jabbed you in the stomach with his fencing sword. You jumped back and glared at the latter.

"That was dirty, Pipit."

"A knight will do whatever he can to win." He replied simply.

"It's not very knight-like to cheat."

"Don't think of it as cheating, just – ouuuchhhh!" He yelled, landing face first into the grass after being kicked down by a certain brunette.

"Are you just gonna stand there and yap all day or are you going to train?!" Karane snapped.

"We're gonna train!" You and Pipit answered in unison. Shortly after, the three of you burst into a fit of laughter. It was times like those that you forgot all your troubles. The times you wouldn't trade for the world.

It was still taking Link a while to find you and instead of you, he ran into…well, the group of people that were the reason you were trying so hard to win the festival for.

"Link!" Saria cried out excitedly, running over to him followed by Malon.

"Hey there, Fairy boy!"

"Oh, hey Saria. Hey, Malon." He gave them a small smile. "You haven't seen (**Name**), have you?"

"No, why do you ask?" Illia's voice questioned a bit irritably.

"I've been looking for her everywhere." He answered.

"Link…you're always worried about (**Name**), aren't you?" Zelda asked, her eyes downcast.

"W-well…she's our friend, why wouldn't I be? Aren't any of you worried?"

"Link. What is she to you?" Illia muttered, refusing to meet his eyes.

"What do you mean? She's a friend. She's_ our_ friend." He took a step back and gave the group a concerned look. "Isn't she?"

"She seems more than a friend to you. What does she have that none of us do?" Saria mumbled almost inaudibly. "C'mon, Link. It's all obvious to us that you have feelings for her. But why her?"

"Don't get us wrong, we love Sky girl. But how come…she had way more of a chance than us?" Malon glanced at him for a fleeting second before gluing her eyes to the ground.

Link didn't need a further explanation as to what they all meant. Sure, it was a bit awkward being confronted by all of them at once, but it also seemed unavoidable. He had no idea that he was putting aside his own friends just for the sake of you. It was selfish, but it couldn't be helped.

"I don't know. She's just different and I…really care about her." He replied truthfully. "You all don't realize how much she's going through just to win this festival. And she's trying to win it for all of you."

"What? But why would she need to do that?" Zelda inquired curiously.

"Because the winner gets a little speech at the end. It's just a small thing, but she wanted to use that speech to apologize to everyone. I know I told her that I wouldn't tell all of you about it, but I can tell it's tearing her up."

"She doesn't seem like she's that upset." Illia scoffed. "I see her laughing away with that Skyloft group like she doesn't have a trouble in the world."

"There's another thing…" Link muttered.

"What is it?" Saria asked worriedly.

"I know I can trust all of you, so I'll just tell you. I'm supposed to find (**Name**) to bring her to Gannondorf because apparently he needs her to help him find the other two pieces of the triforce. But if I don't…then he said he would give her the chance to go back to Skyloft. And judging from how things are now, I don't think she'd refuse." He explained, trying to be as simple and brief as possible.

"What does…Gannondorf want with the triforce of all things?" Zelda demanded.

Link shrugged his shoulders, "That's what I'm trying to figure out too."

"I…I don't want (**Name**) to go back to Skyloft!" Saria exclaimed. "We all just became good friends. I've never felt so…guilty before. I was silly to be angry at her over something so petty. I know how much you care about her Link. And I care about her too. I'm sorry I didn't come to my senses sooner."

Malon nodded in agreement. "Yeah, friendship is the most important and precious bond anyone could make and it's not something you should just throw away so easily.

"My thoughts exactly. I apologize as well." Zelda said quietly.

Illia pursed her lips before nodding.

Link sighed in relief. "Thank you, really."

"We should go find her, shouldn't we?" Saria suggested, looking up at the group with newfound determination.

Each person nodded their head in agreement and they all decided to split up in order to find you as fast as possible.

"And you'll be absolutely sure she will win?" Ghirahim narrowed his eyes at Gannondorf, eying him like a hawk.

Gannondorf chuckled darkly and waved him off. "I know what I'm doing. And how can I be so sure that you'll keep your end of the bargain?"

"I dislike that wretched Link as much as you, maybe even almost as much as you. And I hate (**Name**) lingering over that peasant."

"So you'd rather send her away than see her with that fool?"

Ghirahim gritted his teeth, "I suppose so, yes. Besides, nothing is keeping me from leaving this sorry excuse of a school except her."

Gannondorf studied Ghirahim closely. He knew Ghirahim disliked everything and everyone in existence…but why were you so important to him? And you also have affected Link as well. But the look in Ghirahim's eyes told him he was set on making sure he'd do whatever it took to have you win.

"Well, the winner gets a scholarship to wherever he or she may choose. And there is without a doubt (**Name**) will choose to attend Knight Academy once more in Skyloft. And with her out of the way, I will finally be able to obtain the other two pieces of the triforce." Gannondorf explained briefly.

"And what is so important as something as useless as the triforce?" Ghirahim deadpanned.

"You'll find out in due time. It much more valuable than you think."

"Wait, what – "

"I'm afraid I have to take my leave now. Remember, make sure (**Name**) makes it to the top. If not, the deal is off. Do whatever you can to make it happen."

Ghirahim sighed inwardly as he watched Gannondorf's figure fade as he began walking further away.

"Bastard…"

* * *

**Stella: *****nervously crawls in and avoids flaming torches and flying vases* I-I...*bows head* Gomenasai minne-san! I just...really lost motivation for this and well my grades in school aren't the best so I've been doing my school work early and yeah okay, I have no excuse. **

**Buuuuuuttttttt, I will continue writing this story! I know this part seems so dragged out, but I promise next time the plot will be moving forward. And this chapter it short, so sorry again. ;_; I uh, actually started a Naruto high school one for fos-ff but the site's down right now.**

**OKAY, anyways. Yeah, I p**** promise the upcoming chapters will make up for my absence and stuff.**

**I don't blame you all if you hate me. I'm gonna go plan out the next chapters now so I can get them out much faster this time. And I'm also trying to avoid Ghirahim who is trying to choke me right now.**


End file.
